


Conquer My Soul

by ha5rika



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Jensen Ackles, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Minor Violence, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Content, Top Jensen Ackles, Virgin Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha5rika/pseuds/ha5rika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Jensen Ross of the Ackles Dynasty knew no bounds in political success. Through a shrewd mix of diplomacy, intimidation and brute force, he has conquered most of Perandora. The one region that stands in his way is Valtakunta, land of the warriors. To establish an alliance with the Valtakuns, Jensen agrees to a political marriage to the fiery Valtakun Prince Jared of the Anpi Kingdom. </p><p>What started as a marriage of convenience turns into something more as Jared and Jensen embark on the journey of true love. Can Jared overcome his resentments, cultural differences and prejudices to find his happily ever after with Jensen? Can Jensen battle the forces trying to keep them apart and earn Jared’s love and trust? If their love stands the test of time and survive amidst the political battles brewing in Perandora, they will make great history together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> There seem to be some confusion. I have mentioned this many times in the notes. But, some people just don't seem to understand. I never said that this story is mine. This fic is an adaptation of the Indian film Jodha Akbar. I did expand the characters and add a few scenes. But, I don't claim any credit for the basic story. Only the writing is mine.
> 
> So, one of my friends on LJ said that I should post this on AO3. This story is currently a work in progress but will be updated soon. You can also follow it on my LJ: http://hafireika.livejournal.com/  
> This is my first ever fanfic so please comment and review and tell me how I am doing. Feel free to point any mistakes that I have made.
> 
> A small history lesson about where the fic comes from. It is not essential to understand the story so, feel free to skip it if you want:  
> This is story is loosely based on the life of the Mughal Emperor Akbar the Great. According to history, to form an alliance with the Hindu Rajputs Akbar, a Muslim, had married the daughter of Rajput King Bharmal of Amer, a Hindu. 
> 
> Though the given name of the Rajput princess varies from account to account, it is an undeniable fact that her influence on Akbar made him religiously tolerant and changed him from a brute general to a wise Emperor. This went a long way in earning Akbar a place in the hearts of the largely Hindu population of India thus solidifying the Mughal Empire. 
> 
> The Mughal Empire was one of the greatest Empires in history, having shaped much of India’s cultural heritage. Many of you would best remember the Mughals by the beautiful monuments they built – like the Taj Mahal. The Mughals ruled over the vast Indian Subcontinent, their Empire having extended from Afghanistan to the Bay of Bengal. It was one the largest Empires in history. The Mughals ruled from the early 16th century to the mid 19th century until the East India Company Invasion of India. All this was possible because of the strong foundation laid down by Akbar, who will forever be known in history as one of the greatest Emperors to have ever lived.

 

Perandora – A land that has proven time and again that an Empire can only be built in its cradle through bloodshed.  
  
The Ackles, invaders from North, who had arrived in Perandora for its boundless riches, made it their home and gave it their love. They created an Empire out of scattered settlements and warrior tribes. They built forts and palaces, connected distant parts of the land through well laid roads and established a functioning government.   
  
Yet, the people of Perandora were yet to consider the Ackles their own. This was largely because Alfred the First, the founder of the Ackles Empire in Perandora and his son Emperor Alan the Good were both born outside Perandora, in the northern region of Carstava. They were and always would be invaders.  
  
But, when Empress Donna gave birth to Alan’s only son and heir, Jensen Ross, in the Perandorian region of Valtakunta, it was known that great destiny awaited the child.  
  
Another child born in Valtakunta was Prince Jared of the House of Padalecki, the second son of Gerald and Sharon, King and Queen of Anpi. Blessed by the Goddess Bukuri with handsome features, by the God Viisaus with great wisdom and by the Goddess Pjellori with the miraculous gift of childbirth, Jared was betrothed as a child to Prince David of the House of Boreanaz, heir to the ruler of Heimsveldi.   
  
However, little was it known that this child too, was destined for great things by the side of an Emperor.  
  
Valtakunta was a land of warriors who trained to fight for their kingdom and their honor from an early age. One such warrior was Prince Mathew of the House of Cohen, foster brother of Price Jared. When Prince Mathew’s father passed away, the kingdom’s throne had passed to King Gerald which resulted in Mathew becoming isolated from the courtiers. He grew close, instead, to Prince Jared. Mathew doted on Jared and in turn, Jared worshipped his big brother, neither of them once letting the fact that they weren’t blood brothers come between them. Mathew would come whenever Jared called, no matter where he was or what he was doing.  
  
However, it always bothered Mathew that unlike the other princes and princesses, he wasn’t given a specific role – a goal in life. What he did not know that his destiny too, was written and it pulled him away from Valtakunta and the throne that was rightfully his.  
  
The fates of these three children intertwine to create history. This is their story.


	2. Chapter 2

 

9 summers after Jensen was born, Emperor Alan passed away quiet suddenly, leaving the vast and still growing Empire in the hands of his son. Taking advantage of the political crisis in the Ackles’ Empire Mitch, the leader of a large warrior tribe called Pileggi attacked the capital city of Sydan, in hopes of conquering Perandora.  
  
And so the battles began.  
  
It all came to a head in the Battle of Bardaga, four summers after the death of Emperor Ackles. Jensen, only 13 summers of age had already lived in exile for three summers in the care of his wet nurse Samantha Smith. Now, an Emperor, he was to lead an army under the guidance of his father’s most trusted general Jeffery Dean of the House of Morgan.  
  
On one side of the battle field stood Mitch with his army that outnumbered Jensen’s own 2 for 1. While on the other side was Jeffery Dean, standing proxy for the young Emperor, with a small but extremely well trained Ackles army.  
  
“O great King of the kings, Jensen Ross!” Jeffery hailed the 13 year old. “On this blessed day you must consolidate your authority as the Emperor. The courage to put on armor and the skill to wield a sword, will lead you to victory.” He placed the metal helmet of Emperor Alan on Jensen’s head, which was too small to hold it.   
  
He held the royal sword in his arms in front of Jensen. “I, Jeffery Dean of the Noble House of Morgan, loyal servant of the Ackles dynasty, remind you once more today that the fate of the Ackles is in your hands, Jensen.” Though overwhelmed, Jensen took his sword with steady hands.  
  
“Until his last breath, the Emperor Alan, who now lives in the Great Heavens, had but one dream – to see the Ackles’ standard flying over all of Perandora. Should the God Tuhan be so willing, you shall be the one to fulfill that dream.”  
  
Before Jensen can begin to wonder how he was supposed to accomplish a task like that, Jeffery walks over to the edge of the cliff overlooking the battlefield. “Long live the Emperor Jensen Ross!” he yells. The army below echoes his cries with a united voice screaming “Long live the Emperor.”  
Across the battlefield, cries of protest erupted from the camp of the usurper Pileggi. The battle horns were blown, archers readied their bows, the riders mounted their stead and the swordsmen unsheathed their weapons.  
  
Atop his perch on the cliff, mounted on the imperial stead, Jensen watched as the battle raged on in the fields below. The Pileggi had the advantage of numbers and finer weaponry. They also brought beasts like the Great Elephants to the battle. Untamable and ferocious, the Great Elephants were known to leave nothing but destruction and death in their wake. Jensen was now witnessing it firsthand.  
  
Blood was shed, throats were slit, limbs were severed, and soldiers were crushed like flies under the Elephants’ massive foot. Both sides lost their men and yet never lost momentum. Jensen wondered how the men could be so ruthless as to shed more blood when someone as young as an 18 summers old boy died right by their side.   
  
In his 13 summers Jensen had never seen carnage quite like this and something told him that this wouldn’t be the last time he does.  
  
Jensen spotted Jeffery Dean in the heat of the battle, incapacitating one soldier after another. He showed no mercy and seemed like a man possessed as he tore through one enemy armor after another. However, he took a few moments respite to analyze the situation around him. The battle didn’t seem to be going down in the favor of the Ackles. But, all hope was not yet lost. Jensen knew Jeffery had a strategy in place.  
  
Then he saw it – the group of soldiers and archers forming a protective circle around one archer. The archer in the centre wasn’t firing arrows at anyone but was focusing all his attention of the Pileggi leader’s stead. In the heat of the battle, it was easy to miss this ragtag group of soldiers who didn’t seem to be intent on hurting their enemy. But, as they moved closer and closer to the Pileggi leader, they encountered more and more resistance from the protective circle around Mitch. Finally, the archer in the centre saw an opening and abandoned his crouching position, standing tall, and drew his arrow. The arrow he shot hit Mitch in the eye, the only vulnerable part that showed through his armor, and just like that, the rebel leader was incapacitated.  
  
They say, you cut off the head of the snake and the body shrivels and dies. It couldn’t be more true in the Battle of Bardaga as the Pileggi army soon lost its focus without a leader to guide them. Soon after the Pileggi leader was taken captive, the Ackles army managed to subdue the Pileggi army and the battle was won. Jensen was now, once again, the unquestioned Emperor of Perandora. But, there was one more thing left to do.  
  
“Your Glorious and Imperial Majesty,” Jeffery Dean said, at the end of the battle, as he held Jensen sword in front of him. “For the first time today, let your sword out of its confining sheath and let it prove its worth to you.”  
  
Jensen accepted the imperial sword that was presented to him and drew it out of its sheath. The gold coated hilt bore the emblem of the Ackles’ crest – the Imperial Lion standing in front of a raising sun. The weight of the sword and the duty that was being placed in his hands, settled heavily in Jensen’s chest.  
  
Jeffery Dean looked the kneeling and defeated Pileggi leader with unmasked disgust in his eyes. “Behead this traitor,” he said, “and bring glory to the name of your Carstavan ancestors.”  
  
Jensen considered the man being presented to him. Mitch Pileggi had lost his eye and the rest of his face was covered in bruises and blood. Jensen knew that Mitch would forever be horrifically disfigured from his battle wounds. The prisoner clutched his arm to his chest and Jensen noticed the swelling in it. The man was wheezing and struggling to catch a proper breath. If it weren’t for Jensen’s soldiers holding him up, Mitch would have fell to the ground ages ago.  
  
“He looks worse than dead, JD,” Jensen said. “How can I strike a man in such condition?”  
  
Jeffery Dean looked at him in alarm. “Jensen, by refusing to strike this man who has rebelled against your authority, you are sending the wrong message to your army,” he said vehemently. “Your army will not consider you a true Carstavan if you do not do this.”  
  
Jensen wanted to protest and tell JD that he wanted to be known as a Perandorian and not a Carstavan. But, his words died on his lips as Jeffery Dean said, “Do as I bid!”  
  
Jensen wanted to. He did. He had been training for battle for as long as he could remember with Jeffery Dean. And he did not wish to disappoint his mentor. He also wanted to earn the respect and loyalty of his army. But, he just couldn’t do it.  
  
Jensen dropped his sword and before the army below the cliff could notice it, JD picked it up.  
  
“Soldiers!”   
  
A wall of men covered the Emperor, his general and the prisoner from the view of the army below. JD swung his sword and in one smooth move, decapitated the Pileggi leader. The spray of blood that resulted fell on Jensen’s face and Jensen knew he would never forget the feel of the warm, sticky, copper tinged liquid.   
  
Jeffery Dean then moved to the edge of the cliff and addressed the army. “Brave soldier of the Ackles army! Like his ancestors before him, the Emperor has proved himself to be a true Carstavan.” He held the bloodied sword high in the air for the men to see. “May the Gods bless the young Emperor Jensen with a glorious future!” The army below echoed his cries and shouted their support of the Emperor.  
  
One more thing Jensen would never forget was, his soldiers chanting his name in praise – all because they thought he had beheaded a defenseless and defeated man. He would also never forget the disappointed look Jeffery Dean gave him, which told him that his training to be the Emperor of Perandora wasn’t finished.  
  
~~~  
  
And that was how Jeffery Dean had placed Jensen on the throne of Sydan. Ruling on behalf of the young Emperor as regent, Jeffery had begun his mission of conquering the whole of Perandora. Over the next 8 years, he sent emissaries to the various provinces, realms and kingdoms in Perandora, under the name of the Emperor Jensen Ross.  
  
 _This decree has been sent by the Ackles Emperor Jensen Ross. Align your Kingdom with the Ackles Empire within two moons and handover your treasury to the Ackles Empire. And as a loyal subject, pay your taxes to the Empire. If you reject this Imperial Decree then you will face the wrath of Emperor Jensen. This disobedience will be considered a crime against the throne of Sydan. The offender and their kingdoms will be annihilated. – By the decree of the Emperor of Perandora, Jensen Ross._  
  
Some Realms had seen the power of the Ackles army in the Battle of Bardaga and the ones after that. So, they readily agreed to be provincial states of the Ackles Empire to save their kingdoms while some of them agreed under specific conditions and terms. Some of them requested some time to have a counsel with their ministers and agreed to have peaceful relations with the Empire in the meantime.   
  
However, many Realms rejected the decree due to prejudice. They considered the Ackles to be invaders who did not belong in Perandora and refused to let their people be ruled by foreigners who wouldn’t understand or respect the local customs.  
  
Such Realms were conquered on the battlefield. One such battle was the Battle of Valka.  
  
~~~  
  
“Have all preparations been made, JD?” Jensen asked as he brought his trusted stead, Carro, to halt beside Jeffery Dean.  
  
“Yes, Jensen,” the elder man replied. Jensen could see the thrill and excitement of a future fight in Jeffery’s eyes. “The Ackles army only awaits your command.”  
  
Jensen surveyed the battlefield. Valka was a part of the Kingdom of Soffero. This was the enemy’s land. But, Jensen had designed new battle formations and strategies that he was sure would help him win this battle. He also had the new toys imported from Carstava that he was eager to try on the enemy. Even then, he was not looking forward to yet another battle. These days that’s all he seemed to be doing. Fight and win a battle, go home to Sydan and prepare for another battle.  
  
“Have we given then one last chance of peace?” Jensen asked.  
  
“General Kane?” Jeffery Dean called. The second highest commanding officer of the Ackles army and one of Jensen’s closest friends, Christian Kane stepped forward.  
  
“Your Majesty,” Christian said with a curt bow. “The peace proclamation that we’ve sent, has been returned.” He held out a parchment in his hand which was tattered beyond recognition.  
  
Anger flooded Jensen’s veins as he saw his mutilated imperial decree. He shut his eyes and prayed to the Great God Tuhan for forgiveness for what he was about to do and salvation for the men that would fall. He opened his eyes and with a flick of his hand the order for the first canon to be fired.  
  
The battle was initially fought with fire powered cannon balls from the Ackles’ army and old-fashioned catapults from the Soffero army. The tide was quickly turning towards Jensen’s side. When missile fired by the enemy landed a little too close to Jensen, his army grew outraged. Jensen signaled his men to attack.  
  
The Sofferans were good fighters. But, his men were more experienced in the field having been blooded many times. Soon the vultures were circling the sky overhead, looking to feast on the fallen men – most of who were Sofferans. It wasn’t long before the King of Soffero was brought to his knees and the battle was ended.  
  
“O Great and Imperial Majesty,” Jeffery Dean said. “Behead this man who dared challenge your authority.”  
  
Once again, Jensen was 13 years old, looking down on a prisoner of war kneeling at his feet. This time he was looking at King Steven of the House of Williams. The man was much older than Jensen and the age showed in the crinkles of his forehead and in the wisdom in his eyes. The man must have seen, fought and won many battles in his life time. And this was the first time he knelt before another ruler. His eyes showed resignation but not submission. The King would fight for the sake of his people till his last breath, Jensen realized.  
  
“No, JD,” Jensen said, keeping his eyes on the fallen King. “A captive king after battle is under our mercy. He should be forgiven and not beheaded.” King Steven’s eyebrows rose as he regarded Jensen with surprise and suspicion.  
  
“Pardon me, Your Majesty,” Jeffery Dean said, not sounding even a little bit apologetic. “But, being a loyal courtier, I will only do the right thing to preserve the honor of the Ackles Empire.” With a cry, JD raised his sword to be brought down on the King but Jensen caught his arm mid strike and pushed him away.  
  
“Enough, JD!” Jensen roared. “No more!”  
  
“Jensen!” Jeffery Dean’s eyes were shining with anger and feeling of betrayal. “You have forgotten that you are the future of the Ackles Empire. I, Jeffery Dean, have stood by you loyally and mentored you through your youth. I have rebuilt the falling Empire of the Ackles so carefully and today you destroy it all.”  
  
“The passion of loyalty can sometimes turn a man into a monster.” Jensen’s voice was calm against Jeffery Dean’s outburst. “I’ve seen the clouds of rebellion swirling in your eyes for some time now, JD.” Jeffery’s anger dissipated a he started at Jensen in confusion. “But, this is the first time I’ve stopped your sword. Do you know why?” Jensen could see realization slowly creeping in Jeffery’s mind and the horror that he had defied his Emperor’s direct orders – a rebellion in its own right – was evident in JD’s face.  
  
“Because from now on…” Jensen continued. “I will make my own decisions. From now on, every prisoner of war will be treated with kindness.” Jensen raised his voice and addressed his generals who were around him. “Today I declare that no prisoner of war will be made a slave. It is against the righteous conduct of battle.”  
  
Finally, Jensen was able to give voice to the words that were struck in his throat for years. “Yes, the flag of Ackles Empire will be flown across Perandora but so will the flags of humanity and compassion. We are not invaders who loot this land. We are rulers of Perandora and we will act as such.”  
  
Jeffery Dean lowered his head in deference and in shame. For the first time Jensen felt like an Emperor and not a puppet being told what to do. He walked over to the kneeling King and gently helped him up.  
  
“I have misunderstood you,” King Steven said, with tears in his eyes. “Had I known of your virtues, I would have no objection to ruling under your sovereignty.”  
  
Jensen placed a hand on the King’s shoulder and said, “Your people shall prosper in the Ackles Empire. You and your kingdom shall be treated with the respect you deserve. Christian?”  
  
Christian stepped forward. “Your Highness?” he addressed the King with deference. “This way please.” The proud king bowed his head with true respect – the kind that can never be achieved by force – and followed Christian.  
  
Jeffery Dean was watching the whole exchange with something akin to awe in his eyes. Jensen fully turned to him. “I wish that you now unburden yourself of your responsibilities and go on a pilgrimage to Tuhan’s abode and find salvation, JD.” Jeffery looked horror struck for a moment. Letting out a tired exhale, Jeffery dropped his sword in defeat.  
  
As Jensen entered the tent, with Christian Kane and Steve Carlson following behind him, the cartographer who was working on the map of Perandora stood in haste and bowed low to the Emperor.   
  
“One more Realm is now a part of the Ackles Empire, Jensen,” Christian said, making no effort to mask his pride or happiness.  
  
“We should have a feast tonight,” Steve said. He was already accepting red wine from one of the maidens.  
  
“Yes, Jensen,” Christian said. “We have won the obedience of the Soffero King and lost very few men in the process. This victory calls for a celebration.”  
  
Jensen nodded absent-mindedly. He was still high on adrenaline from the battle and having finally taken complete reigns of his Empire. His mind was still strategizing, planning his next moves and steps he would take as the Emperor.   
  
“What about Valtakunta?” he asked.  
  
Christian’s face fell. “Their defenses are unyielding, Your Majesty,” and just like that, he was back in his general-mode. “The Kings of Valtakunta are outright refusing your sovereignty.”  
  
Jensen turned sharply to Christian and the other man bowed his head. Jensen turned back to look at the map laid before him. Valtakunta was one of the richest regions of Perandora, both in wealth and culture. It wouldn’t do for him to not establish his Empire there. He smirked.  
  
“The Valtakuns – ones who worship their sword, bravest of the brave. This should be fun.”  
  
~~~  
  
While some rejected Jensen’s authority out of prejudice, other rejected it out of pride. They would not give up their sovereignty and authority without a fight. The Valtakuns were such people.  
  
~~~  
  
The swords clinked as Jared struck his to Mathew’s. The fight was evenly matched. Mathew advanced on Jared, forcing him to retreat to the pavilion in the centre of the courtyard. Jared paused and crouched low with his sword held ready. He assessed his threat. Only Mathew’s eyes were visible from between the protective headgear and the cloth that covered his nose and mouth. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.   
  
Jared lunged forward in a strike which Mathew had been expecting. He easily diverted the blow with his sword and spun around to strike the sword at Jared’s abdomen. The metal sliced through empty air as Jared moved backwards. Mathew aimed a blow after blow at Jared which Jared dodged by ducking low. Mathew drove his sword at Jared’s chest and Jared bent backwards to avoid it. It was a close call with the sword swishing past just inches above his eyes.  
  
Mathew aimed another blow at Jared but this time Jared was ready. He hit Mathews elbow with his hand pushing him away. He needed to gain his footing before he could make any offensive strike. But, Mathew used the momentum to drive his sword into the ground at Jared’s feet. The sword hit the asphalt in the spot where Jared’s foot was just moments ago.   
  
Taking advantage of Mathew’s crouching position, Jared aimed a strike on his back which was stopped by Mathew’s blade. The metal slid against its twin as Mathew used his sword to push Jared’s to the ground. Jared pulled his sword back and spun around just in time to avoid Mathew’s sword. The fight continued with Mathew aiming strike after strike at Jared, advancing on him, making him retreat to the pavilion once more. But, this time, Jared used it to his advantage and trapped Mathew’s sword on a pillar with his. One solid blow to the shoulder by Jared’s hand pushed the other man to the ground. But, Mathew didn’t fall completely, digging his sword in the ground to prevent his fall.  
  
Jared spun his sword and adopted a defensive stance as he gave Mathew time to stand again. He would never strike on an enemy who was unprepared or had his back to him. Mathew rolled on the ground instead and when he came closer to Jared, he struck. Jared had easily deflected the blow with his sword but, Mathew used Jared’s earlier maneuver on him. He used his sword to trap Jared’s on the ground and hit him on the shoulder, causing Jared to stumble.  
  
The time for defense was over. Jared struck his sword once, twice, thrice at Mathew, each of his strikes countered with Mathew’s own.   
  
“Your Highness, your highness,” came the voice of a page boy and Mathew’s concentration wavered as his eyes diverted to the boy who had now entered the courtyard. It was just a split second but that was all Jared needed to gain the upper hand. Jared drove the tip of his blade into Mathew’s sword’s handle and Mathew instinctively released his hold on his blade with a pained grunt.  
  
Jared pulled back and spun Mathew’s sword on the axis of his blade, gleefully. Mathew put his hands on his hips and looked at Jared with amusement and pride. Jared saw the cloth on his brother’s face flutter as he sighed.  
  
Mathew turned his head to the side and addressed the page boy while still facing Jared. “What is this? Did you have to interrupt us mid-fight?”  
  
“Pardon me, my prince,” the boy replied with a bow. “But, the Queen is asking for the Prince Jared.”  
  
Jared stopped his play with the swords and answered. “Tell the Queen that I will be with her shortly.”  
  
“As you wish, your highness.” The boy retreated with another low bow.  
  
Mathew removed the cloth covering half of his face and fixed Jared with a sideways look. “Jared, this isn’t fair. I was just about to win when the page distracted me.” Even as he said the words, Jared could see that Mathew had accepted his defeat.  
  
“Victory is still a victory, my dear brother.” Jared couldn’t help but gloat. He too removed the protective head gear. “I have defeated you,” he said with a smirk and held his sword up. Mathew smiled and retrieved his sword from where it was hanging on Jared’s blade.   
  
“Brother, always remember,” Jared said with a smirk. “A moment’s lapse of concentration in the battlefield can decide the outcome of the duel. A slight distraction – and you have either lost,” Jared paused for a dramatic effect. “Or you are dead.”  
  
Jared couldn’t keep the proud smile on his face even if he tried. Not that he was trying. He had a reason to be proud. He had bested his mentor. “You were the one to teach me that, Matt.”  
  
“Yes, yes, I know,” Mathew grumbled. Jared could see that he was trying to conceal his pride as well – pride that his student had bested him. The two brothers made their way to the hallway leading out of the courtyard. “Now, my student teaches me the basics of the art of dueling.”  
  
Jared laughed. “I’m not teaching you, just reminding you.”  
  
This time Mathew did laugh and looked at Jared with unconcealed pride in his eyes as they made their way towards the armory. “I must admit that you are a very good student,” Mathew said. “A good student is someone who takes a lesson to heart after being told just once. You are like that, Jared.”  
  
Jared’s chest expanded with pride. “Really?” he asked softly. Mathew nodded. “Well, I maybe a good student, but I wouldn’t be as good as I am if you weren’t my teacher, Matt.”  
  
The brothers halted near the stand where they placed their twin swords. “Hmm… Well, your new teacher will be wiser than me,” Mathew said.  
  
Jared frowned. “New teacher? And who would that be?”  
  
“The Queen,” Mathew said, depositing his sword in its sheath. Jared followed suit. “Now like a good student, you must learn the ways of married life in a court from your mother.”  
  
“You will be wedded soon, Jared,” he continued, at Jared’s confused frown.  
  
Jared set in his face in determined scowl. “Hear now when I say, my brother, until my father, the King appoints you the Crown Prince, I will not wed.”  
  
“But –”  
  
“That is my final word,” Jared interrupted his brother’s protests.  
  
He heard Mathew sigh behind him as he turned away. “Jared, you should not make such unreasonable demands.”  
  
Jared turned around. “But, it isn’t unreasonable. I have heard the King praise you with my own ears. He says you are brave and he is proud of all your achievements in the field. You are now proficient in warfare. There are no more obstacles, Matt. Am I right?”  
  
Mathew nodded slowly like he was considering the possibility himself. Jared could see the hope in his brother’s eyes and longed for the day when those hopes came true.  
  
~~~  
  
It was the day of the God Jumalatar and a special ceremony of worship was being held in the court. All the courtiers had assembled to watch the King perform rites to appease Jumalatar and pray for a prosperous year. The royal family of Heimsveldi was in attendance as well. Jared knew that this was the day when his father would make the announcement about his marriage and most importantly the announcement about the succession to the throne.  
Jared’s eyes met Mathew’s from across the courtyard and he saw Mathew smile at him.  
  
Jared wished he could give Mathew a reassuring smile but he was wearing a cloak and a decorative cloth to cover the lower half of his face. So, he did what he could. He clasped his hands together and prayed.  
  
After the rites were finished, Jared’s father stood up to face the court.  
  
“On this auspicious day, I have some very important announcements to make. The first,” the King said, “is that the reigns of this Kingdom will pass to our son, the Prince Jeffery.”  
  
Jared froze. He chanced a glance at Mathew, who looked just as shocked as Jared felt.  
  
“The next one,” the King continued, looking a little grim now, “is that the Prince Mathew will work as the Prince Jeffery’s general.”  
  
Mathew now looked more betrayed than anything and it broke Jared’s heart. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be part of his elder brother Jeffery’s happiness. And he most certainly couldn’t feel happy about the announcement about his marriage.  
  
“The final announcement,” the King said, now looking happy, “is the announcement you have all been waiting for. Within the next twelve moons, on an auspicious day just as such, with the blessing of God Jumalatar, our second son the Prince Jared will wed the Crown Prince of Heimsveldi, the Prince David.”  
  
The hall erupted in whispers as people discussed the line of succession and Jared’s marriage. But, Jared wasn’t interested in any of that. He looked to where Mathew was sitting and found him gone. The King walked to the Heimsveldi King and hugged him, both the rulers already making talks of how their kingdoms could prosper with this new alliance that would be cemented through marriage. Jared caught the eye of Prince David, who smirked at him. Jared stared horror-struck as the entire court celebrated his engagement.  
  
“Feign some shyness, Jared,” Chad, his man-servant, whispered by his side. “We do not want the Prince David to think that you are not a blushing virgin.” His voice showed that he would definitely want that and the court drama that followed.  
  
He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t sit there and celebrate with the rest of the court when his brother Mathew, who was the rightful heir to the throne, was snubbed. Jared stood up and left the courtroom, unnoticed by anyone. His servants, Chad and Sofia followed him.   
  
“What are you doing?” Chad asked, coming up behind him in the hallway outside. “Everyone in the court will want to speak to you now, and you are out here?”  
  
Jared didn’t know what he was doing but he knew that he had to find Matt. He turned to Chad and pulled off his cloak and the mask that was covering his face. “Give me your cloak and mask,” Jared said to Chad. Chad, who was always willing to take part in any kind of mischief smirked and slipped out of his cloak. He handed it to Jared and put on the royal robes and cloak himself while Jared put on the servant’s garments.  
  
Unnoticed by the guards, Jared slipped out of the palace and found Mathew in the Palace stables, preparing his horse to ride.  
  
“Brother Matt,” Jared called out. Mathew refused to meet his eyes as he strapped the saddle on his horse.  
  
“I am very sad that this has happened. Maybe the King was helpless? He might have had some obligation?” Jared tried, though the words sounded false to his own ears.  
  
“Obligation?” Mathew turned towards Jared and he noticed that his brother’s eyes were red rimmed. Mathew’s chest was heaving with righteous anger as he spoke. “Do not try to justify greed and selfishness as obligation, Jared.” Mathew looked utterly devastated and betrayed as his voice softened. “I was never hungry for power. And I would have had no problem with sharing the kingdom with my foster brother, Jeffery. What I do want is my honor and respect and the position that is rightfully mine. And if I am denied that…”  
  
Mathew turned away from Jared and mounted his stead. The passion and anger was back in eyes and he spoke with a rough voice. “Remember, Jared. Even the setting sun is a powerful thing. And it will rise again.”  
  
Jared’s mouth fell agape as he watched his furious brother ride away into the evening. “Brother Matt!” Jared cried after him. What did Mathew’s words mean? Whatever it meant, Jared knew that his brother was not the one to give up easily and Mathew was someone who valued his honor more than anything else.   
  
But, he couldn’t shake away the feeling that whatever Mathew was about to do, would topple a domino that would, in turn, cause a chain reaction.  
  
~~~  
  
“Jared! Jared!” Chad screeched as he entered Jared’s chambers. Jared, who was praying to the Goddess Pjellori, scowled.  
  
“Can’t it wait till I am done praying, Chad?”  
  
“No it cannot,” Chad said, not even showing any semblance of deference to the Prince. That was how Chad was and Jared loved him for that – usually. But, now he was agitated. His brother Mathew hadn’t returned to the palace and he was praying to the Goddess of Love to watch over him just as she watches over all the other gods and goddesses – as a mother.  
  
“If you are not here to tell me than Mathew has returned then go away,” Jared said.  
  
“No, Mathew hasn’t returned. But, news of him has arrived and you must hear this Jared.”  
  
Jared heard the urgency in Chad’s voice and left his praying chambers to meet Chad. “What is it?”  
  
“Sofia has just informed me that the King has news of Prince Mathew and it isn’t good.” Jared froze. Is his brother in danger? Jared was already moving towards his armor and sword as Chad spoke.  
  
“No, Jared. Mathew isn’t in any danger. He has approached Mark of the House of Pellegrino.” Jared turned around to glare at his servant.  
  
“Out with it, Chad. Tell me what you heard.”  
  
“You will not like it,” Chad warned. But, he talked anyway. “Mark is the brother-in-law of the Emperor Jensen. And the news is that Mathew has approached Mark, asking for assistance with the issues of succession. He has apparently asked Mark to talk to the Emperor about placing him on the throne.”  
  
“But, if the Emperor asks father to install Mathew on the throne, father will have no choice but to do so. If not, we will be looking at war with the Ackles.”  
  
“Exactly!” Chad said. “That was why Mathew did it.”  
  
Jared couldn’t believe it. Why would Mathew ally with the invaders? Jared wanted Mathew on the throne but, this wasn’t the way to go about it. “What does the King plan to do?”  
  
“Sofia said that she heard the King take counsel with the Prime Minister,” Chad said. “They plan to ally with the Emperor before Mathew has a chance to do so through Mark.”  
  
Jared stared at Chad in disbelief. Surely, that couldn’t be true. They were Valtakuns. They never bow down before a foreigner’s authority. “Are you sure?” Jared asked.  
  
Chad nodded earnestly. “What will you do?” he asked in a somber voice. Jared knew things were looking bad when Chad was somber.  
  
“What am I supposed to do?” Jared mused.  
  
“Jay,” Chad said carefully, in a low voice as if he was scared of being heard by others. “The other Valtakun Kings won’t look nicely upon your father’s alliance with the Ackles Emperor.”  
  
Jared nodded. He knew what Chad meant. There was no way the Heimsveldi King would approve of this. The relationship between the two families would deteriorate and his engagement with Prince David would be severed.  
  
“I have more pressing issues than the ones of my marriage, Chad,” Jared said. He summoned a page boy. “Tell the King that I seek an audience with him.”  
  
“Pardon me, your highness,” the page said. “But, the King has left for Sydan.”  
  
~~~  
  
Jensen stared the Great Elephant straight in the eye. He let out a roar, letting the elephant know that he was in charge. Beside him, the other fighter dodged the Elephants trunk by moving this way and that. Jensen tried to mount the elephant by holding its large ears but the beast shook its head wildly, making him lose his grip. The elephant tried to hit him with its trunk and it would have succeeded if Jensen hadn’t ducked in time. But, the other fighter wasn’t so lucky. He fell to the ground with a pained grunt as he lost consciousness. The elephant charged towards the man, its heavy feet shaking the ground on which it stepped on. Jensen got to his feet and dashed towards the man who was just beginning to regain his consciousness. But, the man was still heavily disoriented and Jensen reached him just in time to save him from being crushed by the animal. The elephant’s trumpet rumbled in the brick walls of the arena.  
  
Jensen dragged the injured man towards an enclave in the arena while yelling “halt” in his most powerful voice at the elephant. The elephant followed him to the enclave and stood at its entrance, trapping Jensen inside it. The animal tried to hit him once more with its trunk and Jensen ducked to avoid the blow. Jensen waited for the Elephant to strike again and just as its trunk hit the walls of the enclave, he rolled on the ground to get out the enclave. The elephant advanced on him, moaning all the way.  
  
Jensen was lying on his back and the elephant lifted its foot to stomp him. Jensen rolled away, getting to his feet and yelled, “Halt!” He looked at the elephant straight in the eye, ordering it to submit through his body language. The elephant wheezed and shook its head, its trunk moving wildly. Jensen picked up a shield and tried to back the elephant with it. But, it caught his hand with its trunk, throwing him to the ground.  
  
Jensen got to his feet and stopped trying to halt the beast. He analyzed his options. He saw that the beast was standing close to the wall on which the shields and spears were placed, blocking his access to them. Making up his mind, Jensen rolled on the ground between the animals legs and reached the other side. Using a shield on the wall as a foothold, he jumped on the Great Elephants back. The elephant roared and tried to shake him off its back, almost causing Jensen to fall over in the process.  
  
“Halt!” Jensen bellowed as he regained his balance.  
  
The great beast’s moans and trumpets died down to rumbles as it submitted to Jensen. He patted its head in a comforting gesture meant to assure it that it was in good hands and the beast quieted.   
  
“That’s it, boy,” Jensen said in a soothing but firm voice to the elephant. “That’s it.”  
  
Jensen heard a small applause break out from the stands of the arena and looked over to see his friends Christian Kane and Steve Carlson standing there with 3 other men. From their attire, Jensen deduced they were Valtakuns. He smiled at them and urged the elephant to move towards the royal stand with his feet.  
  
Christian made the introductions. “Your Majesty, the King Gerald of Anpi, head of the Noble House of Padalecki of the Valtakunta region awaits you.”  
  
Jensen nodded curtly at the King. The man was a well built man with feature roughened by age and battle. He held his hands together in front of him, open palms touching each other in the traditional Perandorian greeting. “Greeting, Your Majesty,” the King said, looking at Jensen, who was still mounted on the Great Elephant, in admiration. “We have heard great praises of your bravery and today, we were fortunate enough to witness it.” Jensen smiled humbly. “This was a truly amazing feet.”  
  
“It is a favorite past time of mine to tame the untamable, King Gerald.” Jensen thought he didn’t sound too cocky. But, he was glad that the Valtakun had seen him when he was taming the elephant. He wanted the King to know what he was capable of. If he was as wise as he looked, the King would accept his imperial decree instead of trying to wage a war against him. But, then again, the King would not have made the three day journey to Sydan if he wished to fight a battle.  
  
“I invite you to meet us in our Royal Palace, Your Highness. I will be extremely pleased to have you in my court.”  
  
“As you wish,” the King said and Jensen knew that soon a Valtakun province would be a part of his Empire.  
  
“On your guard!” a palace solider announces as Jensen enters the room. “Crowning glory of the Ancient dynasty of Ackles, the Emperor of Perandora, Jensen Ross arrives.” As Jensen takes his seat on his silver throne, all his courtiers greet him with a low bow and a sweeping gesture of their hands – the traditional gesture of Carstava – while the Valtakuns bow with their hands held together.  
  
“Welcome, King Gerald,” Jensen said in a cordial tone. “I am honored and grateful that you have taken the arduous journey to come here and meet me. I would like to be informed of the reason for your visit.”  
  
The King takes a deep breath before answering. “I would like to run the Kingdom of Anpi under the Ackles sovereignty, Your Majesty.”  
  
Jensen gave a pleased smile. This was something he was expecting. “I am pleased and proud that you have entrusted Anpi to us.”  
  
The King smiled and nodded but then his expression turned grim. “There is one more issue… we would like to discuss with you.”  
  
“Please go ahead.”  
  
The King hesitated. “In private…”  
  
Jensen frowned. “Disperse,” he ordered. His courtiers, once more bowing low, left the court room walking backwards so as to not show their back to the Emperor. Christian Kane and Steve Carlson were the only ones in the room other than Jensen, King Gerald and his men.  
  
“Pray speak,” Jensen said.  
  
The King visibly steeled himself before talking. Perhaps, Jensen should have steeled himself too. For what he heard was not something he ever expected to hear from the Valtakun King.   
  
“You will have to accept my second son, the Prince Jared’s hand in marriage. And this marriage is the only way an alliance between Anpi and the Ackles Empire can take place, You Majesty.”  
  
~~~ 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Jensen wondered if he had misheard. The King expected Jensen, a worshipper of Tuhan, to marrying a Valtakun? Not only was such an engagement never heard of but Jensen found it surprising that the King would be willing to let a worshipper of Tuhan marrying his child. His son would have to renounce his faith and become a worshipper of Tuhan should the marriage take place and Jensen did not think neither he nor his family were quite fond of the idea.  
  
Yet, here stood the King, offering the hand of his second-born son in marriage to Jensen.  
  
The King took Jensen’s lack of response to refusal and bowed his head in disappointment. “I can understand the reason behind your silence… Probably –”  
  
“Please, do not misunderstand,” Jensen was quick to say. “I appreciate your courage in speaking your mind. And I am quite honored by your proposal. I thank you for it. Let me give it some thought. I am leaving to visit a shrine of Tuhan in the days to come. I will give you my response after I return.”  
  
“As you see fit, Your Majesty,” the King Gerald said with hope in his eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Jensen prayed as he knelt at the shrine of God Tuhan. “Almighty, help me. I have come to your sacred shrine with a dream – a dream of a united Perandora under the Ackles standard. Bless me so I can fulfill this dream.”  
  
After having spent days in court and on battle fields before that, exhaustion and weariness had set into Jensen’s bones. But, praying at the shrine, which was always so quiet, cleared his mind, leaving him more peaceful and focused. He wanted to use this new found peace to make a smart decision about the matters of Anpi. So far, he had arrived to no conclusion. He was sure, however, that he would have his answers before he headed back to the court.  
  
Jensen saw his brother-in-law, Mark, and his Prime Minister, James of the House of Beaver, making their way towards him. He met them half way through.  
  
“Mark. James.” Jensen greeted the two men with a curt nod while they used the Carstavan form of greeting.  
  
“Mark, how is my dear sister the Princess Mackenzie?” Jensen asked, smiling fondly and the memory of his sister’s beautiful face. “I hope all is well at your home?”  
  
“Your sister misses you terribly, Your Majesty,” Mark answered. “Everything else, however, by the grace of God, is well.”  
  
Jensen nodded, content, and turned to his Prime Minister. The salt and pepper haired man looked deep in thought and at once Jensen knew that James wanted to discuss something very important.  
  
“What is it, James?”  
  
“Jensen, a riot had almost broken out on my way to Riise, when some Valtakuns attacked Carstavan pilgrims on their way to this shrine. This has caused unrest to spread among the people. Such religious attacks are growing more and more frequent with Carstavans and Perandorians constantly fighting each other. This will cause disaster someday.”  
  
Jensen knew that religion was quickly turning out to be a problem in Perandora – the huge cultural differences between Perandorian natives and Carstavan immigrants being the root cause of it all. Jensen had been thinking about this issue for some time now and he was yet to come up with a solution.  
  
“Will additional security on the route through Riise help?” he asked.  
  
Mark, the governor of Riise, was quick to respond. “Your Majesty, orders will be issued at once.”  
  
“How many points on the route can you reinforce, Mark?” James asked with a frustrated sigh. “There are many more areas that need surveillance too, Jensen.”  
  
At Jensen’s questioning look, James elaborated. “Apart from Riise, there have been reports of looting and plundering on the route leading to the Osmiri ports, Your Majesty. This is causing problems to the people who are on pilgrimage to Holy Grounds in Carstava.”  
  
The matter was worse than Jensen thought. “Under whom does the Riise province fall?”  
  
“King Gerald of Anpi,” Mark answered.  
  
Jensen was shocked. He knew he would receive a divine signal to help him with the matters of Anpi but he never thought it would be so literal. It all fit perfectly. Jensen wishing to visit the shrine of Tuhan, learning of the problems faced by the Carstavan pilgrims, and the only solution to that problem being King Gerald – Jensen’s course of action was now clear to him.  
  
“Jim, kindly pass on my message to the King Gerald,” Jensen told his Prime Minister, “that I would be willing to accept his proposal of a marriage alliance with his second born son. And make it expressly known that, to ensure peace and stability in the province, I would be pleased to wed his son.”  
  
James and Mark looked taken aback. It was Mark who voiced his displeasure first. “But, Your Majesty, he is a native Perandorian. He belongs to a different religion and culture all together. How can this marriage be possible? Please reconsider.”  
  
Jensen wanted to snap at Mark for questioning his decisions. But, his doubts were reasonable. After all such a match between two people belonging to vastly different cultures was unheard of.  
“Mark, I have thought it over carefully,” Jensen said. He didn’t feel like he needed to explain his actions to his brother-in-law. But, there was something he did need to explain. “It was the respected Jeffery Dean who held the reins of the Ackles Empire in my name for years. All these years…”  
  
Jensen trailed off as he remembered childhood memories of blood and battle. “All these years I have wondered,” he continued. “Why haven’t our forefathers been able to conquer all of Perandora? Until now, I have been thinking of ways to fulfill this duty that was asked of me by my ancestors. The goal was clear but, the path wasn’t.” He said the last part to himself, thinking of the days and nights he spent bent over the map of Perandora, devising strategies and diplomatic policies to conquer the land.  
  
“Battlefields aren’t the only places where Empires are built. This marriage alliance – it creates a new bond and strengthens our Empire. This is a new beginning. Thank you, Lord Tuhan, for putting me on the right path. James, convey my message of acceptance.”  
  
~~~  
  
“But, Father, he is a Carstavan,” Jared argued, tears threatening to obscure his vision. The King looked at Jared with desperation in his eyes. Jared wanted to be a good son and do what was asked of him. But, he never thought his father would ever ask this of him.  
  
Jared took a deep breath and spoke when he was sure his voice wouldn’t waver. “As a child, I had no say in my betrothal to the Prince David of Heimsveldi. I had worked all these years to convince my heart of its fate and to accept Prince David. But, now, you ask me to marry a man… who doesn’t even know the first thing about our culture?”  
  
Try as hard as he might, Jared’s voice shook. What his father was asking of him was too much. He could not possibly marry and live with a man who doesn’t share his beliefs. His father was asking him to give up the faith that he was raised in.  
  
“Jared, as your father, I understand what you are going through,” the King said, walking closer to Jared and putting his hands on Jared’s shoulder. “Your heart is set out to marry Prince David. But, it was them who broke this match, son.”  
  
Jared’s eyes shot up to meet his father’s and he found nothing but truth in them. But, Jared thought that David wanted to marry him. David had said so. He had professed his love to Jared on various occasions when their families met but, he had never forced Jared to return his feelings. Surely, a man who cared that much for Jared wouldn’t break a match that had been made 12 summers ago.  
  
Jared’s father sensed his confusion. “The other Valtakun leaders aren’t looking favorably upon my decision to align with the Ackles,” he explained. “But, this is necessary, Jared. If our relationships with the Ackles turned sour we would be fighting battles like never before. Brave men will die, homes will be looted, and our people will become prisoners of war. But, if we are on their good side, we will be protected. That was why it was imperative for me to gain the Emperor’s support before Mathew did.”  
  
Tears were now freely rolling down Jared’s cheeks. He understood all that. He did. And he was just as concerned about the well-being of his people as his father. But, he still could not believe that he was being used as pawn in the political game of chess, with his feelings and opinions being spared no thought.  
  
“It pains me to ask this of you,” the King said. “If not for me, please do this for our people, Jared. For the Kingdom of Anpi, you will have to sacrifice your happiness.”  
  
And what could Jared say to that?  
  
~~~  
  
 _I will always come when you call._  The words Mathew spoke to Jared when they were 9 and 13 swirled in his mind as Jared wrote the words on the parchment.  
  
 _Dear brother,_  
 _I require your assistance. Please come rescue me._  
 _Yours, Jared._  
  
Jared picked up the parchment in his hands and ran the words over and over in his head. “No, I cannot send this letter,” he told Chad. “How can I request help from Mathew when he is in trouble himself?”  
  
“Pardon me, Jared,” Sofia said from behind him. “What if we manage to send a message to the Prince David, informing him that you are against this match? He could still be willing to marry you. If he knows that you do not wish to go through with this wedding, he will help you.”  
  
Jared thought that over. David always did seem to wish to marry him. And a childhood spent together, knowing that they would grow up to marry each other meant they were good friends. He could ask for the Heimsveldi assistance…  
  
“No, Sofia,” Jared said, walking towards his bed, the parchment still in hand. “I will be hurting father by doing so. He said that this marriage was essential for the safety of our people…”  
  
He trailed off as a silence set among his servants. He turned around to see his mother, the Queen enter the room. “Leave us,” the Queen ordered.  
  
When the maids and man-servants had left, his mother turned to him and spoke in an urgent voice. “There is a way out.”  
  
Hope flared in Jared’s chest. “What is it, Mamma?”  
  
The Queen sat him down on the bed and sat facing him. “We could send a servant in your place to marry him,” she said. “He’s never seen you. And you will wear decorative cloth and headgear during the ceremony to cover your face, anyway. So, no one will know it wasn’t you, Jared.”  
  
The plan sounded so tempting and the hope in his mother’s voice made him want to go through with it. But, Jared knew better. “We could do that. But, if the Emperor finds out it wasn’t me, the wrath of the Ackles Empire will rain down on Anpi for the betrayal.” Jared wished so bad that he could just take a chance and send someone else in his place. But, too much was at stake. “They will find out sooner or later, Mamma.”  
  
Tears filled the Queens eyes as she nodded. Jared suspected that she knew her plan wouldn’t work but she needed to hear it anyway. Maybe she was hoping Jared would just take the chance? He realized that the woman sitting before him was his mother and not the Queen of Anpi.  
  
His mother looked away and quickly wiped her eyes before turning to him again. It was in vain for new tears replaced the old ones. She spoke in a broken, desperate tone. “Then, my dear,” she said as she pulled Jared’s hand into hers. She placed a small copper vial in Jared’s upturned palm.   
  
“Keep this vial of poison… It is better to end your life than to lose your honor.”   
  
Her words turned into wretched sobs as she cried on Jared’s shoulder. Jared’s mouth was agape. He was frozen in shock, hardly believing what he had just heard, even as tears flowed freely from his eyes. The gravity if the situation hit him hard. His mother was right. It was better to kill yourself than lose your honor. Wasn’t that what he was taught his whole life – honor before self? He closed his palm on the vial and felt the cool metal burn into his skin.  
  
His eyes fell on the statuette of his favorite goddess, the Goddess Pjellori. She was the mother goddess who spreads love in the land and looks after all creations. She was the goddess of love. Jared wondered why he had been abandoned by the Mother. Why was it that he was doomed to live in a loveless marriage?  
  
“Why me?” he whispered into his mother’s hair.  
  
~~~  
  
Jared had spent the night before he was to leave for his wedding, praying to Pjellori. He did not know if he would be allowed to do this after the marriage. So, he sat in his praying chambers, legs folded beneath him, chanting the name of the goddess until it was dawn.  
  
A cool hand on his shoulder pulled him into reality from the momentary peace he found through prayer. It was time to prepare for his departure.  
  
Jared’s servants packed his belongings into large chests. Sofia asked him what she was to do with the letter he wrote yesterday and the vial of poison. Jared asked for those to be placed with his belongings in a secret compartment. They could be still of use.  
  
Jared asked for a few moments to himself before they left. Both his mother and father looked close to tears and they mutely nodded. Jared walked the halls in which he spent his childhood, remembering all the good times he had in the palace.   
  
He remembered quietly braiding his Cousin Megan’s hair to the handle of door. He had received quite the reprimand from the King for that. But, the undignified squeak that Megan let out, when she tried to stand and promptly fell backwards was worth it. He remembered Jeffery teaching him how to throw a good punch. He remembered Mathew promising him that he would always look after him. He also remembered the three of them gloating that they were better at sword fighting than the other two.   
  
His bed chamber now looked empty and barren with all his belongings being taken away. But, there were tell tale signs of his childhood here too. The drawing he made on the wall beside his bed of Prince David when he turned 13, and started noticing his betrothed’s beauty, was still there. It resembled a monkey more than a prince. Jared smiled. The fine arts had never been his strong suit.  
  
The palace hounds and the stable horses barked and whinnied as he approached them. The animals either sensed his distress or were aware that he was leaving for good. Whatever the reason, he felt better knowing that someone in the palace would miss his presence. When he saw Salinas, the pregnant mare, he almost broke into tears again. Jared had been taking care of the mare since it was a foal and now he wouldn’t be there to witness her give birth to another foal.  
  
The entourage from Anpi left 2 days before the wedding to reach the city of Bainise, which lied midway between Sydan and Anpi. The wedding was to be held in the outskirts of the city with important members of both courts in attendance. The Emperor’s mother however, was on a provincial tour and wouldn’t be able to attend. The Emperor’s sister, the Princess Mackenzie was forbidden to attend by her husband, Mark. Clearly, the thought of the Emperor marrying a Valtakun didn’t go well with the Emperor’s brother-in-law.  
  
Jared’s carriage was in the middle of the lineup, just behind his parents’. Jared would have loved to ride on horseback but the King thought it inappropriate for Jared to not present himself at his best to the Emperor on the day of the wedding. And a 2 day horseback journey wouldn’t help him in that matter. But, Jared wasn’t pleased about primping himself for a man whom he had never seen.  
  
“I heard the Emperor is a man of great beauty. It is said that he has muscles cut out of steel, face chiseled out of marble and the stature fit for an Emperor. Men and women alike throw themselves at him,” Chad said.  
  
Jared frowned. Had he voiced his musings aloud? If he did, he needed to make sure he never made such a mistake in the Ackles court.  
  
“Fear not, my prince,” Chad said with a knowing look. “You haven’t said anything aloud. I can just read you well, is all.”  
  
Jared felt a genuine smile break across his face. He was leaving his home behind to live in a fort full of strangers. His life will never be the same again. But, Jared was glad that he had his closest friends Chad and Sofia accompanying him to Sydan. He desperately needed some semblance of a connection with his home and the life he was leaving behind.  
  
Jared saw the tents erected the barren lands at the edge of Bainise. This was the marriage venue. Never in his life did Jared think that he would be married anywhere but at the temple of Goddess Pjellori. But, here he was.  
  
The tents were divided into two camps. On one side there was the Anpi standard flying and on the other was the Ackles flag. There was a smaller group of tents in between, where Jared assumed the marriage ceremony will be taking place. Now that he thought of it, Jared didn’t know what kind of ceremony this would be. He had never seen a Carstavan marriage and he did not know what was expected of him.  
  
His hands began to shake as the entourage neared the field. Nervousness was now warring with fear in his mind. Sofia clasped his hands together and gave him a reassuring smile. Jared smiled back – or at least he tried. Jared wondered if this was how the rest of his life was going to be. He had always been a confident prince who was always sure of himself. Uncertainty was a foreign concept to him. But, from now on he would always have a nagging doubt in his mind if he was doing the right thing or if he was insulting the alien Carstavan culture.  
  
By the time Jared had entered his tent, he was restless. He had to do something. He couldn’t just give up. He had to fight to save his honor. Taking three calming breaths – a trick that he learned from Mathew – Jared thought of the situation like a duel. In a duel you analyze your opponents’ strengths and weaknesses and use it against them.  
  
What did he know of the Ackles? What could he do to make the Emperor cancel the match instead of the other way around?  
  
Making up his mind, Jared called Chad.  
  
“You have a plan,” Chad said.  
  
Jared nodded. “Inform the Ackles Emperor that I seek an audience with him. Tell him that I have a few conditions that need to be met before I consent to this marriage.”  
  
~~~  
  
Jensen glared at Steve. It wasn’t his fault – he was just the messenger. But, he was the Emperor and conditions were being imposed on him.  
  
“For that reason, the Prince Jared wishes to have a private audience with His Majesty in his royal tent,” Steve read from the parchment. He looked uncomfortable under his Emperor’s stern glare.  
  
Who did this Prince Jared think he was and how dare he impose conditions on the Emperor of Perandora. He wasn’t someone who is ordered around. If this was how high-headed Jared was now, how would be behave after their wedding? Angry, Jensen strode out of his tent with purpose towards the Anpi camp.  
  
King Gerald was standing outside the Prince’s tent, looking shamefaced.  
  
“What are these conditions?” Jensen’s voice was low and menacing.  
  
The King seemed to shrink into himself. “I do not know, Your Majesty. He refuses to tell me. Forgive me.”  
  
Jensen realized that this wasn’t a snub on Anpi’s part. This was all Prince Jared. Jensen walked into the prince’s tent and was surprised to find a veil, dividing the space in two, hiding his betrothed from him. Jensen had never seen Jared but from his silhouette, he could deduce that Jared had a lithe form. He was tall – as tall as Jensen and his gangly limbs indicated that he was not done growing. The thought of taking a man who was taller than him tugged something in Jensen’s heart. He didn’t know what it was but, there was something.  
  
Jensen wanted to push back the threadbare curtains and see the prince’s face. He wondered if he would find Jared’s face as interesting as his silhouette.  
  
“Welcome, Your Majesty,” a soft voice said, pulling Jensen from his thoughts. He had to admit that his betrothed had a beautiful voice – soothing and firm at the same time. Jensen felt some of his anger melt away and curiosity take its place. If the prince had dared to impose conditions on Jensen, maybe they were things that were really important to him? Jensen thought it wouldn’t hurt him to listen to what the prince had to say.  
  
“I am extremely grateful to you for granting me this audience and taking the time out to listen to me,” Jared said. His accent was distinctly Valtakun. Jensen always found that accent, their clear pronunciation of each syllable to be majestic.  
  
“I have two conditions and I cannot wed you before these demands are met.” Jensen’s anger came back with a vengeance,  
  
“And what would they be?” he asked coldly.  
  
Jared hesitated only for a moment but then spoke in a determined tone. “I shall be allowed to keep my religion and faith and to follow my customs and traditions. Under no circumstances will I be forced into being a Worshipper of Tuhan.”  
  
Jensen remained silent.  
  
“Do you accept?” Jared asked tentatively.  
  
“What is the second one?” Jensen asked instead.  
  
Hope laced Jared’s voice when he spoke. “I shall be allowed to bring an idol of my Goddess with me and for Her a temple shall be built in my palace at the Fort.”  
  
A temple for a native Perandorian God in the Sydan Fort? Jared was either very brave or incredibly stupid if he thought that could happen.  
  
“These are my two conditions,” Jared said.   
  
Jensen turned around and walked out of the tent without a word. Standing in front of the crowd of courtiers from both courts, Jensen spoke.  
  
“King Gerald’s son had placed two conditions before me. And he would only consent to our marriage if these demands are met. His first condition: He would like to follow his own faith and traditions. The second one: a temple for his Goddess shall be erected in his palace in the Sydan Fort.”  
  
King Gerald sighed heavily and started move towards the tent – most likely to tell the fiery prince that the Sydan Fort is no place for a temple. But, Jensen stopped him with a gesture of his hand.  
  
He continued to speak. “I have heard stories of the Valtakun pride and honor. Today I witness it. I salute Prince Jared’s courage and candor. Let me inform him that I, too, am a son of the Valtakun land. I was born on the same soil as he was. The same pride and honor runs in my blood. I have decided that this marriage alliance with Prince Jared is…” Jensen watched as the Anpi courtier’s faces fell and he smiled. “… acceptable to me.”  
  
King Gerald looked up in surprise and so did Jensen’s own courtiers. “By Tuhan’s blessing, all his demands will be met to his satisfaction.”  
  
Of course erecting a temple for a native Perandorian Goddess in the Sydan Fort would raise eyebrows. But, Jensen was the Emperor and could do as he pleased. And after seeing Prince Jared demonstrate such courage and dignity, Jensen was bowled over. He had the insane urge to satisfy any demands that Jared made.  
  
There would be time for that tonight, he thought as he made his way to his tent – the pleased smirk never leaving his face.  
  
~~~  
  
Jared collapsed on his chair. He had fully expected the Emperor to reject his demands. He thought things were finally working in his favor when the Emperor responded coldly to his demands. But, hearing the Emperor speak made a heavy brick weight settle on Jared’s chest. Now, he had no legitimate excuse to not go through with this marriage – other than the lack of love he felt towards his betrothed. He knew what his father would say, though. We are royalty, Jared. We don’t have the luxury of feelings.  
  
Soon, maidens entered his tent to bathe him and prepare him for the wedding ceremony that night. He was cleansed with turmeric and milk. His skin felt as smooth as silk by the time they were done and his hair fell neatly over his shoulders in baby curls. He was being gift-wrapped for the Emperor.  
  
Jared was pleasantly surprised when the marriage ceremony included a Valtakun ceremony. A Valtakun priest blessed them and declared them a couple with the holy fire as witness. Now Jared was bound to the Emperor through his customs and he didn’t even have the luxury of pretending that he did not consider the marriage legitimate in the eyes of his Gods and Goddesses.  
  
Then there was a Carstavan ceremony. Jared and Jensen sat facing each other with a thin veil separating them and a Carstavan priest conducted the marriage. Jared tuned it all out, fixing his eyes on his lap. Only when the ceremony was over and grains of rice were being sprinkled over him, did he come back to himself.  
  
The crowd cheered their congratulations to the newlyweds. A Carstavan pilgrim spoke to the Emperor. “Your Majesty, congratulations. Your alliance with Anpi has given us pilgrims a new reason to rejoice. A group of Carstavan Pilgrims would like to perform a traditional Carstavan dance in your honor, Your Majesty.”  
  
The Emperor smiled and asked for the dancers to be presented. Jared felt sick to his core. He couldn’t sit and celebrate his marriage with a man he had no affections for. He asked to be given leave to retreat to his tent and surprising him once more, the Emperor agreed.  
  
He smiled a predatory smile and said, “Take all the rest you can get, my dear. You will need it.”  
  
Jared didn’t fully grasp the meaning of those words until he noticed that no one seemed to be offended by him taking an early leave. In fact, many of them smiled warmly at him. Then it hit Jared – they all thought he was taking leave to prepare himself for his wedding night.  
  
Jared broke down as soon as the flaps of his tent fell shut. Chad held him in his arms as Sofia rubbed his back in soothing gestures. The two of them were shedding their own tears as well. So, Jared tried to rein in his emotions for their sake.  
  
“Let it out, Jared,” Chad said, stopping his hand from wiping at his tears. “Just let it all out.”  
  
And Jared did. He cried till his heart’s content and then some more.  
  
~~~  
  
The flaps of the tent were closed behind him as Jensen entered. The interior was beautifully decorated with exotic smelling flowers. In a bowl, by the bedside, were delicious looking fruit. There was also a generous assortment of wines and other beverages. The large bed in the centre was covered in rose petals. Lavender scented candles which were scattered across the tent bathed the interiors in a warm orange glow. The aim of the arrangement was to create a romantic atmosphere for the newlyweds, Jensen guessed.  
  
They needn’t have bothered. Jensen was already in the mood for romance with a particularly passionate Valtakun Prince, who was now sitting shyly on the bed with his head bowed, knees drawn to his chest and his hands hugging them close. His earlier deductions of the prince’s physique turned out to be correct. And without the curtain veil to hide him, Jared looked even more exquisite.   
  
Jared was wearing a heavily embroidered tunic, dark slacks and a cloak over them. The cloak covered his face in shadows and Jensen realized that he had never seen his husband’s face. Now, that wouldn’t do.  
  
Jensen sat of the bed, slightly facing Jared. He felt rather than saw Jared tense up by his side. The air suddenly cackled with electricity and Jensen wanted nothing more than to rip the layers of clothing from his husband’s body and worship it. But, Jensen sensed Jared’s nervousness and decided to go slow with him.   
  
Jensen ran his fingertips lightly over Jared’s knuckles and Jared flinched. Jensen smiled. He wondered if Jared didn’t carry his fiery demeanor to bed or if he was simply nervous. Jensen put his hand over Jared’s, trying to put him at ease but Jared quickly drew his hands closer to his chest. Jensen frowned but didn’t think much of it. His husband was definitely a virgin – not that he ever doubted his virtue but, the way he was acting made his inexperience easy to see.  
  
Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s shoulder. Jared froze again. Jensen frowned and pulled his hands back. He realized now that his husband wasn’t nervous about their wedding night – he was reluctant to let Jensen touch him.  
  
“What is the reason for this indifference?” Jensen asked. He could feel anger crawling up his spine but he was mostly curious.  
  
Jared didn’t answer.  
  
“Are you unhappy with this marriage?” Jensen asked. Jared’s continued silence was all the answer he needed. He sighed.   
  
“The Carstavan culture gives both spouses equal rights in dissolving the marriage. It is in your right to do so if you are unhappy with the match. You can break the bond and become free once more.” Even as Jensen said the words, a strange lump formed his in his throat, making it difficult for him to get the words out. He hoped Jared doesn’t decide to dissolve the marriage. He didn’t know why but he didn’t want Jared to leave. He had a feeling that once they got to know each other, they could be good friends – or even more.  
  
“Dissolving a marriage might be a part of your culture but, in our culture it a bond that lasts through the life and the afterlife,” Jared said softly, with no hint of derisiveness in his voice. He wasn’t insulting Jensen’s culture but stating a simple fact.  
  
“I am very grateful to you,” Jared continued, “for fulfilling my demands. I don’t know why but, I have this fear and doubt in my heart. I haven’t been able to accept this marriage wholeheartedly. Maybe this is because of how different our cultures and traditions are. I did consent to the marriage and yet, my heart is not ready to be mated to you.”  
  
Jensen nodded, though he wasn’t sure if Jared was looking at him from under his cloak. “I respect you,” Jensen said. “I value your feelings. And it is for this reason that I will never force myself on you.” Jensen rose from the bed. “I will only touch you, when your heart is ready for me.” For some reason, Jensen felt that it was important for him to make Jared feel comfortable – as comfortable as possible, given the circumstances – and to reassure him.  
  
“May the God look after you,” he said and left for his private part of the tent without a backwards glance at Jared. As he lay in bed that night, Jensen did not feel bad about not having his spouse by his side to warm his bed on his wedding night Instead, he felt bad thinking about Prince Jared’s confession. Jared clearly did not wish to marry Jensen and Jensen felt like a monster for not inquiring after Jared’s wishes first.  
  
This feeling that seemed to crush Jensen’s heart and made the spacious tent seem too small all of a sudden was foreign to him. All night, Jensen kept sneaking glances at Jared. They were separated by a thin curtain once more. But, this time Jensen was glad for the wall between them, for Jay seemed to be able to relax and eventually fall asleep when Jensen wasn’t in the same space as he.  
  
Eventually, the exhaustion from the evening’s activities pulled Jensen into unconsciousness. The last thought before he fell asleep was, ‘since when do I refer to Prince Jared as Jay?’  
  
~~~  
  
Jared woke up when his maids drew the curtains back, letting the sunlight into the tent. Jared surprised himself when the first thing out of his lips as soon as he woke up was, “Where is the Emperor?”  
  
“He is leaving for Malwa to take care some important businesses,” Sofia answered.  
  
Jared quickly got off the bed and reached the window just in time to see the Emperor’s entourage ride away. He refused to acknowledge the pang of disappointment that came with the knowledge that his husband chose to spend the first day after their wedding away from him. It was, after all, his fault. He was the one rejected the Emperor’s advances and asked for some time. He should be grateful for the Emperor's understanding and he was.  
  
Truth was, Jared had a hard time connecting the Emperor he heard of through tales in court with the man he saw the day before. The Emperor he heard of was a ruthless foreign invader who destroyed many an army on the battlefield. But, the man he saw didn't seem to be heartless monster. This Emperor had not only agreed to his demands of retaining his faith but also promised to not force himself on Jared and to wait till Jared was ready. This man was understanding, compassionate and beyond generous.   
  
Jared wondered – now that he did not need to fear about having to renounce his faith – maybe, he could have a life with the Emperor Jensen. But, for that, he needed to start over. He needed to work on his marriage – this new relationship that he has formed and put aside his earlier resentments and prejudiced assumptions.  
  
“Is everything alright, Jared?” Sofia asked.  
  
“Yes, it is,” Jared answered truthfully.

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

 

It was a one day journey to the capital city of Sydan. And Jared made it alone. The Emperor was away on state business in Malwa.   
  
“Did you scare him so bad that he ran away to Malwa?” Chad asked. Jared knew that Chad was only trying to lighten the mood and ease his tension. Jared and his 3 man-servants and 3 maids were all very nervous. They were soon going to enter the Ackles Fort – a foreign place. And the anxiety was thick in the air inside Jared’s carriage.  
  
Jared couldn’t help but hope that the Emperor was with him so he’d have at least one familiar face among the Ackles. It was unexplainable but Jared realized that the Emperor’s presence went a long way in soothing his nerves about his future.  
  
Jared had lived in royal palaces all his life and the Valtakuns were known for their grandeur. But, any royal palace that he saw paled in comparison to the Ackles Fort. High walls fortified the royal palaces. The outer façade of the walls were made of red sandstone while the inner walls were built with brick. He noticed the strategically placed watchtowers all along the walls and could see the nozzles of the cannons peeking out through the battlements on the walls. There were evenly spaced embrasures all along the walls which allowed the archers to shoot from under cover in the event of a siege.  
  
No wonder that it is said, trying to invade the Ackles Fort is akin to entering the den of a lion. Jared realized that the tales were true. The walls of the Sydan Fort were impenetrable.   
  
Inside the fort walls, the harsh, unforgiving brick walls gave way to meticulously carved facades and arches, embellished with inlay work in white marble. The outer walls of the palaces were decorated in Carstavan designs, verses written in Carstavan calligraphy and figurines of various animals, men and women.  
  
The main courtyard was a grand affair, set in the traditional Carstavan style, meant to impress the people entering the fort. Jared was impressed. There was welcoming party, of men and women, awaiting him and all of them smiled brightly at him as he got out of his carriage. He had expected a less than cordial welcome since he was a Valtakun and this was a surprise. Perhaps Jared should stop being so wary of the Ackles. So far, every one of them was pleasant and accepting towards him. Maybe they weren’t the heartless invaders everyone made them out to be.  
  
A dark haired, petite woman made her way towards him and greeted him with the traditional Carstavan welcome.  
  
“Welcome to the Sydan Fort, Emperor Consort,” she said. For a moment, Jared wondered if she was addressing someone else before he remembered that he was now the consort of the Emperor of Perandora. “My name is Genevieve,” she continued. “I will be one of your chief maidens in the Ackles Court.”  
  
Jared smiled warmly at her. Genevieve then led him towards a group of women standing a few feet away. He noticed that the woman at the centre of the group was covered in beautiful jewelry fit for a Queen. There was a cloth being held high above her head, to protect her from the glare of the sun. Jared deduced that she must be the Emperor’s mother, Empress Donna.  
  
Genevieve made the introductions. “This is the Emperor’s mother, wife of Emperor Alan the Good, Empress Donna.”  
  
Jared bent low to touch his mother-in-law’s feet – the traditional Valtakun way of greeting elders. Donna put a hand on his shoulder and raised him up. She smiled affectionately at him, her eyes radiating maternal love. Suddenly, Jared was reminded of his mother. He had to work hard to keep the tears from forming in his eyes.  
  
“My son has chosen a handsome groom,” the Empress said. “May Tuhan keep you safe from harm. May He keep be you peaceful and happy.”  
  
The men and women around her muttered “May it be, may it be.”  
  
The Empress then led him to another group of women, who were dressed in simple white, linen clothes. “Let me introduce you to Samantha Smith – Jensen’s wet nurse. She is like a mother to him. And she is also a minister in the Ackles court.”  
  
Jared bent low and greeted Samantha by clasping his hands together. Samantha nodded at him and didn’t utter a word of acknowledgement. She eyed him warily, her eyes cold. Jared felt a chill run down his spine when he met her eyes. He ignored the feeling of danger he got when he looked at Samantha, chalking it up to his paranoia.  
  
The Empress led him away, towards the entrance into the palace. “Remember, son,” she said, “Samantha Smith’s word is law here. Jensen has the utmost respect for her. Even I do not compare. I was away for almost 15 years of Jensen’s life. It was Samantha who nurtured Jensen with love and warmth. Today, he might ignore what I say. But, he always follows Samantha’s advice.”  
  
Fear crawled up Jared’s spine. He wondered what would happen if Samantha did not warm up to him. Would she be able to persuade the Emperor to send him back to Anpi? Jared did not even want to consider the disgrace that should fall upon him and his parents should that happen.  
  
The Empress noticed his fear, just the way his mother would. “Do not fear, dear prince,” she said. “This is your home. You will be cherished and loved here.” Jared knew at that moment, that no matter what happened, he would always have the support of the Empress. He thanked the Goddess Pjellori for gifting him with such a loving mother-in-law.  
  
“Genevieve, take the Prince to his royal palace,” she ordered.  
  
“Your Majesty, this way please,” Genevieve said. Jared wanted to say that there was one more thing to be done. But, he was interrupted before he could start.  
  
“No, no, there is one more rite to be carried out,” a dark haired and blue-eyed man said. Jared turned towards him and saw that he was talking to Chad. He felt glad that his companion had found a friend.  
  
Jared’s maidens began to sing a Valtakun folk song about marriage while they placed a gold plate with wet vermilion and a pot filled with rice grains at the entrance of the palace. Another plate filled with wet vermilion was presented to him. Jared touched the surface with his hands, palms outstretched, coloring his palms in red. He placed his hands on the outer walls of the palace, leaving his handprint on them. Then he gently toppled the rice filled pot with his foot, spilling the grain everywhere.  
  
“Grace the palace with your presence, Your Majesty,” the blue eyed man said. “Leave the footprints of your delicate feet in your wake.”  
  
Jared stepped lightly onto the plate filled with vermilion and walked with his foot colored red, leaving his footprints on the floor.   
  
The symbolism behind the Valtakun rites being that when Jared would leave his marks on his in-law’s home it would become his home. He would be remembered here forever. The rice he spilled upon his entrance symbolized the riches he would bring to his new home and his spouse. Jared found himself hoping that those traditions were true and that he could be a spouse that the Emperor was proud of.  
  
The palace was made of numerous buildings, surrounding a central courtyard, each one more beautiful than the other. There was a pond filled with lily pads at the centre of the courtyard, with a pleasure pavilion attached to it.  
  
“Welcome, welcome, my dear Prince,” the blue-eyed man, Jared came to know as Misha, gushed bodily ushering him towards his palace. Jared knew then why Misha and Chad had become friends so quickly. Misha was just the Carstavan version of Chad.  
  
“Your palace is divided into 5 parts. This is your reception hall, Your Majesty,” Genevieve said when they entered his palace. The reception hall was spacious, with various seating arrangements and a gilded cage at its centre. Jared almost laughed at the irony.  
  
“This is Harley and this is Sadie,” Misha said pointing towards the parrots in the cage which were squawking loudly. They were beautiful birds with blue and red feathers. They most surely were exotic birds caught in a forest somewhere far away.  
  
“These parrots are really rare and very difficult catch, Your Majesty.” Misha said. “They are known for their intelligence. They learn words very quickly.”  
  
Jared smiled sadly at the parrots and followed Genevieve as she led him deeper into the palace. “This is your sleeping area,” she said, leading him to a room with a large dome for a roof. Jared wondered if every inch of the palace was inlaid with gold and silver and decorated in Carstavan carvings and moldings.   
  
“And this is your dressing area,” Genevieve said showing him an area with a large, ornate gold mirror, “and this area is for your relaxation and recreation.” The sitting area allowed him to view the terrace outside through the meticulously carved windows. “And this is your prayer room,” she said showing Jared an empty but grand room.  
  
“Yes, but you surely will not require a prayer area,” Misha said.  
  
“Of course, I will need one, Misha,” Jared said. “In here will be the temple for my Goddess Pjellori.”  
  
“Sure, sure, why not? Now we will start worshipping native Perandorian Gods and Goddesses in the Ackles court,” Misha said, gesturing expansively and looking put out.  
  
Jared realized that Misha was only joking but he wanted to assure him that just as he did not wish to be forced to change his faith, Jared would not force others to change their faith. But, he let it go when Genevieve reprimanded Misha for him.  
  
“Misha!” she said sternly and Misha fell quiet. “We have heard of your conditions,” she told Jared in a softer voice. “Your courage is truly worthy of praise, Your Majesty.”  
  
“Trust me,” Misha said, somber now. “These are the Ackles. Your Goddess’s temple will be majestic.”  
  
“I do not need anything grand,” Jared said. “A simple temple will be more than enough. Pass on this message to the Emperor.”  
  
“Yes, Your Majesty.”  
  
That night, as Jared lay in his new bed, he tried to imagine that he was in Anpi. But, the gold inlays and Carstavan decorations on the ceiling made it impossible for him to do so. So, he lay there thinking until he fell asleep. By the time he woke up the next morning, he had accepted Sydan Fort as his home.  
  
~~~  
  
“On your guard! Crowning glory of the Ancient Dynasty of Ackles, Great and Mighty King of the Kings, Emperor of Perandora, graces this court with his presence.”  
  
Jensen took his place on the golden throne in the court room as his courtiers bowed down to him.  
  
“Long live the Ackles Emperor Jensen Ross,” Christian Kane said, his call echoed by the other courtiers.  
  
“The honorable Michael of the House of Rosenbaum,” it was announced. Michael, Jensen’s finance minister stepped forward.  
  
“Your Majesty,” Michael said, “Due to the battles we’ve fought there is a danger of recession in our Empire. Prices of all the necessary commodities are on the raise. The effect of this is the most on the common man. Our whole economy would become unstable.”  
  
“You bring a good point to notice, Michael,” James agreed.  
  
This particular subject has been worrying Jensen too. He knew war is taxing on the economy but it was a necessary evil. He decided he needed to discuss the matters with his most trusted courtiers. “This subject requires special attention. Therefore, we will discuss this in my private court,” Jensen announced. “Next subject.”  
  
“Your Majesty, your brother-in-law Mark has taken over the governance of Riise without imperial consent,” James said in a grave voice.  
  
Kerr Smith, Jensen’s foster brother stepped forward. “Mark claims to have committed this offense in retaliation to your wedding to the Valtakun Prince, Your Majesty.”  
  
“Silence, Kerr,” James bellowed. “This isn’t the time to discuss family matters. That, we shall do in private.”  
  
“No, Jim,” Jensen interrupted. Hearing Kerr speak of his brother-in-law’s contempt with his wedding made Jensen wish to hear what his courtiers thought of his marriage to Jared. “Let Kerr speak his mind right now.”  
  
Kerr took another step forward. “Pardon me, Your Majesty, but Mark does not believe in your ability to rule. He even went so far as to say that by going through with this marriage, you have brought dishonor to your ancestors and the Ackles Empire. He justifies his disobedience by saying such things of you.”  
  
With every word that Kerr spoke, Jensen’s blood boiled with rage. “Mark…” he growled low in his throat. Mark had crossed all boundaries by questioning Jensen’s authority and capability. Had he not been his beloved sister’s spouse, Jensen would have had Mark beheaded in public by then.  
  
“Your Majesty?” he heard Samantha Smith’s voice break through his haze of anger. Jensen turned a questioning glance towards the woman he called Mother Smith.  
  
“Do not bother yourself with Mark’s words,” she said. “There is a limit to how high a frog can leap. And that is all this is – a frog trying to jump higher than it can.” Jensen nodded, his rage having been washed away by Mother Smith’s calming words.  
  
“But, Mark of the House of Pellegrino does have a point, Madam Samantha Smith,” Mark of the House of Sheppard, one of Jensen’s Nobles and spiritual advisers said as he stepped forward.  
  
“Your Majesty,” he said turning towards Jensen. “Was this the only way of consolidating your Empire? This one begs for your forgiveness but, I would like to say that His Majesty’s heart is ruling his mind.” He raised an accusing finger towards Jensen. “What compelled you to have joined yourself with a Valtakun prince in marriage?”  
  
“It was an administrative decision, respected Head of the Nobles,” Mother Smith said stepping forward. “And it was perfectly in His Majesty’s right to take such a decision. Choices that are in the good of the Empire should be taken without our Faith clouding our judgments.”  
  
“What you say is right, Madam,” Sebastian of the House of Roche, another of Jensen’s Nobles stepped forward. “But, our question is, why has a temple been built for a native Perandorian Goddess in the Fort? This is an insult to our culture.”  
  
Jensen did not feel like having to defend his actions but he had to. His courtiers had a right to know why he did what he did. “Noble Mark, Noble Sebastian, every decision I have made has been made to adapt to the times and circumstances. The well being of the Empire is of the highest priority in my heart.”  
  
Jensen sighed. Was this what his courtiers thought of the choices he has made? “Very well. What would you have me do, Respected Nobles?”  
  
“Forgive me for saying this, Your Majesty,” Noble Mark said, looking genuinely sorry as he bowed his head before he looked up and spoke again. “But, the Emperor Consort should be kept away from the court. And no changes should be brought in our customs and traditions on his account.”  
  
The Noble didn’t look like he had finished but he stopped abruptly when a beautiful, soft voice came wafting through the air. The court fell silent as everyone looked around in search of the person to whom that faery-like voice belonged to. But, Jensen recognized it instantly. He had heard the voice only a handful of times but, the clear Valtakun accent had been permanently etched into his brain.  
  
The Sydan Fort was architectural masterpiece. It was designed in such a way that when a sound is made in a certain spot of the Fort, the walls reflected it so that the sound was heard in another, distant part of the fort. It was especially useful when the Fort was under attack and the guards on the other side of the Fort needed to be intimated. But, right now, the design made it so that Jensen could hear his husband singing softly from his palace.  
  
Jensen got to his feet and closed his eyes, letting the rhythm of Jared’s voice wash over him. The song was a siren call. As if in a trance, Jensen walked away from his throne, cutting his way through the courtiers that were staring at him. His heart pulled him towards the source of the magical sound and his feet moved of their own accord.  
  
Jensen only partially regained his senses as he was about to leave the court. He turned around to find his courtiers looking at him strangely. He swallowed hard, wondering what it was about the voice that made him want to abort a court session. “Disperse,” he ordered.  
  
As he turned around, making his way towards Jared’s palace, he heard the announcement. “The court has been adjourned for the day.” He did not look to see if the courtiers had left. He knew that they were all frozen in place staring at his disappearing back.  
  
The men and women attending the royal spouses gave way to let him pass, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Jensen entered Jared’s palace and the two exquisite birds that were placed in a gilded cage, greeted him. “Welcome, welcome,” they squawked. For a moment, Jensen was afraid that Jared would top singing and when he didn’t, Jensen thanked Tuhan for the small mercy.  
  
He took notice of how in the little time that Jared had been there, he made the palace his own place. The curtains in the palace were a more muted and soft color than he had remembered and the air smelled of lavender and lily. The perfume wasn’t overbearing but subtle, filling Jensen’s senses and leaving him craving more. Jensen saw the mirror framed in gold that he had ordered especially for Jared, standing in one part of the room. He couldn’t help but feel envious that it had the privilege of seeing Jared’s face when he didn’t. He ran his fingers over the silk sheets on Jared’s bed, imagining him lying on them at night. The sheets had Valtakun patterns on them and Jensen wondered if this was Jared’s way of feeling closer to his home.  
  
He noticed the assortment of confectionaries and sweets from various parts of the Empire, placed in a bowl by Jared’s bedside and smiled. His husband had a weakness for sweet things.  
  
But, it was the voice that had enchanted him and pulled him towards Jared’s prayer room. Jared had left his footwear outside the room so Jensen did the same, before entering the prayer room. Jared hadn’t noticed his arrival and was still singing beautiful sounding verses in an ancient Valtakun language. His body was swaying slightly to his own tune. Jared’s eyes and attention were fixed on the statuette of who Jensen guessed must be his goddess Pjellori.  
  
Jensen stood a few feet behind Jared, listening to him singing and never wanting it to end. He did not understand the verses but they filled him with a sort of peace and happiness and made his heart feel lighter.  
  
Jared wasn’t wearing the cloak that Jensen was so used to seeing on him. And standing this close to his husband after so long, just a few feet away from finally being able to see the face that has been haunting his dreams, Jensen couldn’t resist the temptation of moving towards him.   
  
Jensen walked around to Jared’s side, as quietly as he could, bending his head low to see his face. But, Jared noticed his presence and stopped singing mid-note, turning startled eyes towards him. Jensen froze as he took in the sight of his husband’s face. He had heard of the Valtakun prince’s beauty but no description he ever heard came close to doing justice to the angelic face before him.  
  
Jared’s face was angular with a sharp, pointed nose, framed by soft auburn hair that fell in curls at the nape of his long neck. His forehead was wide indicating that he was very wise. His skin was of smooth complexion, though a shade darker than Jensen’s. His soft bow lips, which were parted in a gasp, were of the pink color that reminded Jensen of a newborn’s skin. Jared had small moles on his face – imperfections that made him even more perfect. But, what captivated Jensen more than anything were the ever changing, expressive, liquid eyes. Jensen could swear to Tuhan that they were green like the grass in scorching summer not a moment ago. But, now they were blue like the sky on a clear summer day.  
  
Jared stared at him for a moment too long and Jensen realized that he too was looking at his husband’s face for the first time without a curtain or a veiled cloak to obscure his vision. Jensen hoped Jared found him as attractive as he found Jared and when his husband’s cheeks heated visibly, Jensen smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Jared quickly composed himself and bowed to his goddess one last time before getting to his feet. He held a gold plate in his hands. On the plate there was a platter holding burning camphor, some flowers, grains of rice, turmeric and vermilion. Jared held it in front of Jensen, looking at him with intent.  
Jensen had always known what to do. Even when he was a child, forced to become an Emperor, he had known what was expected of him. So, it stunned him now that, standing in front of his husband, staring at a fire made of burning camphor, he didn’t know what to do.  
  
Jensen raised his eyebrows in askance. Jared looked pointedly at the plate and then back at him. Jensen too looked down and then back at Jared. Jared did the same thing once more, letting his eyes linger on the fire and then back at Jensen. Trying to understand what Jared wanted from him, Jensen stared hard at the plate in his husband’s hands. He struggled to remember anything he could about Valtakun culture that would tell him what to do. He came up blank.  
  
Jared sighed. Balancing the plate with one hand, Jared swept his right hand over the fire and touched his hand to his eyes. Jensen still did not understand what he was supposed to do but he decided to imitate what Jared had just done. He swept his right hand over the fire and touched his hand to Jared’s eyes.   
  
By the time he remembered his promise to Jared about not touching him until he was ready, it was too late. Jensen pulled his hand back like it was burned. Jared looked at him with wide eyes and Jensen was just ready to apologize when Jared started laughing.  
  
Jensen was startled by the sudden change of mood. He knew he was being laughed at but he couldn’t bring himself to care when he saw the twin dimples that indented each of Jared’s cheeks. Jensen’s lips soon curved into a fond smile.  
  
Still smiling, Jared shook his head slightly in exasperation. He swept his hand over the fire once more and touched it to Jensen’s eyes this time.  
  
“The fire cleanses your body and spirit,” Jared explained and it was only then Jensen understood what he was supposed to do. Then, Jared took a pinch of the vermilion and put it on Jensen’s forehead just between the eyes. “The vermilion is to protect you from evil,” he said, shyly.  
  
Jared bent low and touched his feet – which Jensen knew was the sign of respect for elders. He pulled Jared up by his arms and found the younger man blushing. Jensen found Jared’s mix of fiery passion and shyness intoxicating. He must have held on a moment too long because Jared started to look nervous. Jensen pulled back slowly, trying to maintain the little contact he was allowed for as long as he could.  
  
Jared then turned to his goddess once more, bowed to her and walked out of the prayer room. Realizing his presence was no longer welcome, Jensen left the palace. But, even as he felt a pang of disappointment, Jensen smiled remembering Jared’s laugh and his soft fingers on Jensen’s eyelids.  
  
As he walked away from the palace, the cool wind caressed his skin. But, he could still feel the warmth in his fingertips where he touched Jared. Jensen imagined Jared singing for him with the same love he showed his goddess. His heart fluttered in his chest and his blood sang in his veins. Yet, Jensen felt tranquil and happy.  
  
Jensen wondered if that was what love felt like.  
  
~~~  
  
“That is it? Nothing more happened?” Chad asked sceptically.  
  
“I told you. He just walked in when I was praying, stared at me and then left. He didn’t even say a word.”  
  
“Uh huh,” Chad said raising his eyebrows. “Is that why you’ve been walking around looking like a tomato? I’ve never seen you blush this much – not even when Prince David kissed you on your cheek.”  
  
Jared felt his face heat up even more – which at this point should have been impossible. He cursed his body for reacting so much the Emperor’s touch. Jared had heard about the Emperor’s beauty. But, nothing had prepared him for when he turned to his side to see the most beautiful man to grace the world. The Emperor’s strong jaw and chiseled chest contrasted with the pale skin and the dusting of freckles, making him look powerful and soft all at once. He had eyes of the color of the tress in monsoon and Jared found himself lost in them.  
  
Thankfully, he had regained his senses before could embarrass himself any further. And when the Emperor touched his eyes softly with battle-worn hands, he lost himself again for a moment. Then he burst out laughing. He thought the older man would be angry with him but he just smiled a confused smile. The Emperor had been gentle when he touched his shoulders to pull him up and when Jared started to grow nervous, he let go.  
  
Jared had expected his husband to accompany him to the sitting area so they could… do something. But, when he turned around, he was alone. Jared tried not to take it to heart. The Emperor, surely, had more important things to do than lounge with his husband. Jared was disappointed, yes. But, he was also happy. He was happy to know that there was something forming between him and his husband – an acquaintance, a friendship or a romance. But, no matter what it was, Jared couldn’t deny the sparks that flew when his eyes met his husband’s.  
  
“That is exactly why I don’t believe you.” Chad’s accusing voice sounded far, far away to Jared’s ears even though, he was in the sitting room with Jared, Sofia, Genevieve and Misha.  
  
“What?” Jared asked dumbly. Sofia and Genevieve giggled. Misha looked at him as if Jared were a lost pup. Chad looked annoyed – just like he always did.  
  
“You get that look in your eyes, that dreamy look,” Chad said, waving his hands around, almost poking Jared in the eye. “You start to smile stupidly and forget that I am even there.” He pouted. “Surely something must have happened.”  
  
“Nothing did, Chad,” Jared said. “And do not worry. You will always be able to annoy me, no matter where I am or what I am thinking.”  
  
Chad opened his mouth to speak again and Sofia cuffed him on the back of his head. “Quiet, Chad. Quit whining like a child.”  
  
“Let the Prince be,” Misha said with a knowing glint in his eyes that Jared had come to fear. “He is in love.”  
  
Before Jared could protest or stammer while trying to protest, they heard a loud booming voice from the terrace outside.  
  
“Why was James of the House of Beaver appointed Prime Minister and not me?”  
  
Jared frowned and rushed to the door leading to the terrace. Sofia, Genevieve, Chad and Misha joined him soon. On the other side of the courtyard, outside the Empresses’ palace, were standing the Emperor, Samantha Smith, the Empress and a man Jared didn’t recognize.  
  
“I know why,” the man continued to speak in a loud and jarring voice. He was swaying on his feet slightly and Jared realized he must have been intoxicated.  
  
“You consider James as your father. That was why you have appointed him the Prime Minister,” he accused the Emperor.  
  
“Who is this man that dares to speak to the Emperor in such raised voice?” Jared asked Genevieve.  
  
“That is not true,” the Emperor said. “I believe in his political abilities.”  
  
“He is Kerr Smith,” Genevieve whispered to Jared. “Son of Madam Samantha Smith, he is the foster and older brother of the Emperor.”  
  
“He dares to challenge the Emperor without any claim to the crown or to the throne,” Misha said from behind him.  
  
“Misha…” Genevieve reprimanded weakly. She didn’t seem to be too fond of Kerr Smith, either.  
  
“The assbutt is full of deceit and dishonesty,” Misha barreled on, paying no heed to Genevieve. “He is a thousand scoundrels rolled into one.”  
  
Across the courtyard, Kerr Smith was getting bolder and bolder with his choice of words to the Emperor. “How are you any more capable of ruling an Empire than I am?” he said getting into the Emperor’s face. “You were nothing but a puppet in Jeffery Dean’s hands all these years. Do not forget that it was my mother who raised you and guided you. I am just as capable as you are, if not more.”  
  
The Emperor shook his head in disgust. “On what grounds could I have appointed him the Prime Minister, Mother Smith?” Samantha Smith looked torn as she looked from her son to her foster son. “He has committed shameful and inhuman crimes. He ransacked Malwa. Raped women! When I declared that no prisoner of the war shall be made a slave, he disobeyed my orders. He has done everything that I abhor, committed actions that I loathe. He has brought dishonor to the Ackles dynasty.”  
  
“And marrying an unholy Valtakun prince brings great honor to the Ackles?” Kerr questioned.  
  
“Watch your tongue, Kerr!” the Emperor, who had been speaking mildly so far, roared. “Take the name of the Prince with respect! Do not forget that he is now the Emperor Consort of Perandora. I will not tolerate disrespect towards my husband.”  
  
Kerr Smith, Samantha Smith and even the Empress looked as shocked as Jared felt but the Emperor stood his ground, glaring daggers at his foster brother.  
  
“Your Majesty!” Kerr sneered before he walked away.  
  
When the Emperor turned his face towards the torchlight, Jared noticed the anger simmering beneath the surface of his handsome features. And he wondered how he ever thought that marrying the Emperor would mean giving up his honor.  
  
~~~  
  
During his next session with the court Nobles for spiritual guidance, Jensen asked them, what love was.  
  
“Your Majesty, that is a difficult question,” Noble Demore of the House of Barnes said. “I would like to answer this through an anecdote.”   
  
“Please do,” Jensen said.  
  
“Your Majesty, the Angels were once asked, ‘What is heaven?’ They said, ‘The heart in which there is love, is heaven itself.’ Then the angels were asked, ‘What is hell?’ They replied, ‘The heart which is devoid of love is hell.’”  
  
The other nobles nodded their acquiescence. “Beautiful,” Jensen agreed. “Today’s session comes to an end,” an attendant announced and all the Nobles got to their feet to leave.   
  
Jensen made his way to the terrace and spotted Jared sitting on the pleasure pavilion with his attendants. He was playing with two pups, chasing after them as they slipped through his fingers. He threw his head back and laughed when one of the pups stumbled over its tiny feet and fell forward. Jared picked up the little creature, cradling it in his strong arms the way he would cradle a baby, petting and cooing at it. Jensen could see no shadows in the man’s eyes. When Jared loved, he loved freely and fully.  
  
Jensen thought it would truly be heaven if he were to be loved by Jared.  
  
Seeing his husband smile was like seeing a flower bloom in spring. It filled Jensen with joy and hope. It made the whole world mellow and the time slow down. Jensen knew he could just watch Jared’s beautiful smiling face for hours and never get tired.   
  
In the following days, everything seemed fresh and new to Jensen – the way the soil smelt after rainfall. The air suddenly was more fragrant and the colors more vibrant. He would wander the palace courtyard at nights, smiling to himself every time he saw a movement in Jared’s palace. He often found himself humming off-key to Jared’s song, even when he was in the presence of his ministers. Jensen smiled more than usual and the little things that had previously angered him didn’t matter anymore. And when he knew that he would be crossing paths with his husband, he couldn’t stop himself from picking his best robes or from wishing Jared would notice him.  
  
Even his mother, the Empress, noticed the change in him. She would give him a knowing smile every time he chanced a secretive glance in the direction of Jared’s palace, hoping to see him. To his horror, Jensen would blush at that and he tried his best to hide it. He was the Emperor and Emperors do not blush. But, Jared was making him do things that Jensen never thought Emperors did.  
  
It all came to a head when he was in audience with Mother Smith, discussing affairs of state when Jared stepped on to the terrace, drying his hair after a bath.   
  
“Rebels must be dealt with harshly,” she was saying. “Should the ruler be weak, the land goes into disarray.”  
  
Jensen saw Jared running his fingers through his hair to disentangle them and he longed to run his fingers through the auburn locks.  
  
“As for your brother-in-law Mark, you should exercise caution,” he thought he heard Mother Smith say. He couldn’t be sure, though. Jensen’s mind was far away, trying to imagine what it would taste like if he were to lick the water droplets that clung to Jared’s impressive pectorals.  
  
“He is getting out of control,” Mother Smith said a little more forcefully, bringing Jensen’s mind back to reality. Jensen pursed his lips together and tried to pretend that he was listening intently to her but the disapproving glare Mother Smith was giving him was enough to tell him that he had failed. Even then, he couldn’t help but take one more, quick glance at Jared.  
  
Jensen realized he had to do something. Having an erection while you were talking to the woman you considered your mother was horrifying enough but something like that most certainly couldn’t happen when he was at court. Should he be unfortunate (or fortunate) Jared would stroll by leisurely in the gardens when he was conducting court and Jensen’s cock would promptly fill with blood.   
  
He had to do something. But, what? No one had ever affected Jensen this way so how was he to know what to do?  
  
~~~  
  
Jared pushed the curtain back to walk out onto the terrace and stopped immediately. He walked backwards and drew the curtains close, leaving some space for him to peek outside so he could watch without being spotted.  
  
Out on the terrace was the Emperor… yielding a sword.   
  
The Emperor was yielding a sword wearing white linen pants that hung low on his hips and hugged his ass… and nothing else.  
  
The sword made a swishing sound as it cut through the air. He performed some impressive maneuvers some of which Mathew had taught Jared and some which were entirely foreign to Jared. He guessed that the Emperor probably designed them himself. He moved his sword with such speed, accuracy and confidence that Jared found himself in a reverie. With is back to Jared, the Emperor widened his stance, spread his hands out, with the sword pointed straight at an invisible enemy.   
  
He held the position for a few minutes and the muscles in his back rippled beautifully with the effort. Jared had never seen the Emperor without his robe on. And though he looked fit and strong in the heavily embellished garments, it was nothing compared to what he looked without them. The Emperor had impressive, bulging biceps and broad shoulders. Strong muscles moved underneath the flawless back that narrowed down at his hips. Sweat formed in rivulets and ran down his spine, disappearing into the linen.  
  
The Emperor then swiveled the metal effortlessly through the air as if it weighed nothing and Jared found his breath quickening and heartbeat increasing. His hand went instinctually to his crotch to adjust the slight pressure there and that was when he realized he was hard and aching. Jared bit his lip so hard to stop himself from groaning that he drew blood. The copper tinge grounded him and stopped him from coming in his pants. Barely. Jared didn’t realize his eyes had slipped close until he opened them.  
  
The Emperor was smirking at him, looking straight into Jared’s eyes.  
  
Jared let the curtain close fully and retreated into the shadows, embarrassed and incredibly turned on. The Emperor grinned at him, through the curtain, letting him know that he knew what affect he was having on Jared.  
  
Curse him and his incredible body.  
  
So, Chad’s plans of trying to tease the Emperor so he would come to Jared were officially derailed. The Emperor clearly knew what game Jared was playing and this was his retaliation. Jared wondered why he had ever listened to Chad. He knew why: he was desperate and in love and his pride wouldn’t let him go to the Emperor so he wanted to make the Emperor come to him. But, that didn’t mean he would admit that.  
  
Jared decided he had to find some other way of wooing the Emperor – this time preferably wooing, instead of teasing. And he had to stop listening to Chad.

~~~


	5. Chapter 5

 

Chad, Sofia and Misha were playing Pachisi in Jared’s palace’s reception area and Jared was lost in thought thinking about the Emperor. He saw Harley and Sadie petting each other in their cage and he couldn’t help but imagine they were him and the Emperor.  
  
Jared heard Sofia throw the dice and giggle just as Misha groaned. “Oh, no, I lose again,” the blue eyed man grumbled.  
  
Sofia giggled some more. “Don’t worry, Misha. The ones who lose in this game are the ones who get lucky in love,” she said.  
  
Misha huffed. “Me and love? Luck doesn’t favor me in romance, either. Tell me something. Have you ever fallen in love with someone?”  
  
Chad and Sofia both turned bright shades of red. Misha gave Jared a secret smile. “Why this sudden interest in my love life? I have never loved anyone. I know I never will. No girl can hold my eye for long…” Chad babbled.  
  
Misha smirked. “I was asking the Prince. Why are you so flustered?”  
  
“Of course you were asking the Prince,” Chad said, pretending to be off-handed about it and failing. “What makes you think Jared will answer that question?”  
  
Trying to put his friend out of his misery, Jared interrupted. “It is alright, Chad. To tell you the truth Misha, I do not know what love is,” Jared sing-songed.  
  
Misha stood up and once more started doing his expansive gestures. “Love? Oh, love is myriad of feelings.”  
  
“You have never loved anyone,” Sofia said. “How do you know what love is?”  
  
“What do you think I have been doing as the Palace’s Head Eunuch all these years?” Misha said. “I utilize my leisure periods to unite hopeless couples in love. Oh, the romance…”  
  
“Your Majesty?” came Genevieve’s voice as she entered Jared’s palace with a maiden in tow. After bowing to Jared she spoke. “I bring good news. The Emperor has ordered a Valtakun feast in your honor on the Day of the Saint.”  
  
Jared sat up. “A Valtakun feast? In my honor?” Jared asked disbelief coloring his voice.  
  
“No, in my honor,” Misha said in all seriousness. Jared rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“And…” Genevieve sat in front of Jared. She was holding a plate with a red cloth on it. She pulled the fabric back to reveal a pearl and jade neck piece. “He has sent you a gift.”  
  
“It is quite beautiful,” Jared said softly. “Inform the Emperor that I like his gift very much.”  
  
“Sure, Your Majesty.”  
  
“You do know what this means, right, Jared?” Chad said. When Jared turned questioning eyes on him, he rolled his eyes and elaborated. “He is trying to woo you,” he said as if it should have been obvious to Jared. Perhaps it should have been.  
  
Genevieve, Misha and Sofia stared at him expectantly. “If it so…” Jared mused. “Then why should I not woo him back?”  
  
“What do you propose to do?” Sofia asked.  
  
Jared thought hard about that question. He could have an equally impressive neck piece or robes of gold and silver threads made for the Emperor. But, somehow the material gifts did not seem to encompass the love he felt in his heart for his husband. He needed to be more expressive, show the Emperor that Jared accepted him as his spouse.  
  
“I will cook the meals for the feast,” Jared announced easily.  
  
“Huh?” Misha and Genevieve looked at him as if he had told them that the sun rises in the west while Chad and Sofia exchanged a glance.  
  
“Listen to this!” Misha said. “Now the Prince’s delicate fingers will grind spices and stir large metal pots.” His tone indicated that he believed it cannot be done. “Surely that will be done.”  
  
Genevieve game him a fond smile. “You cannot do that,” she said.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because…” she paused for a moment as if she were expecting Jared to understand her meaning. “Because you are the Emperor Consort!” she stated.  
  
“When I cook, I will not be the Emperor Consort,” Jared said. “I will me just a husband.”  
  
“My, my!” Misha said, looking impressed now.  
  
Jared stood in the large Imperial kitchen, taking note of the various fruits, vegetables, spices and condiments available to him. He had noticed the Kuzhinier, the Head Chef, staring at him as if Jared were a figment of his imagination.  
  
“O Kuzhinier, why are you gawking?” Misha asked.  
  
The Kuzhinier broke out of the trance he was in. “This is the first time an Empress or an Emperor Consort has graced our kitchen with their presence. Has our cooking displeased His Majesty?”  
  
“The Prince was afraid that you would stew peas in a pot and serve it to the Emperor,” Misha said only to be promptly scolded by Genevieve.  
  
“Misha!”  
  
“We are all at your service, Your Majesty,” the Kuzhinier said.  
  
“Prepare the ingredients…” Jared said.  
  
“Come on, everyone, listen to today’s menu,” Misha said and all the other chefs followed him. Jared saw the large pot in which the meal was to be made and made his way to it.  
  
“Your Majesty, we have had all the vessels cleansed according to your instructions,” the Kuzhinier said.  
  
Jared was about to issue his next orders, about which dish was to be prepared first, when an attendant arrived into the kitchen.  
  
“The honorable Samantha Smith enters the kitchen!” she announced.  
  
“Keep your distance,” Samantha told the servants who were bowing down to her. The chefs and Jared’s attendants all retreated into the shadows of the kitchen to give Jared and Samantha some semblance of privacy.  
  
Jared made his way towards Samantha to greet her when she spoke in a cold, harsh voice. “There is a difference between dreaming and fulfilling those dreams,” she said. “Do not fool yourself into believing that a Prince has become an Emperor Consort.”  
  
Jared frowned. Samantha Smith’s presence always put him at unease. But, she had never uttered more than a couple of words to him. He was just as surprised at hearing her talk to him and he was confused about what her words meant.  
  
“What wrong have I done to displease you?” Jared asked.  
  
“First you demand a temple be built in the Sydan Fort and now you annex the Imperial Kitchen?” she said. “I understand everything…”  
  
“What do you understand?” Jared asked. He moved closer to Samantha Smith so he could speak without needing to raise his voice the way Samantha was. “I have annexed the Imperial Kitchen? I have every right to Kitchen as The Emperor’s husband.”  
  
Samantha too moved closer to Jared, getting into his face. She seemed to be trying to intimidate Jared than to keep her voice down. She was several inches shorter than Jared but her cold gaze made him feel like a helpless child. “Do not forget that your marriage with Jensen is just an alliance,” she said. “A trade made in exchange for peace.”  
  
Jared smiled at her. “It might be a trade for you. But, in our culture marriage is a bond that is sacred. It only breaks after death.”  
  
“Do not try to teach me the meaning of marriage,” Samantha said. “Which marriage are you talking about? The one that hasn’t been consummated yet?”  
  
Jared gaped at Samantha in shock, his heart beating fast in his chest. He did not think anyone except the Emperor knew that their marriage hasn’t been consummated.   
  
“A marriage is only complete when there is an heir on the way,” Samantha said. “And if Jensen never touches you, how can you bear him an heir? Prince Jared, enjoy the world of the Ackles. But, don’t even try to be a part of it.”  
  
“I…” Jared was at a loss for words after hearing the sheer hatred in Samantha Smith’s voice. She sounded almost happy that his marriage with the Emperor had never been consummated – that there wasn’t any bond between the man she considered her son and his spouse. And she was asking Jared to make no moves to make his marriage fruitful.  
  
“I cannot believe that you are saying that,” Jared said astonished. “How can you even claim to be the Emperor’s mother?”  
  
“Yes!” Samantha said, her calm façade giving way to anger and indignation. “I am his mother. I had fed him my milk. I made sure he had peaceful sleep at night by sacrificing my own happiness. I was the one who protected the Emperor for a very long time from all the dangers in the world. As long as I was with him, no force was even able to harm him. When he was child, Jensen was attacked with an arrow. I took the arrow to my chest and saved him. If anyone tries to come between me and Jensen, I will destroy them! I have kept him from the world’s harmful eye. And you think I would leave him exposed to your poisonous sight? Never!”  
  
Samantha walked away, leaving Jared shaking and close to tears. He could not understand how someone who claimed to love the Emperor would not wish for him to have happy marriage with his spouse. His earlier fears of Samantha Smith influencing the Emperor to send him away returned. But, this time it was not the shame that made his knees go weak. It was thought of losing the Emperor’s love and trust. Should that happen, Jared would be helpless to do anything to stop it.  
  
~~~  
  
Jared saw the Emperor waiting for him for the feast on his throne. Important officers of his court, including the Prime Minister, the Financial Minister were present. So were the Emperor’s trusted generals and envoys of all the Ackles Provinces, the Empress and other members of the Imperial family.  
As Jared and his attendants entered the hall with various vegetarian Valtakun dishes, the Emperor smiled brightly at him. Jared promptly blushed – the Emperor was smiling a lot at him and it set his heart aflutter. His attendants placed the vessels containing the various dishes at the centre of the hall.  
  
“Your Majesty,” Sofia announced, “the menu today is Dal Bati Churma, Ker-Sangri, Pithode, Gatte, Til-papdi and Panchmel Sabzi.” The Emperor smiled looking straight into Jared’s eyes and nodded his approval. “And for dessert,” Sofia continued. “We have prepared, Ghevar and Sohan Halwa.”  
  
“Well done, Kuzhinier,” the Emperor announced. “You have outdone yourself.”  
  
The Kuzhinier stepped forward with his head bowed down. “Pardon me, Your Majesty. It wasn’t me who has cooked today’s feast but the Emperor Consort himself.”  
  
The Emperor turned shocked eyes towards Jared and Jared smiled. He then turned to the Kuzhinier. “But, Kuzhinier, this feast was to be held in the honor of the Emperor Consort.”  
  
“Yes, Your Majesty,” the Kuzhinier said sounding miserable.  
  
Jared stepped forward. “It wasn’t the Kuzhinier’s fault, Your Majesty. I had asked him let me prepare the feast.”  
  
“Why would you take the trouble to do so?” the Emperor asked his voice softer now, his eyes shining with admiration.  
  
“I do not consider it a trouble but my good fortune,” Jared said honestly.  
  
The Emperor met his eyes and Jared knew that he had understood what Jared’s intention behind preparing the meal was. For a moment, they were lost in each other’s eyes, the world around them forgotten, smiling softly at each other – that was until Samantha Smith stepped forward and spoke.  
  
“Forgive me, Your Majesty,” she said not sounding sorry at all. “Let me remind you that according the Imperial Law the food that is to be presented to the Emperor should be tasted first by the cook. Only then is it considered safe for the Emperor to eat it.”  
  
The Emperor’s smile fell from his face and so did the smiles of all the other courtiers present. “Since the cook today is the Emperor Consort Jared himself,” Samantha continued, “may he taste the food first.”  
  
Jared stared at Samantha Smith, unsure if she was joking and when he was sure she wasn’t, he turned to the Emperor with alarm in his eyes. The Emperor looked just as uncomfortable as Jared was. He wet his lips and turned to speak to Samantha Smith. But, she spoke before the Emperor could get a word out.  
  
“Matters of security must be respected by His Majesty,” she said sounding smug. “Even the Emperor himself cannot object to this.”  
  
Jared turned to look at Samantha Smith. He wouldn’t put her above lying about the Imperial Law just to insult Jared. Samantha looked at him with a false smile on her face. “Go on, Consort Jared. Taste the food and deem it safe.”  
  
Jared turned once more to the Emperor and saw him looking helplessly at Jared. Jared decided that should he be accused of trying to poison the Emperor’s food and be treated like any other cook, then he shall bear it with dignity. Steeling himself, he sat himself in front of the dishes and waited for Chad, Sofia and Genevieve.  
  
He saw Sophia trying to smile reassuringly at him. He saw the courtiers averting their eyes in unease so as to not witness the slight to the Emperor Consort’s honor. Jared bore through it all with his chin raised high and tasted each dish that was presented to him. When he finished tasting the final dish, he looked up at the Emperor. He smiled weakly at Jared but Jared did not have it in himself to smile back.  
  
“Your Majesty, the food is safe for you to eat,” Genevieve said in a somber voice.  
  
“Now, His Majesty can enjoy the meal,” Samantha said.  
  
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as the Emperor tried to catch Jared’s eyes but Jared refused to look at him.  
  
“Bring me the vessels in which Prince Jared has tasted the food. I wish to eat from the same plate,” the Emperor announced. Jared looked up to meet his husband’s eyes and found them smiling at him. “The food will taste better that way.”  
  
A smile slowly formed on Jared’s lips as he blushed. His plate was placed in front of the Emperor and the attendants served the food to the other courtiers as the tension in the hall eased. As the Emperor made to taste the Dal-bati Churma, Jared stepped forward in a hurry.  
  
“Wait!”  
  
The Emperor paused with his hand in the air and lips parted as he looked at Jared in confusion.  
  
“Don’t eat that!” Jared said.  
  
The Emperor’s eyes dropped to the food as if to check what was wrong with it, before rising to meet Jared’s eyes. “Why not?”  
  
“It has…” Jared said timidly, “not enough salt.”  
  
The court burst into laughter. The Emperor smiled at Jared and shook his head fondly, eating the food anyway. He seemed to like the way the dish tasted for he had some more. Jared turned to glance sideways at Samantha and found her looking at him in confusion and shock. Jared couldn’t help the smirk that formed on his lips when he saw the disappointment in her eyes.  
  
The attendants were busy serving course after course of the vegetarian Valtakun meal to the members of the Ackles court who seemed to enjoy the food greatly.  
  
“The food is exquisite,” the Emperor said. He looked at Jared with a tender look in his eyes that softened the war-roughened features of his face. “Every morsel deserves praise. I have enjoyed the meal so much that from now on, on every Day of the Saint, I will only eat vegetarian Valtakun food from the Emperor Consort Jared’s kitchen.”  
  
Jared smiled back, thinking he had finally managed to woo the Emperor.  
  
~~~  
  
Jensen was discussing the matters of state with Michael and James while taking a stroll in the fort courtyard. But, his mind kept wandering to Jared.  
  
“Foreigners shouldn’t be allowed to trade in grain on the Perandorian soil without our consent, Your Majesty.” His finance minister was speaking of ways through which they could increase the Empire’s revenue. It was a very important issue. But, Jensen wasn’t giving it as much thought as he should have been. “We should collect taxes on all the grain that is imported and exported.”  
  
“One more suggestion, Jensen,” James said. “Certain provinces are suffering from severe droughts. I recommend that we waive the taxes of those regions.”  
  
“You are right, Jim,” Jensen said. “Ensure that both policies are implemented immediately.”  
  
“Yes, Your Majesty,” Michael said, leaving to carry out the orders.   
  
James turned to him with an expression on his face that meant he wanted to discuss something. Jensen braced himself for a reprimand about not focusing enough on important state matters. But, Jim only smiled at Jensen and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jensen thought Jim looked proud of him. But, that could not be. He hadn’t done anything that deserved praise.  
  
“You chose a good husband, Jensen,” James said, sounding like a father rather than a Prime Minister. “Prince Jared has been good for you. Do not lose him.”  
  
Though shocked, Jensen smiled. What Jim had said had been true. Jared had been good for him. And he did not think he would lose Jared. Though their wedding had begun as a mere alliance it was shaping up to be something else. Slowly but surely Jensen seemed to be gaining Jared’s acceptance as well.  
  
As Jim walked away, leaving Jensen to his thoughts, he heard Jared’s attendant, Misha’s voice.  
  
“Oh, God!” he exclaimed. Jensen turned around to see Jared on the other side of the courtyard, with his attendants. The cage in which the two exotic parrots were placed was brought out of the palace. Jared took each bird from the cage into his hands and released them into the air.  
  
“Oh God, what have you done?” Misha asked, sounding put out, rather than scared. “Should the Emperor know of this he would kick me out into the wild too.”  
  
Jared smiled, still looking at the birds disappearing into the horizon. “It is more important for them to be in the wild than you,” he said.  
  
Jensen smiled to himself as he walked away.  
  
The days following the Day of the Saint, Jensen had asked Jared to keep him company more and more often. They would take leisurely walks in the palace gardens, close to each other, but never touching. Neither of them spoke much – just a few wayward observations about the flowers or the sky. But, the silence was companionable – like they were childhood friends who knew everything about the other and did not need to speak to be comfortable around each other. For Jensen who was used to people always wanting to talk to him about one thing or the other, it was a boon. Instead, he used the time they were together to look at his husband, touch him through his eyes.  
  
Sometimes, they would lounge on the pleasure pavilion in the palace courtyard, as Jared’s mutts played by their side.  
  
“You seem quite fond of the hounds,” Jensen asked.  
  
“I am,” Jared replied, as he petted the smallest of the pup, eyes not meeting Jensen’s. “These animals give away their love unconditionally. They place their complete and utter trust and faith in us.” Jensen looked at the little brown creature tugging at Jared’s robes in an attempt to get him to play with it. The creature was unfazed by Jared’s impressive height and was looking at him with big brown eyes.  
  
“If all humans were this way,” Jared said, almost wistfully, “the world would be a much happier place.”  
  
Jensen couldn’t argue with the wisdom in those words.  
  
“Have you never had any mutts of your own?” Jared asked looking at Jensen. For a moment, Jensen forgot to breathe as the full attention of the blue-green eyes focused on him. It was like staring at the sun. He realized he had been staring when Jared shyly ducked his head, blushing but smiling.   
  
Jensen wanted to lick the dimples indenting Jared’s cheek. He felt his manhood fill with blood at the thought and he cleared his throat.  
  
“No, I never did,” Jensen answered. “Since I was 9, all I ever did was train in the arts of battle and learn the ways of the Court.”  
  
Jared frowned. “My father had trained me in political matters as well. But, that never stopped me from having mutts.”  
  
Jensen knew that Jared was no longer talking just about hounds. “It was different for me. I lived and grew up on a battlefield, constantly fighting to consolidate my authority.”  
  
Jared was still looking expectantly at him, waiting for him to open up even more. Jensen never did that. He never talked to people about himself. But, something about Jared’s open and loving gaze prompted him to do so.  
  
“It is difficult to run an Empire when you are only of 18 summers of age and everyone thinks you aren’t fit to rule. All my life someone or the other had ruled in my name. It was only recently that I had ended the regency and took reigns over the governance.”  
  
Jared was looking at him with wide eyes, clearly shocked. His eyes looked like that of a pup and that thought made Jensen laugh. “What? Surely you knew that I am of only 21 summers.”  
  
Jared shook his head slowly. “I thought you were older than 30 summers.”  
  
Jensen shook his head no. He realized how little his husband knew of him while he at least had the knowledge that Jared was of 17 summers – knowledge provided by Jared’s father. No wonder Jared wasn’t happy with the marriage. He hoped to correct the wrongs and get to know his husband and give Jared a chance to know him.  
  
“I, uh…” Jensen struggled to find words. He cursed himself for blushing. “Do I look that old?”  
  
Jared laughed, his eyes sparkling with mirth. It was a long time before his laughter subsided. “No, you do not. You look good,” he said shyly.  
  
“I do?”  
  
Jensen noticed the small hitch in Jared’s breath and the darkening of his eyes. “Yeah, you do. I like you the way you look.”  
  
Jensen gave Jared his most charming grin and enjoyed the view as his husband turned a darker shade of red and looked away.  
  
Jensen realized quite soon that Jared’s eyes were like windows into his soul. Often Jensen could tell whether Jared was pleased or unhappy by looking at those expressive eyes. Yet, he felt as if there was always a wall of glass between them that kept them apart.  
  
Jared worshipped Pjellori every morning and more often than not, Jensen found himself joining him – if only to hear Jared’s lovely voice and to see the love and devotion shining in his eyes. At nights, Jensen would look at Jared’s palace longingly, wondering if Jared thought of him in his dreams. He had kept the promise he made on their wedding night and never touched Jared with intent. He couldn’t help but wish he could.  
  
He couldn’t help but wish Jared would let him into his heart – can’t help but wish Jared was his.  
  
~~~  
  
“Jared, I do not wish to leave on this provincial tour but duty calls,” the Empress told Jared as she got ready to enter her carriage. Jared smiled his understanding. He knew how important it was to be connected to the people of the land and learn of their troubles and difficulties.  
  
The Empress ran her fingers through his hair affectionately. Jared bent to touch her feet but was stopped before he could. “May Tuhan keep you safe,” she said. Jared helped the Empress into her carriage as the attendants called for Tuhan to look after their Empress.   
  
As the carriage left through the gates of the palace, something heavy settled in Jared’s chest. He told himself that it was just the pain of seeing his mother-in-law, who he had come to love like his own mother, leave. But, his heart told him that bad things would happen before the Empress returned from her tour.  
  
Jared knew his fears had come true when he heard loud screams and yells from the palace courtyard. Jared moved towards the entrance to the terrace when Misha and Chad came running in.  
  
“Jared you must stay hidden,” Chad said sounding out of breath. Sofia and Genevieve came rushing in too.  
  
“What is happening?” Jared asked still moving towards the terrace.  
  
“Kerr Smith has murdered the Prime Minister James,” Genevieve answered. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and her cheeks were flushed with exertion.  
  
“What?” Jared exclaimed.  
  
“He has entered the palace with a sword in his hands,” Sofia said, openly crying. Jared’s eyes widened. He quickened his stride when Misha stopped him.  
  
“You cannot be seen by Kerr, Jared,” he said. “He will not hesitate to kill you.”  
  
“I cannot stand by and let him terrorize my attendants, Misha,” Jared said. Chad and Misha tried to stop him but he pushed his way onto the terrace. Though out of breath, Chad and Misha came to stand by his side too, as if to protect him.  
  
Jared searched the courtyard for any sign of Kerr Smith. He spotted the man going towards the Emperor’s palace with a bloodied sword in his hands and an insane glint in his eyes. Before Jared could react, however, the Emperor walked out of his palace and deflected Kerr’s strike with his own sword.  
In a flash, the Emperor had Kerr incapacitated by running his head into a pillar and threw him on the ground.  
  
“You insolent, ungrateful, son of a bitch. How dare you! You murdered a good man who was like a father to me,” the Emperor roared. Jared instinctively flinched. He had seen the Emperor cold and angry but never this furious. Even his voice was roughened by the rage and the nerves in the Emperor’s neck popped out.   
  
Soldiers and the Emperor’s personal Imperial guard came rushing onto the terrace, pointing their swords at Kerr.   
  
“Arrest this miserable, wretched man!” the Emperor ordered. The soldiers lifted a struggling Kerr by his armpits and made him stand in front of the Emperor.   
  
“Today you have broken all limits of my patience,” the Emperor said. “To bury your heinous crimes you killed Jim Beaver – a man who is not only a loyal officer of the Ackles Empire but also a great man. I considered him a father and you have assassinated him.”  
  
The Emperor stood back and while looking into Kerr Smith’s eyes, announced his punishment. “Lift him up and throw him off the terrace, head first,” he said without a hitch in his voice.  
  
“No, Jensen! Jensen, please!” Kerr pleaded and struggled in the soldier’s grip. Jared looked on in horror as the Emperor witnessed the execution of his foster brother.  
  
Without a hint of remorse or sadness, the Emperor ordered for the punishment to be meted out. “Carry out the order!” he told his soldiers, his voice drowning Kerr Smith’s desperate cries.   
  
Kerr’s anguished cry ended in an undignified crushing sound as the soldiers picked him up by his feet and threw him head first, off the terrace. Misha and Chad let out twin gasps but all Jared could hear was the Emperor’s cold, rage filled voice. “Is he dead?”  
  
“No, Your Majesty,” one of the soldiers answered. “He is still moving.”  
  
“Then bring him up and throw him down again,” the Emperor ordered. Jared stared horror-struck and appalled as the Emperor calmly watched his bloodied brother being dragged up the terrace. Kerr let out pitiful, gurgling sounds but the Emperor was unaffected.   
  
Kerr was thrown off the terrace once more, as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. Jared clearly heard the sound of Kerr’s head being split open as he hit the ground. The Emperor walked to the edge of the terrace and stared at Kerr’s mangled corpse with undisguised disgust.  
  
“Keep your distance!” he ordered the soldiers.  
  
Jared turned to see Genevieve and Sofia shaking and holding on to each other. Misha and Chad looked equally shaken. Jared heard the clang of the Emperor’s sword hitting the ground. When he saw the Emperor, his lips were twisted into an ugly sneer. His handsome features were marred by an expression of unadulterated hatred.  
  
Jared looked but he couldn’t find any trace of the tender and loving man he fell in love with. In his place he found a heartless monster – an Ackles.  
  
~~~  
  
Jensen knelt in front of Mother Smith with his head nestled on her knee. Mother Smith sat stone still, her clear skin streaked with dried tears.   
  
“Mother Smith,” Jensen said, trying to catch her eye. But, Samantha wouldn’t look at him. “I had to kill Kerr because of the crimes he had committed. He has been embezzling taxes from Malwa and when James had figured that out, Kerr murdered him,” Jensen said softly.   
  
Samantha gave no reaction. Jensen placed his hand on Samantha’s and spoke in a more urgent tone. “I had to do what was right – just the way you raised me to,” he said, desperately trying to make Mother Smith believe his words. He had never had a personal grudge against Kerr. He considered him a brother. But, what Kerr did would have been inexcusable even if he were Jensen’s blood brother. Mother Smith had to know that.  
  
“I understand,” Mother Smith said, finally, her voice scratchy from grief. She still did not look at Jensen. “Kerr had committed a crime and he had to pay for it. That is why I forgive you, Jensen.”  
  
Jensen felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He knew that Mother Smith loved him and she would never disown him. But, he was worried that by killing Kerr he had broken her heart beyond repair – beyond forgiveness.  
  
“I know that no one can come between you and your throne.” Mother Smith turned to Jensen, looking him in the eye for the first time since he spoke of Kerr’s execution. “And in my opinion, even Jared should not attempt such a thing.”  
  
Jensen was taken aback. The sudden change in conversation from Kerr to Jared threw him off course. “Jared? Why do you speak of him?”  
  
Mother Smith picked up a small copper vial from a table by her bedside and held it to the torchlight. Jensen noticed that it had Anpi’s royal standard engraved on it. “Do you know what this is Jensen? A vial of poison,” Mother Smith said. “It was found in one of Jared’s chests.”  
  
With unsure fingers, Jensen took the vial from Mother Smith’s hands and ran the pad of his thumb on the engraving. “My greatest fear is coming true,” Mother Smith said.  
  
“Fear?” Jensen asked, his voice barely a whisper  
  
“Not all that shines is gold, Jensen,” Mother Smith said. “Find out to whom Jared writes to, besides his family.”  
  
Jensen got to his feet. “Mother Smith, what are you insinuating?”  
  
“Jared was betrothed to the Crown Prince of Heimsveldi when he was a child. Then he agreed to wed you. Why? He is an assassin sent by the Valtakuns in the disguise of an ideal husband.”  
  
Jensen took a step back. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing – what Mother Smith was implying. It couldn’t be true. But, the vial of poison in his hands did bear the Anpi royal standard. What use did Jared have of a vial of poison? He turned away from Mother Smith to hide the tears pooling in his eyes.  
  
“Are you saying that…” Jensen paused to steady his shaking voice. “Jared is sending messages to the Crown Prince of Heimsveldi?”  
  
“You are no longer a child, Jensen,” Mother Smith said. “He is your husband and yet he refuses to be intimate with you. Have you never wondered why?”  
  
Jensen did. He thought he knew. Jared was just overwhelmed by having his entire world turned upside down in a matter of days. He needed time to adjust to his new life as an Ackles and Jensen had sworn to give him as much time as he needed. And he thought that he was coming through – that he was finally winning Jared’s trust.   
  
But, what if?   
  
Jensen tried hard to not let doubt cloud his judgment but hearing Mother Smith speak of Jared this way so soon after he was betrayed by his own foster brother, didn’t help the matters.  
  
“Because…” Mother Smith’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “His heart belongs to the Prince of Heimsveldi – who is coming to meet him soon.”  
  
Jensen turned around to face her. “What?” he asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
“No matter how much it shines, one face of the mirror is always black, Jensen.”  
  
~~~  
  
Misha stood a few feet ahead of him, disguised in a soldier’s armor, holding a lantern while Jared remained in the shadows. When Misha signaled to him that the coast was clear, Jared stepped forward. He looked into the darkness, trying to see if he could spot a man riding a horse. They waited for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only a few minutes, before Jared saw three riders making their way towards them on their horses.  
  
The riders stopped short of the torchlight from the Fort. One of the riders dismounted, handed his horse to another rider and stepped into the light. Jared’s face broke into a smile when he saw the familiar face of his beloved brother Mathew.  
  
“How is my little brother?” Mathew asked, making his way towards Jared. Jared’s smile fell as he noticed the tiredness he saw on his brother’s face. His brother seemed to have aged many years in the span of a few months.  
  
“I was worried about you, Matt,” Jared said moving towards his brother. “Why did you ask to meet me in secret outside the Fort walls? In your letter you said that you would come to take me away. But, why?”  
  
“Because, I knew you were unhappy, Jared,” Mathew said, his eyes shining with concern for his little brother. “That is why I came as soon as I read the letter. I did promise that I would always come when you call.”  
  
Jared was glad to see his brother. But, he was at a loss as to what was happening. “Letter? Which letter?”  
  
“The one you sent me,” Mathew said.  
  
“But, I have sent you no letter.”  
  
Mathew frowned. “What do you mean, Jared?” Mathew pulled a rolled piece of parchment from his robes. Attached to it was a jeweled ring that Jared instantly identified as his own. “Here it is,” Mathew said, handing it to Jared. “And your ring too.”  
  
Jared examined the ring once more before confirming that it was his. “This ring…” Jared unrolled the parchment and Misha stepped in from behind to illuminate it with the lantern. His eyes ran over the neat font and Jared knew that it was the letter he had written the night before he left for his wedding.   
  
“This letter… I did write this letter before my marriage,” he said frowning. “But, I never sent it to you, for I knew you were dealing with your own troubles.” Jared remembered thinking that he could not bother his brother with his problems when Mathew was in exile.  
  
“How are you, brother?” Jared asked voicing the question that had been bothering him since he saw Mathew ride away from the Anpi Palace.  
  
Mathew laughed without any humor in it. “Me? I am well. After losing Mark of the House of Pellegrino’s support, I have been wandering about without a kingdom or a home. I have found refuge and an ally in the King and Crown Prince of Heimsveldi.” Mathew shook his head. “Never mind about me. I have been worried about you all this time.”  
  
Jared smiled knowing that his brother had found an ally and that he wasn’t alone. His heart warmed when Mathew told him that he had been worried about Jared. It was like Mathew to think about Jared’s well being when he had his own bigger troubles.  
  
“Matt, I am happy here,” Jared said.  
  
“Happy? How can you be happy when you have been forced to marry against your will, Jared?”  
  
“It is not the way you think it is,” Jared said putting as much conviction as he could into his words. “The Emperor has been good to me. He hasn’t forced me to renounce my faith. He even let me have a temple built for Pjellori in my palace.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Jared nodded with a smile. He could imagine all the horrible things Mathew had been imagining of his time in the Sydan Fort. He had imagined those things himself. But, that was before he got to know the Emperor – the man behind the army general, the loving and caring husband.  
  
“I knew nothing of this,” Mathew said.  
  
“I am extremely saddened by everything that has happened to you, brother,” Jared said, tears forming in his eyes. He had been scared that he would never get to see his brother again. Jared sent a quick prayer to Pjellori, thanking her for keeping his brother safe. He handed the letter to Misha and took Mathews hand in his own. Jared slipped his ring onto Mathew’s finger.  
  
“Keep this ring as a reminder of me,” Jared said, holding onto Mathew’s hand. “You should know that no matter what happens you will always have your little brother.”  
  
Mathew smiled fondly, as if to say ‘I’m the one whose supposed to protect you Jared, not the other way around’ and Jared felt like he was 5 summers old again. He remembered Mathew scrapping his knee when he fell off a horse. Jared had washed and dressed the wound. Then he chanted a prayer to Pjellori and told Mathew that it would make the wound go away. As a child, Jared had thought that he had the power to heal people. That was because, even though he was hurt, Mathew would pretend that the wound had vanished if Jared said it would – if only to placate him.   
  
A small frown came to Mathew’s lips. “One thing still bothers me,” he told Jared. “If it wasn’t you that sent me the letter then who did?”  
  
Jared had been wondering that too. He was distracted by the joy he felt at seeing his brother once more but now that Mathew mentioned it, his worry came to the forefront. He slowly shook his head, trying to make any sense of what was happening. That was when he heard the Emperor’s booming voice from a watchtower on the Fort walls.  
  
“Arrest him!” came the mighty roar, reverberating off the quiet of the Fort walls.  
  
Jared turned around to see the Emperor’s silhouette illuminated by the torchlight in the watchtower. From the distance, Jared couldn’t make out the Emperor’s features but there was no mistaking the fine robes he was wearing.  
  
“The Emperor?” Jared whispered to himself.  
  
Confused, Jared turned to look at his brother and found Mathew glaring at him, chest heaving. Jared had seen this before – the look of betrayal on Mathew’s face. But, it was aimed at Jared’ father. Now, it was aimed at Jared.  
  
“So this was a trap that you set,” Mathew said, slowly inching backwards from Jared as if he were afraid that Jared would suddenly stab him with a knife. “I never thought you would betray me, Jared.”  
  
Understanding dawned on Jared as he realized how this must seem to Mathew. “No, Matt,” Jared tried weakly. But, Mathew wasn’t hearing anything Jared said.  
  
“That was why you sent me the letter,” he said.  
  
“Do not misunderstand, brother,” Jared said moving forward as Mathew mounted his horse. Jared could see the gleam of the soldier’s armors as they emerged from the fort. “I have nothing to do with this,” Jared protested.  
  
“Jared, I will always wear this ring on my finger,” Mathew said with red-rimmed eyes, anger and heartbreak pouring off him. “It will forever serve as a reminder to your treachery.” With those last words, Mathew rode off with his companions into the night as scores upon scores of soldiers descended on them, some of them following Mathew on horseback.  
  
Jared tried to keep track of his brother but he was soon surrounded by the Emperor’s personal guard.  
  
“Your Majesty,” one of them sneered at him, indicating him to follow them. The soldiers had their weapons drawn out and were eyeing him like he were a prisoner who would make a run for freedom any moment.  
  
Jared waited like a commoner at the entrance to the Sydan Fort for the drawbridge to descend. The night had quieted as the soldiers had decided that the intruder had run away. A few men followed Mathew but the rest stood near the moat that ran around the Fort, keeping watching on Jared and Misha.  
  
As the drawbridge descended, Jared saw the Emperor standing on the other side. The Emperor looked livid. It was the same look he had seen on the Emperor’s face when he executed Kerr Smith. If anything, the Emperor looked even angrier. But facing the Emperor’s wrath wasn’t what was worrying Jared. It was the look of betrayal on his face.  
  
When the drawbridge completely descended, a few more of the Imperial guard came to stand beside Jared – not protecting him but protecting the Emperor from him.  
  
“For his treachery against the Ackles Empire,” the Emperor announced, “arrest the traitor Misha of Collins.”  
  
Misha, who was standing beside Jared, let out a cry sounding scared for the first time in his life. He let the lantern fall to the ground and turned to Jared. “Your Majesty, no! Prince Jared, help me!” he yelled as the guards roughly dragged him away. Jared wanted to go after him but that would be of no use. He turned to the Emperor.  
  
“This isn’t his fault,” Jared said. “He was only following my orders.” Jared moved towards the Emperor but stopped when the Emperor raised a hand in a halting motion. His feet hovered above the drawbridge for a moment, before Jared stepped back, realizing that he was no longer welcome into the Fort.  
  
“May I know,” the Emperor asked, making no effort to conceal the fury in his voice. “What was so important that you saw it fit it to hide from your husband and sneak out in the middle of the night to meet a stranger?”  
  
“Who was he?” the Emperor asked. Jared noticed the light tremor in his voice, something he had never heard before. “The Crown Prince of Heimsveldi?”  
  
“Crown Prince of Heimsveldi?” Jared asked dumbly. He felt like the Emperor was many steps ahead of him and Jared was trying to reach him – trying to understand what he meant. “No, he was –”  
  
“You have betrayed me,” the Emperor said in a broken voice. Jared felt bad about the sadness in the Emperor’s voice but he first needed to clear his name.  
  
“Betrayal? I have done nothing –”  
  
“Yes! I trusted you and you betrayed me.” The Emperor looked away as if he couldn’t bear to look at Jared any longer. “Mother Smith had warned me but I was a fool to have not believed her immediately.”  
  
Suddenly, everything became clear to Jared. The letter he never sent – the Emperor’s impeccable timing – the misunderstanding about the identities. Jared knew the person who was behind the whole thing.  
  
“It is not me but Samantha Smith who has betrayed you,” Jared told the Emperor.  
  
“How would Mother Smith betray me? Why would she? She has raised and nurtured me,” the Emperor defended.  
  
“Yes, and that was why I had respected her,” Jared said. “But the same woman has tried to keep us apart and has planted seed of doubt in your mind against me. What would you call that woman, Your Majesty?”  
  
“Silence!” the Emperor bellowed and Jared flinched. “I will not tolerate a word against Mother Smith.”  
  
Jared’s confusion and desire to clear the Emperor’s doubts gave way to anger. If there was anything a Valtakun could never stomach, it was a slight to their honor and Jared had had enough. “Just the way you will not entertain thoughts against Samantha Smith, I, too, will not tolerate a word against my honor and integrity,” he told the Emperor.   
  
Jared’s shoulders slumped. “How unfortunate is it that… just when I thought I was finding love and happiness in my life, I lose everything.”  
  
The Emperor did not seem to be dissuaded. He did not look like he was even considering a possibility other than Jared’s betrayal. Jared nodded to himself. “If you have decided that I have betrayed you, then you may as well let me know my punishment.”  
  
The Emperor’s face turned hard and any trace of sorrow or vulnerability disappeared. “You will go back to your family,” the Emperor said.  
  
“Since the foundation of any relationship is trust…” Jared said, tears forming in his eyes. “It is for the best that I leave.”  
  
“Prepare the carriages for the Emperor Consort’s departure at once!” the Emperor ordered.  
  
Jared held the Emperor’s hard gaze, trying to see if he could find any of the love and tenderness he saw in their time together. He could find none. Though it was just a moat of water that separated his husband from him, Jared couldn’t help but feel that they were miles and miles away from each other.  
  
~~~


	6. Chapter 6

 

The halls seemed emptier than ever. The palaces were no longer beautiful. The pleasure pavilion in the courtyard dug up painful memories. The wind caressed Jensen’s skin like a long lost friend offering comfort. But, suddenly the Sydan Fort, the one place Jensen truly considered his home, felt vacant and empty. Comfort was nowhere to be found.   
  
Comfort was where Jared was and he was at Anpi – where Jensen sent him.  
  
Talking a walk in the palace courtyard, glancing at Jared’s palace and seeing no graceful shadows moving behind the curtains, Jensen would be reminded of the fact that his husband had left. It was in those weak moments that Jensen almost ordered his attendants to arrange for his departure to Anpi. Almost.  
  
If there was something Jensen could never forgive, it was betrayal. So, he let his heart ache and told himself that he didn’t want Jared back.  
  
~~~  
  
Jared felt Chad and Sofia’s eyes boring holes in his back. He paid them no heed. They knew the reason why Jared had been struck with sudden homesickness and had hastily arrived at Anpi a week ago. They were the only ones in whom Jared had confided. But, he wished he hadn’t. Now, they looked at him with pitying eyes like he was a child waiting for a dead pet to return. Even Chad who had always tried to keep Jared’s spirits up with his crazy antics, fell quiet. He must have known that nothing would soothe Jared’s hurt.  
  
So, Jared spent his time at Anpi, being coddled by his mother, talking to her about the life at Sydan Fort while making a genuine effort to smile. She looked quite happy and relieved that Jared’s life at the Ackles’ Court had been good. Jared couldn’t find it in himself to tell her the truth. Instead, he waited on terrace tops, staring into distance, waiting for an entourage that might never come.  
  
Chad often told Jared to just write to the Emperor or send an envoy from Anpi to clear the misunderstandings. But, if there was anything that Jared could not bear, it was a slight to his honor and dignity. So he let his heart pine and told himself that it didn’t matter to him – whether or not the Emperor came for him.  
  
~~~  
  
Jensen tried to stop his mother, the Empress, but she would not hear a word he had to say. She moved with a quick stride and imperial elegance, her robes bellowing after her. The attendants took one look at the furious Empress and her son trailing behind and they moved out of their way, spitting like the red sea.  
  
That morning his mother had entered a special council he was having with his ministers and dismissed them with a wave of her hand. No one dared speak a word as they left. “Is this true what I hear, Jensen? Has Prince Jared gone to visit Anpi?”  
  
“He isn’t visiting Mother. He is returning home,” Jensen said, already dreading the conversation ahead of him. He had been suppressing his emotions and the ache in his heart. He tried to avoid thinking about Jared as a general rule and it helped him cope – helped him not feel miserable and lonely.  
  
“The Sydan Fort is his home now,” his mother stated. “I promised him it would always be. You had no right to expel Jared from this court Jensen.”  
Jensen glared at his mother. “Do not forget that I am the Emperor, Mother.”  
  
The Empress gaped at Jensen for a moment then composed herself. “And may I ask the Emperor what were his reasons behind doing so?”  
  
Jensen grimaced. He never attested his authority with his mother. She was not just Jensen’s mother but an Empress too. But, every time, he closed his eyes, he could see Jared holding the hand of the Heimsveldi Prince, slipping a ring onto his finger. And every time, the rage that followed drowned his common sense.  
  
“Mother Smith had warned me about it. Jared was seeing the Prince of Heimsveldi in secret.”  
  
The Empress looked incredulous. Jensen might not have believed it himself, if he hadn’t seen the proof of Jared’s infidelity with his own eyes. Empress Donna looked deep in thought for a moment, as if trying to understand what Jensen was saying. Jensen waited.  
  
His mother’s face hardened and then she turned to Jensen with something akin to pity in her eyes. Without another word, she had turned around and left as quickly as she had entered.  
  
As the red glow of the dusky sky began to turn purple, she entered his chambers again and demanded that Jensen follow her to Mother Smith’s palace.  
When the Empress reached Samantha Smith’s chambers, she didn’t bother announcing herself. Though she seldom used her authority as the Empress Dowager, she was, in fact, the third highest ranking member in the order of precedence – after Jensen and his consort, Jared. Mother Smith turned startled eyes towards the Empress and then at Jensen. She quickly put away the fruits she was eating and raised to great the Emperor and the Empress.  
“What have you done?” Empress Donna asked Samantha Smith. “You call Jensen your son and yet you try to wreck his marriage?”  
  
Jensen stood behind his mother, facing Mother Smith, having not the slightest clue as to what was happening. He wanted to interrupt his mother and ask her why she was accusing Mother Smith, when all she did was bring Jared’s unfaithfulness to his notice. But, the women argued, without giving him a chance to speak.  
  
“I was only fulfilling my duty,” Mother Smith defended.  
  
“Duty? You have been using the ruse of duty to fulfill your own wishes and I have tolerated all your misdoings. I never interfered in your matters. But, you have crossed all your limits this time, Samantha. I have had enough.”  
  
The Empress turned to Jensen with earnest eyes that pleaded with him to believe her. “Jensen, it wasn’t the Crown Prince of Heimsveldi but Jared’s foster brother Mathew.”  
  
“What?” That could not have been possible. Jensen had evidence to prove that Jared was indeed seeing the man he was once betrothed to. Jensen turned to Mother Smith, hoping for some explanation. But, Mother Smith remained quiet and if Jensen wasn’t mistaken, it was fear in her eyes.  
  
“But, the letter…” Jensen said.  
  
“Are you even aware of what was written in the letter?” Donna asked. “Jared had written the letter before your wedding but never sent it.” The Empress looked at Mother Smith with disdain in her eyes. “It was Mother Smith who had tried to poison your heart by using the letter against Jared.”  
  
“What are you saying, Mother!”  
  
It couldn’t be true. What his mother was saying couldn’t be true. If it was, then Jensen had committed a great mistake. It would mean Jensen had lost Jared forever… and it was all his own doing.  
  
Though deep in his heart, Jensen knew that his mother was telling him the truth, he turned to Mother Smith. He wanted her to deny the accusations and prove herself innocent. Jensen didn’t think he could survive being betrayed by the woman he trusted his life with. He did not want Mother Smith to be the reason he no longer got to see Jared’s smile.  
  
“Mother Smith, is this true?”  
  
A pause. A moment of hesitation and fear darting across Mother Smith’s eyes. That was all Jensen needed to know that he had committed the biggest mistake of his life.  
  
“This is an outright lie!” Mother Smith yelled. “I am being falsely accused.” She turned to the Empress and when she spoke, Jensen noticed for the first time that there was not even a hint of deference in the voice. “I have done nothing of that sort, Empress.”  
  
“Silence, Samantha!” Jensen roared. “Lower your voice while speaking to the Empress.” Jensen noticed the shock on Mother Smith’s face and the love shining in his mother’s eyes. Jensen had always thought that Mother Smith loved him more than his mother ever did. But, now Jensen realized that no matter how far away his mother was Donna’s heart was always with her son.  
  
Jensen knew the answer but he asked anyway. “Answer my question. Is this true?”  
  
It was the Empress who spoke. “Genevieve will answer your questions, Jensen.” She called for Genevieve and a petite woman with black hair stepped into the chamber, bowing low in respect. Jensen recognized her as one of Jared’s attendants.   
  
“Speak up, Genevieve,” the Empress ordered. The maid raised her head and Jensen saw her red-rimmed eyes and tear streaked cheeks. The girl was shaking. She subtly turned her heard towards Mother Smith and when Jensen followed her gaze, he found Mother Smith fixing Genevieve in a most intimidating glare.  
  
“Do not have any fear. You will not be harmed if you tell me the truth,” Jensen said.  
  
The girl turned to Jensen and spoke in a weak voice, occasional sobs slipping out. “Your Majesty, I had brought it to the Respected Samantha Smith’s notice that… the letter was written before your wedding. Prince Jared’s Valtakun attendant Sofia had told me so… It was before you had agreed to Prince Jared’s conditions.”  
  
Jensen’s heartbeat increased with each word that fell out of Genevieve’s lips. How could he have been so foolish?  
  
“But, Mother Smith had threatened to harm me,” she continued. “… and forced me to keep my silence while she sent the letter to Prince Mathew. Your Majesty.” With that, she left the room.  
  
Jensen’s head hurt but it was nothing compared to the ache in his heart. For days now he had been feeling alone and aching – missing a part of himself like he would miss a limb lost in battle. And it was no one’s fault but his own.  
  
“Oh, God… What a terrible mistake I have committed. What have I done? What have I done?” Jensen’s voice almost broke at the end. He closed his eyes to regain his composure. But, this time instead of seeing Jared and another man together, he saw Jared’s broken expression as he stood outside Sydan Fort, awaiting his punishment.   
  
‘I trusted you and you betrayed me.’  
  
‘Since the foundation for any relationship is trust, it is for the best that I leave.’  
  
The words rang in Jensen’s ears and Jensen realized that it was he who had betrayed Jared’s trust. Jared had tried to tell his side of the story but Jensen had refused to hear it. Jared had trusted Jensen to trust him. And Jensen had betrayed that trust.  
  
He turned to Mother Smith with anger and despair coursing through his blood. “I considered you above my own mother and you tried to turn me against my husband?” Mother Smith stood silently in front of Jensen, her chest heaving. But, there was still hope in her eyes. Like Jensen would forgive and forget all that she had done and let her back into his life again. She was wrong.  
  
“You have broken my trust in you. This one betrayal of yours has wiped out any good memory I ever had of you.” Tears formed in Jensen’s eyes and his voice turned hoarse as he tried to choke back tears. “Is this what you give me for calling you Mother?”  
  
Tears fell down Samantha’s face. The face that always seemed to grow more beautiful with age now looked wrecked and utterly miserable. Jensen turned around from the sight.   
  
“You have nurtured me all my life. That is why I forgive you,” Jensen said with a heavy chest, back turned to Mother Smith. “But, from this moment, I never wish to see your face again.”  
  
Jensen heard a chocked gasp from behind him. Soft sobs and sniffles sounded like canons going off in the silence. Eventually, Jensen heard the rustle of linen cloth as Mother Smith made her way out of the room. Jensen stood fixed to the spot, fighting his own tears, daring not to turn around and see the face of the woman whom he trusted the most and was betrayed by the most.  
  
A comforting hand landed on his shoulder. Jensen leaned into the touch and turned around willingly when his mother asked him to look at her. Jensen saw nothing but love shining in her eyes. Jensen collapsed into his mother’s open arms. He felt like a child again, seeing his mother after many months, as she returned from a provincial tour. Back then, he was exhausted by the weight that was being put on his shoulders. Now, he was tired of all the betrayal and deception.  
  
“Bring him back, Jensen,” Donna, not the Empress but Jensen’s mother, said.  
  
Jensen lowered his head in shame. He could still hear Jared’s voice begging for a chance to explain, still see Jared’s beautiful, ever-changing eyes fill with tears – tears that Jensen put there. He didn’t think it was possible to earn Jared’s trust back. The damage was beyond repair, now.  
“How can I even face him, Mother?” Jensen whispered brokenly.  
  
“Admitting your faults and working on correcting them is what makes love grow stronger,” she said, with all the confidence of a woman who had had a happy marriage. “No relationship is perfect, Jensen. You make mistakes and as long as you are willing to work on them, you can be forgiven.”  
“I do,” Jensen said sincerely. “I want to our marriage to work.”  
  
The Empress smiled. “I am sure, then, that Jared will accept you back. You just have to work to win him back.”  
  
Jensen gave his mother a watery smile because he knew he would. He would do whatever it took to win Jared’s heart. And when Jensen set his mind to something, he didn’t rest until he had conquered.  
  
~~~  
  
Jared was quiet sure that his relationship with the Emperor had been destroyed beyond hope when no word came from the Ackles’ court for over 2 weeks. At that point, he wasn’t sure if that was for the best or not. Jared loved the Emperor and wanted to be loved back by him. On the other hand, Jared wasn’t sure if the Emperor was capable of loving anymore. Years and years of hardening and poisoning by his guardians Jeffery Dean and Samantha Smith wouldn’t be easy to erase. Jared wanted that to be false. Jared wanted to know that the Emperor was a kind-hearted man who felt something beyond a sense of duty.   
  
But, if the last few moons had taught him anything, it was that he never got what he wanted.  
  
Jared’s hands shook as he made his way to his father’s chambers. There was no use lying now. The only reason Jared had lied was to keep the broken expression off his parents’ face for a little while longer. But, Jared knew that as time passed they would grow anxious and begin questioning him. Jared thought it best if he delivered the news of his failed marriage before they heard it from the Ackles’ court.  
  
That was why Jared’s heart froze when he saw an Ackles’ envoy with his mother and father. Jared saw the Ackles’ standard on the parchment he was holding but couldn’t make out the letters from his position at the door. It might as well have been his death warrant for the way his heart was hammering in his chest.  
  
“Son, please do come,” the King said. “I was just about to send a page to collect you.” Jared forced himself to look at his parents’ faces and when he did, he frowned. The King and Queen did not look troubled or disappointed. In fact, they looked very happy, both of them smiling more brightly than Jared had ever seen them.  
  
Jared bowed to the King and the Queen. “What is this about?” he ventured hesitantly.  
  
“It is a word from the Emperor,” the King said. “He is journeying to Anpi to visit us and take you back to Sydan.”  
  
It was only the years and years of training in proper court etiquette that prevent Jared from gaping at his parents. “He is coming to Anpi?” Jared asked. He hoped he didn’t sound as incredulous as he felt.  
  
“Yes, he is. He shall arrive here on the day after the morrow,” Jared’s mother answered with a knowing smile. Though, what was it that she knew, Jared had no clue. “The two of you would get to spend a night together at the palace before you journey back to Sydan.”  
  
Jared’s frown deepened, though he ducked his head, feigning shyness, to hide it. The King granted him permission to leave saying, “You probably have a lot of preparations to make.” Jared blushed remembering his wedding night.  
  
Soon, the palace was abuzz. The hallways were decorated with garlands of flowers of all kinds. The palace walls were draped in curtains made of the finest silk. Preparations for feasts were made; eligible maidens and lads of the Kingdom were invited to the court to be a part of the welcoming party for the Emperor. Jared’s chambers in particular were cleaned thoroughly until the inlays in the marble shined bright. A new, larger mattress covered in fine, hand woven sheets was placed in the centre of his room.  
  
His attendants smiled and giggled as they decorated his chambers to his mother’s liking. The bedchamber, as mother put it, should inspire romance between the couple. Jared almost snapped at the people around him many times. The Ackles visit had him on an edge, hope and anger warring in his head.   
  
“Why the sour face?” Chad asked.  
  
“You know why.”  
  
“No, I do not,” Chad said looking serious. Jared wanted to stop talking at that moment. But, when Chad was serious, he was really serious.  
  
“Misunderstandings happen, Jay. Had you written to the Emperor when I told you to, the Emperor would have arrived sooner.”  
  
Jared glared at Chad. Why was he at fault now? It was the Emperor who hadn’t made an effort to find out what the truth was, before now. If their marriage didn’t matter enough for the Emperor to hold on to, then why should it matter to Jared?  
  
Except it did. It mattered very much to Jared. He had begun to see the good in the Emperor, began to trust him. It had taken him time but Jared had accepted the Emperor as his husband and more importantly began to love him. But, if trust was difficult to earn, it was even more difficult to earn it back once it’s lost.   
  
“No matter what he says, I will not go back to Sydan,” Jared told Chad.  
  
“Why not?” Chad asked, looking annoyed now. Jared thought about what his answer would be. He could forgive the Emperor and go back to Sydan with his husband. But, a small voice in the back of his head asked him, ‘What if he misunderstands you once more? Would he give you a chance to explain or banish you again?’  
  
“Because, I haven’t forgiven him,” Jared answered. Chad didn’t say a word after that.  
  
People showered flowers on the Emperor as he rode his stead into the palace. As usual, the Emperor was all smiles and charm. Everyone seemed to be fascinated by the young ruler of Perandora – except Jared, that is, who was watching the Emperor’s entourage enter the palace from a window in his room.  
  
As the Emperor’s horse came closer, Jared got his first look of his husband in over 3 weeks. The Emperor was smiling cordially at everyone – aristocrats and page boys – looking impressed with the Valtakun welcome. His bright green eyes that shined like emeralds in the evening glow darted this way and that, eagerly observing each and every tradition and custom.   
  
The King stepped forward when the Emperor dismounted his horse. He greeted the Emperor with a short bow, with his hands clasped together – the traditional Valtakun greeting. The Emperor returned the gesture, though a little less gracefully.  
  
“Welcome, Your Majesty,” the King said. “It is our privilege and an honor to have you here in Anpi.”  
  
The King gestured with his hand and a page stepped forward with a plate. In the plate was vermilion. The King took a pinch of the powder and pressed it to the Emperor’s forehead. The Emperor, perhaps having remembered the numerous times Jared did the same, put vermilion on the King’s forehead too.   
“May this holy vermilion powder strengthen and solidify the bond between Ackles and Valtakuns,” the King said. The Emperor smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners and made his way into the palace.  
  
Jared had never seen the Emperor look more beautiful or at ease. He no longer seemed like the man who bore the weight of an Empire. He was just a married man visiting his in-laws.   
  
Jared’s heart went weak and he really wanted to go back to the Emperor, forgive him and confess undying love and devotion to him.  
  
“I will not go back to Sydan. No matter what he says.” Jared didn’t know if he was talking to Chad or strengthening the resolve of his love sick heart.  
“Fine! But you do need to welcome him,” Chad said. “Your mother will not let you live if you break the tradition. So wipe the scowl off your face and put on your cloak.”  
  
Jared hadn’t realized he was scowling until Chad told him so. But, that only made him scowl even harder. Reluctantly, Jared pulled his silk cloak and robes on and covered the lower half of his face with a veil, so that only his eyes were visible. His male attendants followed suit.  
  
Jared stood in a corner, obscured by the shadows. There were many young men, who resembled Jared in age and build, crowded in the Palace’s main reception hall. All of them were dressed the same way as Jared was – face hidden with only the eyes peeking out.  
  
The women stood around, showering flowers on the Emperor and the King as they entered the reception hall. Sometimes, it was the women standing this way, with their faces veiled. But, since the spouse of the visiting son-in-law was male, it was the men who carried out the Valtakun tradition this time.  
  
The Emperor looked on in awe as his eyes took in the grand Valtakun architecture. When he noticed the Queen, he bowed low and greeted her the Valtakun way. Jared’s mother stepped forward with a gold plate in her hands, not different from the ones Jared used for his prayers.  
  
The Queen put another pinch of vermilion on the Emperor’s forehead. Holding the plate high in her hands, she moved the burning camphor in clockwise direction in front of the Emperor’s face. The fire would free a person of evil spirits. Jared hoped it freed the Emperor from Samantha Smith’s influence.  
The Emperor’s eyes wandered to the group of young men standing behind the Queen and Jared knew that his husband was searching for him. He resisted the urge to duck his head. He could not let the Emperor spot him. There were some men who were as tall as Jared in the group, but it still meant that the Emperor had an unfair advantage in this little game. Jared did not wish to give him anymore clues.  
  
“Whom do my son-in-law’s eyes seek?” Jared’s mother asked in a playful tone. Clearly, Jared was not the only one who noticed the Emperor’s eyes wander. The Emperor blushed ever so lightly and Jared fought to stay still.  
  
She passed the plate to one of the female attendants and turned to the Emperor. Though Jared couldn’t see his mother’s face, he was sure he would find a smile on her face that was both genuinely happy and incredibly playful.  
  
“We have a custom here in Anpi,” the Queen explained. “When a son-in-law visits for the first time, he must find his spouse among the men or the women of the palace.”  
  
The Emperor, clearly never one to back away from a challenge, looked intrigued. “If he succeeds, he gets to spend the night in his spouse’s bedchamber…” the Queen continued, giving a teasing pause when the Emperor blushed darker. “Should he fail, he will have to spend the night under the open sky, counting the stars!”  
  
The Emperor’s eyes widened just a fraction and the young men and women giggled. He ducked his head, still smiling and blushing, shifting on his feet. The Emperor looked so adorable that Jared wanted to take off his cloak and pull his husband into his bedchambers before one of the maidens or lads snatched him away. Jared shook his head a little to get rid of his thoughts and prayed to all the Gods and Goddess for self control.  
  
When the giggles faded, the Emperor raised his head, swallowed hard and looked over at all the cloaked men. Though his cheeks were still tinted pink, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes and a confident smirk on his lips. His eyes fell on a man, Thomas Welling, who was the closest to Jared’s height and build. As the Emperor made his way towards Thomas, relief and disappointment flooded Jared’s mind. He didn’t know which emotion to settle upon – relief that he would not spend an awkward night with the Emperor or disappointment that the Emperor did not recognize him.  
  
Jared’s heart bet faster and faster as the Emperor moved closer and closer to Thomas. Just when Jared thought his heart would beat out his chest, the Emperor shook his head at Thomas. Jared felt his bones go weak with relief.   
  
Then the frantic rhythm of his heart started again when the Emperor made his way towards him. Every step the Emperor took towards him sounded like a thunderclap to Jared. He bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from fidgeting under the Emperor’s scrutiny. His heartbeat kept on increasing and reached its crescendo when the Emperor pulled off the veil from his face.  
  
It was very much like the first time they looked at each other. Jared froze, remembering once more how handsome his husband was. Young and yet battle-worn. Gentle looking, despite the hard lines of his jaw. But, it was once again the eyes that stole Jared’s breath away. The Emperor was looking at him like Jared was a delicate and rare flower. There was so much fondness and affection shining in those eyes that Jared wondered if it was the same man who had banished him from the Sydan Fort.  
  
“I can never forget your eyes,” the Emperor whispered, only for Jared to hear. They were both still lost in each other’s gaze when Jared’s mother came to stand beside him.  
  
“So, you have found your Jared,” she said. She and the other’s in the hall laughed good-naturedly. Remembering that they were not alone, Jared bent low to touch the Emperor’s feet. The Emperor’s hand came to rest on Jared’s skull, a warm and solid presence. He caressed Jared’s hair for a few moments and Jared sensed longing in the lingering touch.   
  
The Emperor bent down to pull Jared to his feet, hands on Jared’s biceps. “Will you come back with me?” the Emperor whispered into Jared’s ear. It was a plea and Jared wanted to say yes so badly.   
  
“No, I am not going anywhere,” Jared answered, equally quietly. Anyone looking at them would think of them as a romantic couple, embracing each other after a long separation.   
  
The Emperor’s face fell, disappointment and guilt flooding his expressive eyes. But, his lips soon turned upward and Jared knew that winning him back was one more challenge to the Emperor.  
  
~~~  
  
The King held a feast in the Emperor’s honor and Jared was seated beside his husband. Since everyone wanted to talk to the Emperor, Jared was able to just be by his husband’s side and not have to talk to him. Jared thanked Pjellori for the small mercy.  
  
However, as the evening progressed, the aristocrats had left the Emperor and Jared mostly alone. Jared kept his gaze cold and found some distraction every time the Emperor had opened his mouth to speak to him. He wasn’t put out by the rejection, though and kept persisting, trying to talk to Jared in any way possible.  
  
“Why won’t you come with me?” the Emperor asked. Jared looked around to see if there was anyone within reach to talk to. But, Jared had wanted to eat some more of the delicious dessert the chef made so he wandered over to the dinner table which was empty after the feast.  
  
“You do know you have to talk to me at some point, don’t you?” the Emperor asked sounding vaguely amused.  
  
“I do not,” Jared said.  
  
“You just did.”  
  
Jared grit his teeth to stop himself from cursing. He was at court and he had to behave. “Why do you wish to speak to me now? You didn’t seem to want to talk to me before sending me away.”  
  
“Jared, forgive me.” All the amusement was gone from the voice and was replaced with seriousness. The Emperor bit his bottom lip. He looked like he wanted to say something but was at a loss about how to say it. He looked at Jared as if his face held all the answers to his questions.  
  
“You found out the truth.” It wasn’t a question but Jared waited for the answer – waited for the Emperor to admit it.  
  
The Emperor sighed. “It was Samantha Smith.” He didn’t miss how the Emperor didn’t say, ‘Mother Smith’. Jared wanted to tell him, ‘I told you so’. But, the Emperor looked utterly broken and defeated so he said nothing. Jared could understand what it felt like – to be betrayed by someone who raised you. But, what Jared’s father did to him paled in comparison with what Samantha Smith did to the Emperor.  
  
“How did you find it out?”  
  
“My mother, the Empress, made me see the truth and the moment I did, I banished Samantha from the court. Jared, I realize that I have committed the biggest mistake of my life. Please give me a chance to correct the wrongs I did.”  
  
Jared could hear the desperate pleas in the Emperor’s voice but all he could think was, ‘He hadn’t made an attempt to find out the truth. If it weren’t for the Empress, he wouldn’t be here asking me to come back’.  
  
Jared turned his back to the Emperor and walked away.  
  
~~~  
  
Jared smoothed the already smooth sheets on the quilt, adjusted the feather pillows some more and tried to keep his hands busy in any way possible. The Emperor trailed Jared where ever he went. He did not utter a word, preferring to just watch Jared instead. The scrutiny made him wish to squirm. He was sure the Emperor could see the blush spreading across his cheeks.  
  
“I have come to take you home, Jared,” the Emperor said, startling Jared. “Why do you refuse?”  
  
Jared turned to face the Emperor and bit the inside of his cheek to stop the smile that wanted to break through. His husband looked like a put out little child, his full bottom lip slightly pouting.  
  
“I will not go back to Sydan.”  
  
Jared turned his back to the Emperor. He was feeling quite smug, having this kind of effect on his husband. Jared wanted to go back with the Emperor to Sydan just as much as he wanted to stay as far away from the Sydan Fort and heartbreak as possible. But, this time, it was his choice and not the Emperor’s.  
  
The Emperor took an unnecessarily loud breath and Jared turned towards him. He looked around the room with a furrowed brow, as if seriously considering his accommodations, while the slight smirk on his lips betrayed his intentions.  
  
“It feels strange… to be alone in this bedchamber with you,” the Emperor said with false-sincerity.   
  
“It is strange,” Jared agreed. The Emperor was now standing within hands reach, looking at Jared with intense, smiling eyes. “But, I have a solution,” Jared said.  
“And what might that be?” the Emperor asked, openly smiling now. Jared raised his hand and found the string tied to curtains in the room and tugged at it. A thin veil fell between the two men, dividing the room and the bed into half.  
  
The Emperor’s smile fell.  
  
He took a step back and regarded the curtain separating them as if it had personally offended him. He looked at Jared with sad eyes that shone even through the curtains obscuring the view.  
  
“This is too harsh a punishment.” The Emperor walked forwards, walking as close to the curtain as he could without crossing to Jared’s side. “Now I cannot see my face…” the Emperor caressed the curtain with the back of his hand but, Jared could feel the heat of the touch on his cheek “… reflected in your beautiful eyes.”  
  
Jared’s hands itched to pull the curtain back and run his fingers over every hard plane and soft curve of the Emperor’s face. He turned away, adjusting the curtains, resuming his fidgeting.   
  
“This is unjust,” the Emperor declared petulantly. Jared gave up the pretense of being at ease and decided to retire to his bed.   
  
“Jared?” the Emperor called after him as he lied down on the bed. Gaining no response, the Emperor removed his footwear and climbed on the other side of the bed. He sat cross-legged, waiting for Jared to acknowledge him. Jared shut his eyes at the adorable sight. Sighing, the Emperor lifted the curtain enough to peer at Jared.  
  
“Jared, I have apologized,” he said. “I have expressed my regret.”  
  
Jared opened his eyes sharply. “You cannot win me by just expressing regret. But, you will never understand that.” Jared reached up, taking care to avoid the Emperor’s hands, and pulled the curtain down again.  
  
“I do not understand?” the Emperor asked incredulously. “I do not understand?” he said stressing each word.  
  
“Yes, you don’t.” Jared sat up, facing his husband. “You know how to wage wars and conquer. But, you don’t know how to rule.”  
  
“What did you say?” Even through the veil that separated them, Jared could see the indignant anger shining in the Emperor’s grass green eyes.  
“I am saying that you have conquered me, won me in a war; but you do not rule my heart.”  
  
The Emperor looked even more offended now. “This is unfair. I have fulfilled your every wish. I have respected your demands and boundaries. I have carried out all my duties as a husband.”  
  
“If that were true,” Jared said, his voice dropping to a strained whisper as the wounds on his heart started to bleed again, “you would never have sent me away without even giving me a chance to defend myself.”  
  
Jared lied down on the bed once more and shut his eyes to prevent tears from forming in them. He could still feel the chill night air, standing outside Sydan Fort, as it cut through him. He had to wait outside for his carriage and his belongings to arrive, under the watchful eyes of the royal guard. Jared had never felt more humiliated in his life. But, that was not the thing that made him cry on his way back to Anpi. It was the look of betrayal and fury on the Emperor’s face.  
  
“But that was…” the Emperor started in an indignant tone. But, he stopped himself, looking unsure and sheepish. His voice dropped low and the words that came out were laced with shame and guilt.  
  
“Jared, try to understand that under the circumstances,” he said slowly and choosing his words carefully, “a misunderstanding was inevitable.”  
Jared sat up again, and this time, pulled back the curtain himself. He wanted to see the Emperor’s face and try to find an answer – any explanation as to why his virtues were questioned by the man he loved.  
  
“You could have at least tried to find out what had really happened?” Jared asked. The Emperor looked desperate and ashamed. “The problem is that, you are far removed from reality. You believe what you are told instead trying to find out the truth.” Jared waited, expecting the Emperor to turn angry again. He knew how he sounded – like he was questioning the Emperor’s ability as a ruler. But, it was the truth.   
  
Surprisingly, the Emperor said nothing and lowered his eyes.  
  
Jared felt a surge of power rush through his veins at the sign of deference from the most powerful man in Perandora. At that moment, Jared realized that the Emperor was sorry for what had happened and that he was honestly trying to win Jared back. But, that wasn’t enough. Jared needed more before he could open up his heart to the Emperor again.  
  
“You do not know how to win a person’s heart,” Jared said softly. “To win someone’s heart, you need to look into their minds, learn about the little things that please them and hurt them.”  
  
The Emperor looked at Jared with great sorrow in his eyes. Jared wanted to tell him that he was forgiven. But, it was necessary for him to speak his mind, tell the Emperor where he went wrong before they could move forward.  
  
“When one lets you into their hearts, they lay themselves open for you, leave themselves vulnerable to you, and give you the power to hurt them the most.” You hurt me the most, Jared wanted to say. “And this isn’t about a sense of duty. This is about love. You have to be willing to listen to the other person, try to understand them and make sacrifices for them.”  
  
Jared paused, waiting to see if the Emperor would respond in any way. But, the Emperor just watched him, his eyes locked on Jared’s, brow furrowed as if deep in thought. “The day you do that will be the day you win my heart,” Jared said.  
  
He let the curtain fall and without another glance at the Emperor, fell back on bed. He used a fan to blow off the candles that were lighting the room, effectively ending their conversation and shut his eyes tight. Jared heard the Emperor shuffle on the bed after a few moments. Then he felt the bed dip as he lied down on it. The Emperor was silent. Jared wondered if he had fallen asleep or if he was feeling the unease of going to bed in a foreign palace, the way Jared felt on his first night at the Sydan Fort.  
  
After a few silent minutes, Jared heard the Emperor whisper his name. He heard the curtain rustle as the Emperor pulled it up once more and felt the heat of his gaze on his skin. Jared fought to stay still and pretended to be asleep.   
  
“Forgive me, Jared.”   
  
The soft, almost inaudible whisper was closer than Jared had expected. Jared felt a feather light brush of lips on his temple but it was gone before Jared could visibly react. His heart was still thundering in his chest when the Emperor let the curtain fall between them.  
  
Jared smiled as the Emperor fell asleep.  
  
~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have posted the parts which are up in my LJ. The fic will get update here along with my LJ. Hope you guys like it :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, thanks for all those lovely comments. I am sorry I haven't been able to get back to you or update the story sooner. You see my, PC crashed a while back and took a lot of my stuff with it. I bitch about it enough of LJ, so I'm not gonna do it here. But rest assured, this story will be updated and finished.  
> A special thank you to Sonyama (I don't know how to link on AO3) for asking me to post on AO3 and being such a darling.  
> Also, I just realized that I never made it clear on AO3 that my story is actually an adaptation of the Indian movie Jodha Akbar which is based on the life of Akbar the Great, a Mughal Emperor. I mentioned this on LJ but forgot to do it here. I claim no credit whatsoever for the basic story but, I have made some changes in here (expanded the characters a bit) and the writing work is mine. You guys should definitely check out the movie Jodha Akbar. It's a visual treat and great lesson on Indian history.

 

When Jensen woke up the morning after, he was alone in Jared’s bedchamber. Jared was nowhere to be seen. However, he heard the distinct clang of metal on metal coming from somewhere outside the room. Intrigued, Jensen made his way out of Jared’s room and onto the terrace.  
  
Two men, clad in white clothes, their faces covered, were sword fighting in the courtyard below. Jensen quickly recognized the tall man to be his husband and he seemed to be winning the fight. Jensen had known that Jared was well-trained in the arts of battle, like all Valtakun princes, but how well – he had no idea. Jared moved with such grace and confidence that Jensen found himself captivated. Smiling to himself, Jensen descended the stairs, his eyes never leaving Jared’s lithe form.  
  
Just as he was about to take the last few steps leading into the courtyard, Jared swung his sword with a grunt. His blow struck its mark and the other man fell to the ground, defeated. No longer focused on the fight, Jared noticed Jensen’s arrival.  
  
“Very good,” Jensen said. The man who was fighting with Jared quickly got to his feet, noticing the Emperor’s arrival, and bowed while clutching his ribs. Jensen removed the jeweled rings on his fingers and gave them to the man, took his sword and dismissed him.  
  
“Now if you can defeat me,” Jensen told Jared, “you can stay in Anpi for as long as you wish.” Jensen tested the weight and feel of the sword, the muscles in his forearms flexing. It felt good to hold a sword – familiar. Jensen smirked.  
  
“But, if I win, you are coming back to Sydan with me.” He pointed the sword at Jared in a challenging stance. Jared looked unimpressed, his eyes – the only part of his face visible – narrowed at Jensen.   
  
“Raise your sword,” Jensen challenged. Jared didn’t move a muscle but, his body was still poised and alert from his previous fight. Jensen cut his sword through the air, his body waking up with the practiced movements.   
  
“Raise it.” Jensen smiled at Jared’s slightly annoyed stare. But, Jared looked unfazed. Jensen wondered if Jared was not going to take him up on the challenge. He swung the sword at Jared to test his theory and smiled when Jared blocked his strike with his own sword – still standing perfectly still. Jared had good reflexes, he thought.  
  
Jared turned their swords down and aimed a blow at Jensen which Jensen easily blocked. He could see that Jared was taking it slow, testing the waters. Jared had seen Jensen’s swordsmanship so he surely knew that Jensen knew how to yield a weapon.  
  
Jensen took a step forward and Jared moved a step back. Jensen swung his sword at Jared only to have his strike blocked by Jared. Jared lunged forward aiming a strike which Jensen blocked and then swung his sword at Jensen’s head. Jensen ducked and moved around Jared, pointing his sword at him.   
  
Jared, clearly tired of taking it slow, advanced on Jensen with strike after strike, which Jensen blocked, while retreating towards the pavilion in the centre. Jensen was thrilled to realize that Jared was quite good with his weapon. His strikes were powerful and Jensen found it hard not to be mesmerized by the play of muscles in Jared’s forearms as he put all his weight into each blow.   
  
Their swords clanged like thunder in the silence as they fought. Jensen tuned the noise out, focused on Jared’s grunts and exhales as he moved. Jared once again swung his sword at Jensen and missed when Jensen ducked and his sword clattered loudly against the pillar behind Jensen. Giving him no respite, Jared swung his sword again, missing Jensen’s shoulder only by an inch as Jensen swiveled out of reach. Jensen realized that Jared wasn’t trying to make this easy on him or treating it as a playful fight but instead was fighting as if he were on a battlefield.   
  
Now in the covered pavilion at the centre of the courtyard, Jared aimed a blow at Jensen’s leg and Jensen blocked it. Jensen thrust his sword at Jared who avoided it by moving back out of reach. They danced around each other, ducking and swiveling to avoid the other’s blows, swords landing on pillars with a resounding clang as they missed.   
  
Jensen didn’t want to hurt Jared, couldn’t hurt Jared, but he knew that his husband was more than capable of holding his own in the fight. So, he gave it his all and fought like he would fight any other opponent.  
  
Once Jensen stopped trying to deflect Jared’s moves and made strikes of his own, he gained the upper hand. Jensen’s sword swished through the air as Jared moved back to avoid his blow. Jensen saw the pillar close behind Jared. And when Jared blocked his strike this time, Jensen grabbed hold of Jared’s hand with his free hand and backed him up to the pillar, effectively pinning him.   
  
It was by no means the end of their duel but just a small respite. Their swords lowered marginally as they looked into each other’s eyes. Jared was glaring at Jensen, a small frown on his forehead. Jensen couldn’t help himself. He reached out and pulled off the cloth that was covering the lower half of Jared’s face. Jared’s perfect bow lips were parted in a gasp, sweat pooling above the upper lip. His cheeks were flushed with exertion and this close, Jensen could feel the little puffs of breath as Jared panted.  
  
“You are so beautiful,” Jensen whispered reverently. Jared looked shocked for a moment, his eyes softening. But, determination quickly replaced shock as he pushed Jensen off him. Jensen smiled, unfazed. He swung a blow at Jared, which Jared easily blocked. Jared looked even more determined now, as he advanced on Jensen with a predatory look on his face. Jensen found that he liked that look on Jared.  
  
Jared swung a blow at Jensen which he blocked and another which Jensen ducked, moving backwards. One more strike was aimed at Jensen, which missed his face by inches and caused him to lose balance. For one moment, Jensen’s instincts took over and he looked behind him, trying to find some support to regain his balance. That one moment was all Jared needed as he aimed another strike at Jensen, this time at his neck. Jensen had blocked the strike, but just barely. The blow was powerful enough to knock him back into the pillar behind him and this time Jensen was the one cornered.  
  
Jared’s sword was still poised at Jensen’s throat, only Jensen’s sword keeping it from serving his neck off. Jensen’s heart pounded wildly in his chest as Jensen realized that had he had one more moment of lapse in attention, he could have been killed – by Jared of all people.  
  
Though the realization didn’t bother him as much as it should have, Jensen still said, “Prince Jared, don’t forget that I am still your husband.” His tone was light and teasing, even as he panted from exertion. Jared grinned at him as he slowly withdrew. Their swords still grazed each other, Jared’s sword almost caressing Jensen’s cheek. Jensen smiled, thinking Jared’s smile was an invitation. But, Jared’s smile disappeared as he grunted before swinging his sword once more at Jensen’s head.   
  
Jensen managed to duck and avoid the blow and Jared’s sword hit the pillar right where his head was with a loud clang. Jensen moved backwards, his eyes never leaving Jared, who was now advancing on him with barely concealed fury in his eyes. Jared thrust his sword at Jensen and Jensen moved out of the pavilion to duck. Once in the open, Jared swung his sword at Jensen’s stomach and Jensen ducked and moved around Jared to avoid it. Even as he turned, Jensen pulled off Jared’s headgear as he went, revealing Jared’s shiny, lush hair.  
  
Jared turned to his attendants, who were still lingering the courtyard’s shadows, one eye trained on Jensen. “Leave us,” he ordered and the attendants quickly left.  
  
Jared’s longish hair curled at the nape of his neck, tickling his shoulders. His face was flushed a healthy red and his muscled chest rose and fell as Jared took in large gulps of air. Jensen couldn’t stop staring at him, mesmerized by the way Jared’s eyes changed color in the sunlight. They looked lighter now, a mix of blue and green that reminding Jensen of a lake he saw when he was a child.   
  
Jensen’s breath caught in his throat. He lowered his sword. “Jared… I…”  
  
Jared could have attacked but he waited. Jensen wanted to say something to Jared, something, anything, that would change his mind about coming back to Sydan with him. But, the words lodged in his throat, unable to break free. He thought of the fury in Jared’s eyes as he attacked Jensen. But, behind the fury were raw desperation, hurt and, most of all, frustration.   
  
Jensen realized that he had always taken the choice away from Jared. Though he had fulfilled Jared’s conditions and let Jared be true to his own faith, Jared didn’t live in Sydan Fort because he wanted to.  
  
Despite the sword in his hands, Jared looked open and vulnerable as he waited for Jensen to say what he began to say. At that moment, Jensen decided that he would try to give back Jared’s freedom as much as he could. And even though it would hurt, he wouldn’t force Jared to return to Sydan with him if that wasn’t what Jared wanted.  
  
Jensen ducked his head, biting his lower lip while smiling. Jared looked at him with a frown on his face, clearly confused. Jensen lifted his head up and said, “The things you do to me, Jared…” The things I want to do for you…  
  
Jared’s face quickly closed off and he swung his sword at Jensen once more. The metal clunked as their swords struck each other. Jensen turned Jared’s sword around with his and tried to push it to the ground. Jared had to use his other hand to support the hand that was holding his sword. With a grunt, Jared pushed Jensen off and swung his sword at him. Jensen once again ducked and moved around to escape the blow.  
  
Jared was getting tired, Jensen could see. He was panting a little harder and his strikes were marginally weaker. Jensen was surprised it took Jared that long to show the first signs of exhaustion. He had been fighting for longer than Jensen had, with his attendant.   
  
Jensen used that to his advantage and thrust his sword at Jared. Jared ducked and moved backwards but then lunged at Jensen with a blow. Jensen turned around to avoid the strike. He let Jared advance on him and when Jared struck again, he blocked the blow with his sword and caught Jared’s arm with his free hand. Jensen turned them around and pushed Jared backwards until he was once again pinned to a pillar.  
  
Jared was panting heavily, sweat running in rivulets off his forehead. Jensen could feel Jared’s hammering pulse under his fingers. They were standing so close to each other, breathing the same air, their chests touching and Jensen could feel the air around them crackle and sizzle. Suddenly, Jensen couldn’t catch a full breath either.   
  
Their lips were just inches apart. Jensen noticed Jared’s eyes dropping down to his lips. His eyes were half-mast. Jensen could feel Jared half-hard against his thigh. He was sure Jared could feel his arousal too. Jensen leaned in, with their swords still between them until his forehead was resting against Jared’s. His lips were just hovering above Jared’s but not touching.  
  
Jared chose that moment to push Jensen off him, the moment’s inactivity having provided him enough respite.   
  
Jared lunged at Jensen, his sword hitting a pillar as Jensen ducked. They were in another pavilion now, this one uncovered and decorated in silk curtains. There was a thin tarp overhead, fixed by ropes wound around the pillars that kept the worst of the sunlight from reaching down.   
  
Jensen jumped and somersaulted to avoid the blow that Jared aimed at his legs. Sitting on one knee, he blocked another of Jared’s strikes and swung them around as he stood. Jared’s sword cut through air once more as Jensen moved backwards to avoid his strike. Jensen used his sword to block another strike from Jared but Jared swung their swords around so that Jensen’s back was to Jared and both their swords were at his throat.   
  
Holding Jensen firmly to his chest, Jared whispered hotly in his ear. “I am not going back with you.”   
  
Jensen pushed Jared off and moved away, turning to face him. As Jared gained his footing again, Jensen’s eyes darted up once taking in the tarp and the rope and that was tied to the pillar just behind him. Jared crouched low, waiting for Jensen to strike but Jensen expertly swiveled his sword in the air, cutting the cord that was holding the tarp up. The red tarp fell on Jared just as he raised his sword, causing him to get caught in a tangle with the cloth. As Jared struggled to dislodge himself, Jensen ran out of the pavilion and found himself in one of the hallways.  
  
A maid who was walking through with a plate full of flowers froze when she saw him. Jensen put a finger to his lips indicating her to be quiet and took the plate from her. When he entered the pavilion again, he watched from behind a curtain as Jared searched for him. Jared’s back was turned towards Jensen and he took a moment to admire the wide shoulders and long, lean legs.   
  
Jensen moved the curtain away, coming out just as Jared turned towards him. He threw the flowers on the plate at Jared and watched as some of them got caught in Jared’s curls. Jared was clearly surprised and probably a little annoyed at Jensen’s antics but Jensen couldn’t help but smile at him. Jared brushed some of the flowers off himself and swung his sword at Jensen. Jensen ducked and when Jared struck another blow at him, he used the plate that he was still holding as a shield.   
  
Jensen wasn’t as keen to win the duel as he was at the start and that surprised him. As Jared swung his sword at Jensen, he only blocked his strikes, making no moves of his own. He let himself bask in being the sole focus of Jared’s attention as he advanced on Jensen. If Jared wouldn’t go back to Sydan with him, Jensen would spend as much time with Jared as he could.   
  
Lost in his thoughts, Jensen didn’t notice the cushions that were placed on the floor – probably a seating arrangement for the royal family to relax in the pavilion during quiet evenings. The back of his foot hit the cushions and before Jensen could hold his balance, he fell backwards on the cushions, losing his shield on the journey down. Jared came onto him, towering Jensen, ready to deliver the final strike when a maid entered the pavilion.  
  
“Prince Jared?”  
  
Jared lost focus for just a second, turning to look at the maid who had interrupted them, and Jensen used that opportunity to strike at him. Jensen hit Jared’s sword, the force and Jared’s lapse in concentration, knocking it out of Jared’s hand and onto the cushion beside Jensen.  
  
Jared made a surprised sound at the back of his throat, his hand still holding an invisible sword, as he looked down at Jensen in confusion.  
  
“I win!” Jensen announced, relaxing more into the soft cushions underneath him.   
  
“But…” Jared stuttered a few times, his lips forming inaudible words, his eyes darting back and forth between Jensen and his sword, as if he couldn’t believe he had lost. “But, this is unfair. Sofia had interrupted me…”  
  
“Regardless!” Jensen said, panting as his heart slowed down. “I won and you have lost.”  
  
Jared turned furious eyes towards the attendant who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the pavilion. “Sofia, couldn’t you have waited a while? Now you have made me lose the duel.” Jensen could sense Jared’s anger and frustration but he knew it wasn’t directed at the poor girl.  
  
“Forgive me, Jared,” Sofia said meekly. “There is an envoy here for the Emperor with an urgent message.”  
  
“Ask him to wait,” Jensen said as he got to his feet. “Forgive her, Jared,” he said after the attendant darted away. Jared crossed his arms across his chest, his back turned to Jensen. Jensen didn’t need to look at Jared’s face to know that he was furious.   
  
“Yes, but you do have to remember,” Jensen teased, “a moment’s lapse of concentration in war can lead to defeat or…”   
  
“Or death,” Jared finished his sentence. “I know that,” he grumbled irritated. Jensen found him adorable. Jared walked away without meeting Jensen’s eyes and picked up his sword. Jared started to fiddle with the handle of his sword.  
  
“Where did you learn to duel so well?” Jensen asked. Because he had to admit that despite being young and inexperienced in battle, Jared had almost managed to defeat the Emperor of Perandora.   
  
“My brother Mathew had taught me the art,” Jared said with heat in his words, emphasizing the words ‘brother Mathew’.   
Jensen hung his head in shame remembering the night at Sydan Fort when he mistook Mathew to be the Prince of Heimsveldi. He had learned of many things since that night – not just of Samantha Smith’s betrayal but also of Prince Mathew’s feud with the King Gerald. But, clearly Mathew meant a lot to Jared. Jensen felt extremely awful about what had happened and wondered if even a thousand apologies would be able to soothe the hurt in Jared’ heart.  
  
“He has taught you well,” Jensen admitted. “It was just my good fortune that I had won.” He smiled when he saw Jared avoid his eyes in shame. Jared seemed to be like Jensen in one way – he didn’t like to lose.   
  
“Now prepare to leave for Sydan with me,” Jensen said. When Jared raised his eyes to meet Jensen’s, Jensen nodded seriously.   
  
“I will not go,” Jared said turning away from him.  
  
“This is against your honor, Jared,” Jensen said. Jensen moved to stand in front of Jared. “Being the Emperor Consort of Perandora, you can’t take back a given word.”  
  
“I’ll do as I please,” Jared snapped. “I will not go.”  
  
Jensen nodded to himself. He had tried one last time and failed. It was time to let Jared chose what he wanted to do. “And I will not force you to come with me,” Jensen said. Jared looked shocked as if he had expected more of a fight from him. Jensen just hoped that Jared didn’t think he would be so cruel as to force Jared to go to Sydan with him, against his will. But, he wouldn’t blame him if he did.  
  
“I will not force you to come back. I will not force you to do anything you do not wish to do,” Jensen said. Talking about how he felt was not something Jensen liked to do but, one look at Jared and he knew how much he would lose if he didn’t lay his heart out in the open.   
  
“But, I want you to know that I am trying,” Jensen said vehemently. He hoped Jared could see how much he meant to Jensen in his eyes. “This isn’t easy for me, for I grew up on the battle field and only ever learnt how to fight wars. But, for you, I would listen and try to understand.”  
  
Jensen never lost a fight in his life and losing or admitting defeat was equal to death in his books. But, for Jared he would. Jensen dropped his sword at Jared’s feet. “I would gladly lose to win your heart.”  
  
With those words, Jensen walked away without turning back to look at Jared. He was afraid to find out what he would see if he looked at Jared. He knew Jared wouldn’t follow him to Sydan now but his heart told him that Jared would come, of his own accord.   
  
He just hoped his heart was right.  
  
~~~  
  
His clothes felt scratchy and stiff on his body as Jensen stepped into the Sydan Market. Jensen’s clothes were a far cry from the silk robes and embroidered cloaks that he usually wore. The clothes he was wearing now were a common man’s clothes. They didn’t smell or weren’t torn and ragged at the edges like some people’s clothing in the market. But, they were still uncomfortable and made Jensen long for his own clothes.   
  
But, as Jensen, Michael and Jason of Manns had walked from the Sydan Fort to the Market, people’s heads turned towards them. Jensen wondered if they were recognized. He dispelled the thought when the people didn’t move out of his way as he walked. He realized that the clothes they were wearing, no matter how uncomfortable Jensen felt in them, were a luxury to his people. Most of them looked at them with envy clear in their eyes. Jensen reminded himself that this was the reason he was wearing a common man’s clothes in the first place – to find out what problems his people had.  
  
“But, Your Majesty,” Michael interrupted his thoughts, “it isn’t safe to be out in the open without the Imperial Guard.” His tone was urgent and desperate.  
  
“Don’t worry, Michael. No one here recognizes us,” Jensen said calmly. They don’t recognize their own Emperor, Jensen thought. Was he that pre-occupied with battles that he had been out of touch with his people’s welfare? “I am here because I want to rule and not just conquer. And for that, I need to look into the minds of my people.”  
  
Michael looked at him as if he were seeing Jensen for the first time. “And don’t address me as ‘Your Majesty’,” Jensen said.  
  
“Then what do I call you?” Michael asked, incredulous.   
  
“Call me Jensen.” Jensen could see the slight unease in Michael and Jason’s eyes. There were very few people in the world who would refer to him by his given name. Everyone else was too scared to even meet his eye. So, he could understand where his companions’ unease was coming from. But, Jensen knew that their disguise wouldn’t last long if Michael kept referring to him as ‘Your Majesty’. Jensen was a common enough name in Perandora that they wouldn’t garner any unwanted attention with that name.   
  
Jensen realized with a jolt that Jared had never referred to him by his first name.  
  
Since his return from Anpi, Jensen had been evaluating and re-evaluating his relationship with Jared, wondering where he went wrong. The conclusion he had come to was the same one he had at Anpi. Their relationship was based on a negotiation that Jensen had with the King of Anpi and Jared had no say in their marriage. Matters of the heart aside, Jared had more to lose than Jensen, should the marriage fail.  
  
All this time, Jared was at Sydan Fort only because Jensen wanted him there and not of his free will. Sure, Jared might have grown fond of Jensen as time passed but he was still at Jensen’s mercy in some ways. That was what probably what gave Jensen the power to send his husband away as soon as he doubted Jared. Had the marriage been on equal footing, Jensen might have considered the possibility of incurring a kingdom’s wrath by wronging their prince. Jensen might have considered the possibility that Jared was innocent.  
  
Jensen shook his head to clear the thoughts. There was no use in dwelling over the past and wondering how things might have gone. Jensen had done all he could. He apologized. He showed Jared and the whole world that their marriage was something more than a mere alliance by visiting Anpi. He tried to give Jared back some power in their marriage by leaving the ball in his court when it came to their relationship. Even though every bone in his body was screaming at him to bring Jared with him back to Sydan, Jensen didn’t. Now, all Jensen could do was wait and hope that Jared would forgive him and take him back.  
  
Jensen had also been wondering about what Jared said regarding his ability to rule. Usually, Jensen would never have tolerated a question against his ability as a ruler. But, when Jared did, he remained quiet. That was because Jared was right. If Jensen had been so ignorant when it came to his own husband, he had to wonder how well he knew his people – if he knew them at all. Jensen had been taking his courtiers word for his people’s prosperity just like he took Samantha’s word for Jared’s infidelity. He was wrong about that. Jensen wondered what else he was wrong about.  
  
That was what brought him out into the Sydan Market with his Finance Minister and another trusted member of his court.  
  
The Sydan Market was a busy place, filled to the brim with people. Stores lined the streets on both sides. There was a steady hum of background noises – customers bargaining and negotiating their prices, vendors announcing and promoting their goods in loud voices, people talking with each other and generally buzzing with life. The air was fragrant with a wide mixture of smells – food items, tobacco, spices being sold in heaps, freshly baked clay pots and whatnot.   
  
Jensen’s eyes passed over the wide variety of goods in the market. He noted, with a sense of pride, that there were foreigners buying goods here. Perandora was known to be a central market in the world, a cultural hub. People came from faraway lands to purchase pieces of pottery, antique jewelry or rich textiles.  
  
“Which store shall we visit first?” Jason asked.  
  
Jensen considered for a moment on which store he wanted to inspect first. Jason pointed towards a grocery store and Jensen nodded his assent.  
  
“Greetings!” Jason said as the trio made their way towards the store. There was a pudgy man with a large mustache sitting behind the counter. He rose to his feet and greeted the approaching men, cheerfully. He let the trio explore the goods he had to offer as he tied up a bag of grains for another customer. Michael picked up the grain and ran his fingers through them, inspecting its texture and luster. Jason did the same with barley. Jensen picked up some wheat and tried to inspect its quality as well. There weren’t many impurities in the wheat but, other than that, Jensen had never handled wheat. So, he didn’t know if it was of good quality or not.  
  
“Are you going to be content with feasting your eyes or are you going to buy something?” the vendor asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.  
  
“How much is this grain?” Michael asked.  
  
“Three coins for a pound,” the shopkeeper said. Jensen glanced at his companions helplessly. Jensen wasn’t even familiar with the items that went into his meal – let alone their reasonable prices. But, Jason and Michael seemed to know what they were doing.  
  
“The barley?” Jason inquired.  
  
“Two coins for a pound. Should I pack it for you?”  
  
Jason hummed noncommittally. “No, we will buy the wheat,” he said.  
  
“Wheat?” The vendor asked, his expression turning sour with each moment they stalled purchasing something. “Two coins for a pound.”  
  
“Two coins for one pound?” Jason asked. Jensen did not exactly know if that was too much but guessing by the shock in Jason’s voice and the incredulous expression on Michael’s face, he thought it was.   
  
“What can I do?” the man asked with annoyance. “I only sell at the price the landlord decides.”  
  
“The prices here are as high as the sky,” Jason informed Jensen.  
  
“Looks like you’ve dropped down from the sky, too,” the man said, angry now. “Don’t have a single coin in your pocket but here you are, trying to buy the Sydan Market! Take it or leave it. Do not waste my time.” The man was practically screaming by the end and Jensen felt his own temper rise.  
  
“You insolent fool!” Jensen seethed. “Do you have any idea with whom you have an audience?”  
  
“An audience? What are you, the Emperor? Move on! Move on!” the man yelled.  
  
Jensen was just about to tell that man that yes, he was indeed the Emperor but, Jason and Michael cooled the situation by placating the man and tugging and Jensen’s arm. Jensen took deep breaths to keep his temper under control. He did not want his ruse to be broken before he had to a chance to explore the Market completely. Finding out that the prices in the Sydan Market were sky-high only strengthened his resolve to do so.  
  
“Let’s go. We’ll try the next shop,” Michael said, still tugging at Jensen’s arm.  
  
Jensen and his companions stood by a tobacco vendor, trying to decide which shop they would inspect next when a barking voice interrupted the peace in the market.  
  
“Silence! Arrest him!” someone bellowed and Jensen turned to find the source of the sound.  
  
There was a crowd forming in front of someone’s house and Jensen moved towards it. He could hear desperate whimpers and pleas for forgiveness and mercy from someone but, he couldn’t see who. A man mounted a horse and from the uniform that he wore, Jensen deduced that he was an officer at the Ackles court – the tax department, specifically. As the man rode off, Jensen saw soldiers emerge from the house holding a struggling man in their arms. The man was openly crying, mindless of the onlookers his cries were drawing. “No, please no,” he mumbled over and over.  
  
“Maybe we should head back,” Michael said.  
  
“No, I want to see this,” Jensen said. “This is what we are here to see.”  
  
As the officers and the soldiers went out of earshot, the crowd, that gathered in front of the house, started talking in angry voices. Jensen increased his pace.   
  
“That Ackles officer is so unjust!” a man screeched, hatred clear on his face.  
  
“Yes, indeed! The Ackles officers are always corrupt and atrocious,” another man said.  
  
“But, he is a loyal officer of the Ackles Court,” Jensen said as he arrived at the scene.  
  
“Oh hello there,” the first man called out to get Jensen’s attention. “Are you new here?” he asked. Jensen nodded yes.  
  
“Look at this. Another blind man in the land of blind men,” he said, with an eye roll. “Haven’t you heard of the terrible and cruel crimes these foreigners commit?” The last part was yelled out, furious eyes turned in the direction in which the Ackles officer just rode off.  
  
“What foreigners?” Jensen inquired.  
  
“The Ackles!” the man said, as if it should have been obvious.  
  
“They are all outsiders! Invaders!” another man added his two cents. He spit onto the ground beside him, disgust in his eyes. “The Emperor’s court is so full of them.”  
  
All the men and women around them hummed their agreement.   
  
“But…” Jensen was at a loss for words. He was less angry and more taken aback by the hostility his people showed towards him and his court. “But, I’ve heard that the Emperor is a good man. He is doing a lot for the betterment of the common man. Why don’t you take your complaints to him directly?”  
  
“Forget it, Mister,” the first man said. “I stand a better chance of catching a rainbow than being granted an audience with the Emperor. And we don’t believe that the Emperor is a Perandorian.” He screamed out the last part to the crowd around them who all nodded their assent.  
  
“And what does it matter anyway?” another man said. “The Emperor is still a Carstavan. An outsider.”  
  
Michael huffed out a laugh and spoke. “Didn’t you know that our Emperor Jensen was born in Irvine, in a Valtakun King’s house? He was also raised in Perandora. How can you call him a foreigner, then? He is just as much as a Perandorian as you are.”  
  
Jensen nodded unconsciously. He had always thought of himself as a Perandorian and not a Carstavan. Though he respected his ancestors of Carstava, he had always considered Perandora his home. Being called a foreigner in his own homeland made Jensen bristle.   
  
“Really? If he is a Perandorian, what has he done for us?” a man asked.   
  
“If this Emperor cares that much about his people,” another man said, “then why doesn’t he abolish the Pilgrim Tax?” A buzz of ‘yes’ and ‘indeed’ went up in the crowd.  
  
“Pilgrim Tax?” Jensen asked, because he had never heard of such a thing. He surely did not impose it.  
  
The first man scoffed. “Looks like you aren’t just new to Sydan but to this country as well.” At Jensen’s confused frown, he continued. “All of us Perandorian natives need to pay taxes to go on pilgrimages, right?” The crowd murmured, “Yes” and “Of course”.  
  
“A tax like that won’t matter to a rich landlord,” an old, kind faced man said. “But, it is the common man that cannot afford to pay such taxes. So we suffer… But, what does it matter. It’s not like anyone pays any heed to our problems.”  
  
When Jensen and his two companions remained quiet, the crowd slowly began to disperse. Jensen turned away from the crowd and moved to a relatively secluded area so he could talk to Michael and Jason without being overheard.   
  
“Your idea of going incognito in the market has proved to be quite useful, Your Majesty. Now we have an idea of what the public’s opinion on the Ackles rule is,” Michael whispered. Jensen didn’t pay any attention to that statement. He was too busy thinking and sorting through the information he had gained.  
  
“What is this Pilgrim Tax?” Jensen asked the question that was bothering him the most.  
  
Michael hesitated. “When the native Perandorian people go on a pilgrimage to visit the shrines of their Gods and Goddess, they have to pay a certain amount of tax to the Ackles treasury.”  
  
“Do you pay this tax?” Jensen asked Michael and Jason, remembering that they were both native Perandorians.  
  
Both men bowed their heads. Michael sighed. “Yes, Your Majesty.”  
  
“Why didn’t you object this?” Jensen asked. It made sense for the people to not be able to voice their concerns to him. But, there was no reason why his courtiers, whom he saw almost every day, couldn’t highlight such problems to Jensen.   
  
“This is outrageous,” Jensen said, his blood boiling at the injustice. “A tax to be able to pray to God? That is ridiculous.” He had never been partial to the Carstavan immigrants or treated people any different because they were of a different culture than him. But, his rule has clearly not been that impartial.  
  
“I have never thought of this before today, Your Majesty,” Michael answered, shamefaced. Jensen remembered the old man saying that to rich people such taxes didn’t matter.   
  
“This is a very old custom, in place since your grandfather’s rule,” Jason said.   
  
Jensen shook his head in disbelief. All these years the Ackles had been no better than the other invaders who plundered Perandora. They had all been leeching off the common man, as well. Now, Jensen understood perfectly what Jared meant when he said, ‘You know how to conquer but not how to rule’.   
  
“How can I change this?” Jensen mused as they headed back to the Ackles Fort.  
  
~~~

 

Jensen made his way briskly to his throne, feeling determined. Two days ago Jensen had been to the Sydan Market in disguise and his explorations had unveiled some harsh truths about his rule. Jensen had spent the time in between, thinking of ways to correct the wrongs – pouring over old law books to see if any other taxes like the Pilgrim Tax were being collected. He also went over finances of all the provinces and read reports and reviews on all his officers to try and find out if there was any corruption in his government. What he found had shocked him. Jensen decided that it was time some changes were made in his rule.  
  
The first and most important one was the Pilgrim Tax problem.  
  
“To all those present!” Jensen addressed his court as he sat on his gold throne. “I want to make a very important announcement. After much thought and deliberation, I have realized that asking native Perandorian pilgrims to pay taxes when they go on a pilgrimage is like trying to measuring God’s grace in coins.” Jensen paused and tried to gauze the reaction of his courtiers. Some frowned in confusion; others nodded their head in agreement. But, most of them remained passive, waiting to see what Jensen would say.  
  
“And therefore I have decided to abolish the Pilgrim Tax forever!” Jensen announced. His announcement was met with silence and murmurs. Some of the courtiers looked happy at Jensen’s decision. Others looked unsure. But, it was the Head Noble Mark of the House of Sheppard that first voiced his concerns.  
  
“Your Majesty, that is a wonderful thought. May I be permitted to make a comment on it?” he asked, bowing his head.  
  
“You may.”  
  
It seemed that Mark was just waiting for Jensen to let him speak for when Jensen did, all signs of deference vanished from Mark’s eyes. Instead, he looked angry and offended. “What is this injustice?” he asked stepping forward. “Have you forgotten us? We have worked hard to build the Ackles Empire, too. We are His Majesty’s advisors,” he said referring to himself and the other Nobles. “This is quite an astonishing decision. Why didn’t you seek our counsel before making such a decision?”  
  
“I did not deem it necessary to take your counsel in this matter Respected Noble Mark,” Jensen answered calmly. “Imposing or abolishing a tax is the decision of the ruler. I am not taking any steps against our Carstavan faith. This is an administrative decision, not a religious one.”  
  
“If that is so…” Mark said, clearly against Jensen’s decision on principle alone, “Can the Respected Finance Minister Michael explain the affect this administrative decision with have on the Imperial Treasury?”  
  
Jensen turned to Michael, who stepped forward to speak. Michael sighed. “Your Majesty, this decision will definitely impact the income of the Imperial Treasury negatively,” he said, though he didn’t seem quite happy about it.  
  
“The Imperial Treasury?” Jensen questioned. He got up from his throne to stand in front of his courtiers. “I would like to know what exactly this Imperial Treasury is. What is this treasury?” Jensen asked, moving towards Michael. His finance minister did not come forth with any answer. Jensen nodded to himself and raised this voice as he addressed his entire court.  
  
“We are Ackles,” he stated. “Not some invaders from the North who loot and plunder the wealth of Perandora to fill their treasury chests! This is our country. I will not stand by and watch it being ravaged.” Jensen made his way towards Mark, barely controlled anger prickling his skin and making his voice come out as a growl.  
  
“And I want my people to know that regardless of their culture and faith, I will embrace them as my own. A coin makes noise only when being dropped, not while being picked up.”  
  
Mark scoffed. “I request you to not let your emotions rule you and prompt you to make unwise decisions,” Mark demanded. He raised an accusing hand at Jensen and the Emperor’s eyes fell to the offending finger. He glared at Mark, daring the man to challenge his authority any further. As it was, Jensen was just about ready to have Mark’s hand severed. Realizing his mistake, Mark lowered his hand but the defiance in his eyes was still there.   
  
“Ever since I was a child,” Jensen said, addressing his courtiers once more, “others have always made my decisions for me, told me what to believe, what to think and what to do. From now on, I want to be free. And I shall only do what I see to be fit!”  
  
Jensen took his place once more on his throne, attesting his authority. “Michael,” Jensen waited for Michael to give him an acknowledging bow before he continued, “Let it be known that from today, Pilgrim Tax shall be abolished forever. Let the order be carried out!”  
  
Jensen’s voice echoed in the silent halls of his Court Chambers like a thunder clap.  
  
~~~  
  
Zaldi whinnied at Jared to gain his attention. “Sorry, girl,” Jared murmured and resumed his grooming of the foal. The foal was Salinas’s. The mare was pregnant when Jared had left Anpi for Sydan. Back then, Jared thought he would never get to see Salinas or her foal ever again. But, Jared was wrong, like he was wrong about many things about his marriage. And Jared had never been happier to be wrong.  
  
When Jared saw Salinas the last time, he was saying goodbye, leaving his home. But, now that he was with her again, Jared should have probably felt like he was home again. But, he didn’t feel that way. In fact, he felt like he was far away from home. His palace in Sydan, Misha’s antics, Genevieve reprimanding him, the gold and cream inlays on the ceiling, the pleasure pavilion in the courtyard, the Emperor trailing behind him as he prayed – that was Jared’s home now. And Jared missed it.   
  
Jared thought about the Emperor’s confession right before he left for Sydan. “I’m trying,” he had said and with that one sentence, the Emperor made him feel more loved than he had ever felt before. The Emperor was trying, for Jared.  
  
At first, it was Jared’s pride that kept him from going back to the Emperor. Chad had smacked him on the head and called him a fool. Jared had to agree with Chad – he was a fool but, he was a hurt fool. He wondered what else he expected from the Emperor. His husband had apologized for his mistakes and he had promised to try to better for Jared. He had also let Jared have the say about whether or not he would go back to Sydan and didn’t force him to go in any way.   
  
Two weeks after the Emperor had left, Jared told Chad that he was a fool and why didn’t Chad say so when the Emperor was still around? Chad huffed and told him to just go back to Sydan – he was after all the Emperor Consort. It wasn’t like anyone could stop him from entering the Fort. Jared then thought of his last night at Sydan and his blood ran cold with the memories. Jared scolded himself, told himself his fears were unfounded and that he would be allowed to enter the Fort. But, still he was scared.   
  
He kept telling Chad that he would go, if he received an invitation from the Emperor. But, Jared knew that invitation would never come. The Emperor had wanted Jared to come to Sydan of his own accord and he wouldn’t do anything to force Jared. Also, who receives an invitation into their own home?  
  
Meanwhile, Jared received news from Sydan.   
  
The King told Jared that the Emperor had abolished Pilgrim Tax forever and that the entire Perandorian population was celebrating that. The Emperor had also subsidized some of the essential food items. For the other items a fixed rate would be set by the government taking into account the climatic conditions, demand and supply of an item in a province. This was to ensure that landlords didn’t impose unfair prices on goods.  
  
Chad informed him of the talk on the grapevine. The Emperor and his most trusted officials were rounding off corrupt officers and replacing them. The appointments were made taking only a person’s capability into consideration. This allowed both native Perandorians and Carstavans to occupy high ranking positions in the Empire.  
  
All this in the span of 7 weeks after the Emperor had left Anpi and Jared couldn’t help but wonder if he had any role to play in the sudden changes taking place in the Ackles Court. By then, Jared was more than ready to push his fears and insecurities away and just go to Sydan Fort, if only to catch a glimpse of the Emperor. Jared had to admit that he missed his husband. That was why he was always so distracted and sometimes would drift off, staring into space.   
  
Zaldi whinnied once more and Jared sighed as he was pulled out his musings again. He gave up trying to groom Zaldi and called in a stable boy to do the work. Jared had decided that enough was enough and that he was going to Sydan Fort. He started making plans as he made his way back to the palace. And that was how Chad found him – lost in thought, again.  
  
“Thinking about your husband? Again?” Chad asked.  
  
“We’re going back to Sydan,” Jared said instead.  
  
Chad startled, standing up straighter. “How did you know already?” he asked, suspicious.  
  
“Know what?”  
  
Chad regarded him for a moment. Seemingly coming to a conclusion he said, “The people of Perandora are celebrating the new changes in the governance. A three day festival is being held at Sydan and people from all over the Empire are going to be there. Each province is sending tributes to the Emperor and some Kings are making the journey to Sydan, too. The King thought it would be fitting if you went on behalf of Anpi. I thought that was why you wanted to go.”  
  
Jared smirked. “That wasn’t why I wanted to go but, if all the provinces are sending tributes to the Emperor then it wouldn’t do for Anpi to not send their tribute as well, now would it? After all, this is the Emperor’s in-laws’ kingdom.”  
  
~~~  
  
The festival was being held in the expansive front courtyard of the Sydan Fort. It was a sight to behold. The courtyard was filled with bright colors and cheerful sounds. It was the last day of the festival and the Emperor had joined the festivities. The Emperor sat on his gold throne his open Court Hall at the head. There were guards separating him from the people but Jared could see that they were just a meager precaution. The people were allowed freely into the Emperor’s home and the people let the Emperor into their hearts.   
  
There were people singing praises of the Emperor and showcasing their regional dances. Other performances showcased each regions military capacity with a choreographed performance of the soldiers. Sounds produced from animal skin drums and trumpets echoed off the walls of the fort It was a myriad of colors and mixture of both native Perandorian and Carstavan cultures – a nation truly united.   
  
Jared’s arrival was announced in a booming voice and fanfare as he crossed the main entrance into the courtyard.  
  
“The Emperor Consort Jared graces this festival with his presence!”  
  
Jared finally entered the Sydan Fort the way he wanted to – on horseback. It felt fitting that he was free from the confines of a carriage and he led his entourage into his home, on his own terms. Despite the distance between them, Jared could see the shock clearly written on the Emperor’s face as he got to his feet and made his way towards the edge of the Court Hall to greet Jared.   
  
Uproar of delight went through the crowd as Jared made his way towards his husband. The Imperial guards surrounded his horse and prevented the people from getting too close but Jared could still see the happiness and surprise on their faces as they greeted him. Many tried to get close enough to touch him and the ones that did get close enough to touch his horse looked like they had just touched a faery. He remembered the Kuzhinier telling him that he had never seen an Empress or an Emperor Consort in the kitchen. He wondered how many of the common people had ever seen a member of the Imperial Family.   
  
As he got closer, he could see that the Emperor was smiling at him, though still looking surprised. His face no longer covered by a cloak, Jared smiled at the Emperor reassuring him that he was really there. He was home.  
  
Dismounting his stead, Jared climbed the steps of the Court Hall and the Emperor greeted him halfway through, clearly too excited to wait till Jared made his way to the top. The Emperor hesitantly touched his arms and Jared smiled his approval. The Emperor took a calming breath before speaking, his smile never leaving his face and his hands never leaving Jared’s.  
  
“I cannot express how happy I am to have you here,” he whispered and even through the loud cheering, Jared heard him just fine. It was probably because he could hear nothing but his husband’s voice.  
  
“I had to come,” Jared said. “After all, you have conquered my heart and soul.”  
  
The smile that the Emperor gave him could rival the Sun in its brightness.  
  
Together they made it up the stairs and Jared bowed to greet his mother-in-law, the Empress, who rose from her throne to greet him. Behind her, Jared could see Genevieve and Misha wearing large, matching grins and Jared nodded his acknowledgment towards them. He was glad that the Emperor had pardoned Misha but, he wasn’t surprised.  
  
Smiling even more brightly, Jared turned around to face the crowds. Amidst the loud cheers Jared stood by the Emperor as his Consort and husband.  
  
“Your Majesty?” the Finance Minister, Michael spoke from beside them. There were a group of men behind him – who, from their attire, seemed to be common men. “Today, for the first time, your subjects have experienced your love and devotion towards them. They have whole heartedly accepted you as their ruler.” The men behind him bowed to the Emperor in greeting. “And hence, today your subjects, most humbly, would like to bestow on you the epithet “the Great”. Jensen Ross Ackles the Great!”  
  
Beside him, the Emperor took a deep breath. “I am very pleased with this gift,” the Emperor said, in a humble voice. “I accept it with the utmost gratitude.”  
  
“Long live Jensen Ross Ackles the Great!” Christian Kane cried and the people in the fort echoed similar cries of long life and health to the Emperor. Jared felt his chest swell up with pride for his husband as he ran the name over his tongue. “Jensen Ross Ackles the Great.”  
  
After that, there was a weighing ceremony. The Emperor sat in one pan of the weighing balance and on the other pan, each province placed as many gold coins or other valuable items as they could as a tribute. Jared represented his father, the King of Anpi, and placed the gold coins on the pan. When the weight still didn’t match the Emperor’s, Jared placed the special gold hilted sword that he had brought for the Emperor. The sword tipped the balance as and offerings from all the provinces of the Empire, that weighed more than the Emperor, were given to the Imperial Treasury.   
  
Instead of sending the gold to be placed in the treasury, the Emperor decided that he wanted to distribute the gold to the people who had attended the festival. The Imperial stead was brought forth and it waited beside Jared’s own horse for the Emperor.  
  
The Emperor turned to Jared and smiled a small smile. He subtly held out his palm without it being too obvious to the crowds. Jared didn’t have to think twice before taking it. Together, they made their way to their horses and mounted them. With the Imperial Guard acting as a protective barrier between them and the people, they moved forward.  
  
The people crowded around the Emperor and Jared, signing words of praise and love. The amount of devotion that the Emperor garnered from his people in the short time was staggering. Jared watched as people turned adoring eyes towards the Emperor in the streets of Sydan. And it had nothing to do with the gold coins he was raining on his people.   
  
During the whole festival, Jared hadn’t stopped smiling. His cheeks were hurting but he didn’t even think of trying to stop his smile. That was impossible. Jared was happy and completely content with his life for the first time in a very long time – basking in his husband’s love and the people’s adoration.   
  
Of course, that was when everything had to go wrong.  
  
Jared was the first person to see it. The people were busy looking at the Emperor and soaking up his presence. The Imperial Guard was busy trying to keep the people away from the royal couple. Jared might have missed it as well. But, as he casually swept his eyes over the large crowd, something black caught his eye.   
  
Something about that, made Jared’s heart lurch in fear. He looked around to catch sight of it again and his eyes landed on a figure, cloaked in black, crouched behind a parapet on a terrace. But, it wasn’t the man that scared Jared. It was the weapon that he was holding in his hand.  
  
“No!” Jared screamed. But, in the cheerful buzz of the crowd around them, his voice went unnoticed by everyone except the Emperor. The Emperor turned questioning eyes towards him, still smiling. Jared knew he had no time to answer. So, he moved, trying to push the Emperor away or at least try to shield his body with Jared’s own.  
  
But, he was too late. Jared watched horrorstruck as an arrow cut through the air between them and struck the Emperor in his chest, just above his heart.  
  
“Jensen!” Jared’s voice seemed too loud in the eerie silence that fell over the crowd. But, the Emperor didn’t hear Jared calling out for him.   
  
He was falling.  
  
~~~


	8. Chapter 8

 

Jensen could feel the sting in his chest spreading. Starting from his heart, the pain raced across his veins, burning his body from the inside out. It felt like ages before the sting reached his calves but Jensen knew that it wasn’t. He felt his legs go limp and numb and felt his body sliding off of wherever he was sitting. Jensen was powerless to do anything. It felt like he no longer controlled his own body and that was a terrifying feeling.

 

He could hear people screaming and moving around him but, he couldn’t hear them over the blood rushing in his ears. There were hands on his body, holding him up and pulling him down. He could feel every touch and slide and yet he felt nothing. Jensen wondered if this was what dying felt like. But, it couldn’t be death because though Jensen felt nothing, he could feel the pain and he was hurting everywhere.

 

Jensen thought he could hear someone calling for him. This voice was different from every other voice that Jensen couldn’t focus on. This voice was ringing in his head and Jensen knew that he heard that voice somewhere. The voice was saying his name, calling him Jensen. The Emperor wanted to open his eyes and see the person who dared to call him by his name. He wasn’t angry at the person but, he was curious. There weren’t many people who referred to the Emperor of Perandora by his given name, after all.

 

He could hear the choked up tears in the voice. For some reason, Jensen wanted to run his fingers through the person’s soft hair, tell him it was alright. Jensen wanted to comfort and look after whoever owned that voice. He imagined that sweet voice singing to him and the pain in Jensen’s chest eased a little. So, Jensen kept on thinking about that voice, trying to put a face to the angelic sound. He could see pink bow lips on a wide mouth, soft blush spreading over defined cheek bones. Slanted eyes stared back at him, their color constantly changing. In his mind, Jensen reached a hand up to touch the dimples indenting the man’s cheeks.

 

“Jared,” Jensen whispered.

 

“Jensen, I’m here,” he could hear the voice say.

 

With a jolt everything came rushing back to Jensen – the festival, Jared’s arrival, his parade through the streets of Sydan. Like he was living it again, Jensen heard Jared scream something and turned towards him. Jared was scared, Jensen could tell. But before Jensen could do anything, Jared lunged, throwing himself at Jensen. At that very moment, the world went white as white hot pain shot through Jensen’s body.

 

“Jared!” Jensen screamed this time, his voice sounding scratched and hoarse to his ears. He still had no idea what had happened but Jensen saw enough death to know that he was attacked, most possibly by an archer. He knew that Jared had tried to shield Jensen with his own body but, the archer still managed to get a shot at him. If he was shot, was Jared shot too? With consciousness and rational thought slipping out of his fingers, Jensen knew he didn’t have much time before the darkness pulled him under. And Jensen was too tired to fight it. But, before he went, Jensen had to make sure that Jared was alive and safe.

 

“Jared!” he screamed again, pushing the pain away and trying to get his limbs to move. He could hear Jared’s voice but the ever increasing pain muddling his mind made it difficult to make out the words. It would be so easy to believe that Jared was alright and to just let go. But, Jensen couldn’t do that. He had to be sure. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton but, Jensen forced them to open. He only managed to pry them open a little and the shapes in front of him were still blurry. Jensen’s eyes were stinging, his mind screaming at him to shut his eyes.

 

Just as Jensen thought he was only imagining Jared’s voice, Jared’s face swam into view. Jensen couldn’t see him properly but he knew that it was Jared. He could never forget Jared’s eyes.

 

A grateful sigh escaped Jensen’s lips and a tear rolled down his cheek as he lost consciousness.

 

~~~

 

 

That was what woke Jensen up. His whole body was on fire but it was the scorching in his dry throat that woke Jensen. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth so when Jensen tried to ask for water, it came out as garbled nonsense. Jensen tried to move his body or open his eyes or do something. But, it was as if his body was frozen. For a moment, he wondered if he was paralyzed or worse, captured by an enemy. But, the sweat running in rivulets down his whole body and the deep ache in his bones told Jensen that he was just sick.

 

A cool glass touched his lips and on instinct Jensen opened his mouth like a baby bird would for its mother. Water poured into his mouth, soothing the burn and cooling his throat. The feeling was so good that for a moment, Jensen wondered if he was in heaven. Then the water ran out and the glass was moved away from his parched lips. Jensen wanted to ask for more but all that came out was a weak moan.

 

But, whoever it was that was taking care of him heard him and understood him. The glass touched his lips once more and Jensen opened his mouth, out of trust this time. Jensen took his time drinking the water this time around, savoring the flavorless delicacy. After he was done, Jensen thought of asking for more. But, he wasn’t feeling so good and Jensen thought drinking any more water could make him sick.

 

Thankfully, his caretaker realized that too and didn’t tempt him with anymore water. Instead, a cool cloth was placed on his forehead. If he could have, Jensen would have moaned at the relief the wet cloth gave his overheated skin. As it was, Jensen was losing consciousness again and he could only sigh in response. Long fingers ran through his hair, scratching his scalp lightly and Jensen almost purred.

 

He wanted to thank whoever was taking care of him. Jensen tried to open his eyes and see if it was one his court healers. But, his eyes wouldn’t obey his commands.

 

Fingers that were cool but comforting laced with his and Jensen shivered lightly.

 

“It’s okay, Jensen,” someone whispered. “I’m right here. Open your eyes for me.”

 

“Jared?” Jensen croaked out. For some reason, Jensen’s brain associated that voice and that touch with Jared. But, it couldn’t be. Jared was in Anpi because he was angry at Jensen. Jared was the one person Jensen truly loved, the one person he would want by his bedside if he was dying. But, Jensen’s arrogance and stupidity drove Jared away. Jensen had lost him forever. So, the person comforting him and taking care of him couldn’t be Jared, could he?

 

“Yes, Jensen, it’s me. I’m right here and I’m not leaving.” The voice was so full of love that it almost made Jensen cry. Jensen could recognize that voice now and it definitely was Jared’s. If he was dreaming, Jensen prayed that this dream never ended. He wanted to keep hearing Jared say his name. He wanted Jared to love him.

 

“You can’t leave me, not now. I just got you back,” Jared was saying in his dreams. You always had me, Jensen wanted to say. “The healers say you are not getting better. That the poison is killing you. But, they don’t know that you would never let me down. I knew you would wake up.” Jared’s voice broke. “I know you’ll never leave me.”

 

Jensen became unconscious again.

 

~~~

 

The next time Jensen woke up, he actually woke up. He could hear the soft rustle of the curtains and the distant chirping of the birds. It must be early in the morning, Jensen deduced. Soft light of the rising sun was slowly illuminating the golden inlays of the ceiling. Jensen could smell the medical herbs that were probably used to cure him. There was also a sweet lingering perfume in the air that Jensen couldn’t place. Jensen’s throat was dried up but, it wasn’t as bad as the last time he woke up.

 

And unlike his previous bout into consciousness, Jensen remembered everything this time. He remembered being attacked and being terrified of the prospect of Jared being attacked. He remembered Jared’s voice, telling him that he couldn’t leave him.

 

With great difficulty, Jensen turned his head to the side to see if there was anyone with him. That tiny movement caused Jensen’s head to swim and he had to still and take a few deep breaths to stop himself from throwing up. Slowly, Jensen moved his eyes across his bedchambers. There were three attendants curled up around each other in one corner of the room. But, they weren’t his attendants. Jensen recognized them as Chad, Sofia and Misha – Jared’s attendants.

 

Heart beating fast in his chest, Jensen turned his eyes towards the form lying at his hip. In the dark Jensen thought it was pillow at first but as his vision cleared, Jensen realized that it was Jared’s head. Jared was sitting on the floor by his bedside, his head lying beside Jensen’s hip. Jared’s long fingers were curled around Jensen’s, not holding his hand but maintaining a steady contact. It was as if Jared wanted Jensen to know that he was there and not gone. O maybe to make sure that Jensen was there and not gone.

 

Jensen smiled, despite his aching facial muscles. He couldn’t not smile as he felt the warm puffs of Jared’s breath hitting the back of his hand. Jared however, did not seem to be in a peaceful sleep. There was tension in his face and a frown on his forehead. At first, Jensen didn’t understand what could be bothering Jared. Then his whole world lit up when he realized that Jared was worried for him. Jensen felt bad smiling when Jared was so clearly worried but he couldn’t help it.

 

After he had looked at Jared’s face to his heart’s content, Jensen tugged at Jared’s fingers. He was tired and even moving his fingers was a chore but Jensen wanted to ease Jared’s worry, tell him that he was never leaving him.

 

Jared opened his eyes, blinking slowly. In the orange glow of the dawn, Jared’s eyes looked sea blue and red-rimmed. It took a moment for Jared to realize that Jensen was awake but when it dawned on him his shoulders sagged with relief, a smile breaking out on his face and tears filling his eyes. Jensen did his best to smile at Jared though he it came out a grimace.

 

But, Jared was satisfied with that. He got to his feet and sat beside Jensen on the bed smiling wetly at him. Jared began to run his fingers over Jensen’s face and chest as if trying to be certain that Jensen was alive and real. Jensen let him. When he was done, Jared dropped his forehead to Jensen’s, crying silently.

 

“J’red…” Jensen’s voice was weak and frail but it was there.

 

“I thought I lost you,” Jared whispered.

 

“You’ll ‘lways havf’me,” Jensen slurred. He lifted his hand, ignoring the ache in his unused muscles and put his hand on Jared’s head. Jared’s hair was oily and unwashed. Jensen wondered how long Jared had been sitting by his side – if he had ever left.

 

Jared pulled back a little and wiped his eyes. His eyes locked on Jensen’s, Jared leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Jensen’s lips. It was just a soft brush of lips against lips but Jensen’s body sprung alive with it. His hand moved to the back of Jared’s neck and Jensen held him in place, unwilling to let the kiss end. Jared put more pressure into the kiss, his hands digging into Jensen’s shoulders, holding onto him.

 

Jensen broke the kiss, reluctantly, when the pressure on his wound started to hurt him. He pulled back with a hiss and Jared jumped up like he was burned.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

 

“’M fine,” Jensen said, trying to pull Jared in for another kiss. But, the moment was broken. Jared pulled back and turned to his attendants. “Chad!”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jensen saw Chad startling awake. But, his eyes were fixed on Jared.

 

“Go get the healers,” Jared said. “The Emperor is awake.”

 

Jensen frowned. He remembered Jared calling him Jensen when he was unconscious or dancing on the edge of consciousness. Why had he suddenly reverted back to calling Jensen ‘The Emperor’? Jared moved away from Jensen, leaving a respectable distance between them. His hand, however, still rested on Jensen’s heart. Jensen placed his palm on Jared’s hand and fixed him with a questioning look.

 

“I’m not leaving,” Jared whispered. “But, the healers need to treat you.” He gave Jensen a small but genuine smile. And Jensen believed Jared when he said that he wouldn’t leave because Jared was looking at him with the same love and devotion that he gave to his Goddess Pjellori, if not more.

 

Jensen nodded his head slightly. They had enough time to talk and kiss and lay tangled in each other’s embrace. They had their whole lives to do that and Jensen could wait. He had won Jared’s heart and he has every intention of ruling it until his last breath.

 

~~~

 

It was 2 more weeks before Jensen could sit for longer than 20 minutes and another 2 weeks by the time he could stand on his own feet without any help.

 

If he had been asked, before his wedding to Jared, what he would have thought of having to relying on someone for so long, he would have said that he would rather die. Jensen had always been proud and independent, never even letting serious wounds sustained in battle keep him down. He never let the healers give him anything more than the basic treatment, soldering through the pain. He was told that it was the sign of a true warrior – never showing his pain.

 

But, now, Jensen let the healers treat him and give him medicine to alleviate the pain and he let his mother fuss over him. He didn’t particularly mind the attention Jared showered on him, either.

 

Jared never called him ‘Jensen’ again but, Jensen didn’t particularly mind. Jared was by his side, helping him through the healing process, and that was all that mattered to Jensen. His mother told him how Jared had only left Jensen’s side, during the 5 days that he was unconscious, to pray. If his mother didn’t love Jared before, she loved him wholly now.

 

“Jared was so strong,” his mother said. “He gave me courage and looked after me when you were unconscious. But, I could see he was worried as well.” The Empress looked at Jensen with love shining in her eyes. “I’ll forever be indebted to Tuhan for giving you this new life.” Donna cradled Jensen’s cheek in her palms and Jensen leaned into her touch. It had been so long since he was just a kid, being taken care of by his mother. Jensen realized that he missed it. He missed his mother.

 

Jared, true to his word, never left Jensen unless it was absolutely necessary. He would sit by Jensen’s side and inform him of all the happenings in the Empire, while slowly running his fingers along Jensen’s arm. Apparently, Jared had been the one to look after the administration of the Empire while Jensen was disabled to do so.

 

Christian told him how Jared was almost as good a ruler as Jensen. His heart swelled up in pride as he watched his husband issue orders to the ministers. Even the courtiers who had once objected to Jensen’s marriage to a Valtakun Prince accepted Jared’s authority as the Emperor Consort. Christian said it was hard not to defer to the soft-spoken prince after he roared like a lion on hearing the news of the assassin’s suicide. The assassin had ingested a capsule of fast working poison when he was captured by the soldiers, killing himself. Jared was livid, Jensen was told, and he had sent some of the best soldiers and spies of the Empire to investigate the assassination attempt.

 

“The Heimsveldi royal family sends their greetings to the Emperor,” Jared told him one day. “They want you to know that their prayers and good wishes lie with you. This is their subtle way of saying that they had no part to play in the assassination attempt.” Jared scoffed.

 

“Don’t you believe them?” Jensen asked.

 

“I do. But…”

 

“You are worried about Mathew?” Jensen asked, gently.

 

Jared looked away. “The Heimsveldi King is man of tactic. Seeing how the assassination attempt has caused unrest in the Empire, he would focus on his Kingdom’s well being before any other. He would not shelter a prince who wishes to rebel against the Emperor’s in-laws.”

 

Jensen sighed. “Would it help if I conducted negotiations with your father about Mathew?”

 

Jared looked up. “You would do that?” he asked, his eyes disbelieving.

 

“I would, yes. Send a word to King Gerald and inform him that I wish to talk to him on matters of succession to his Kingdom. You can preside over the negotiations as well.”

 

Jensen smiled at the obvious joy in Jared’s eyes. “Thank you. I will send an envoy to Anpi and a personal letter to my father.” Jared fixed him with a mock-stern look. “But, you must heal first before I let you go anywhere near a court room.”

 

“You let me?” Jensen asked with a grin. “I’m the Emperor, Jared. You don’t let me do anything.”

 

“It might be,” Jared said, leaning forward, close enough that they shared the same breath. “But, I’m your husband and I reign over you.”

 

Jensen gasped as Jared pressed their lips together. They had shared an occasional chaste kiss in the rare moments when the Empress, the attendants and the healers left them alone. But, this kiss was different. It was full of meaning and mischief. Jared sucked on Jensen’s bottom lip, nibbling on it lightly and Jensen barely suppressed an embarrassing moan. His body, though still recovering from the affects of the poisoned arrow, responded to Jared’s touch. Jensen twined his fingers in Jared’s hair, pulling him closer. He felt his cock grow hard in his pants and by the time they broke the kiss, Jensen was panting, desperate for more.

 

Jared pulled away with a smirk. “The healer advised you to take periodic strolls in the garden. The fresh air would help you heal and the movement will strengthen your muscles.”

 

“What?” Jensen asked his voice thick with arousal. Jared only smirked wider.

 

“Like I said, you need to heal before I let you do anything.”

 

Jensen groaned. “You are a cruel, cruel prince.”

 

“But, I’m your prince.” Jared held out his hand for Jensen to take and Jensen gladly accepted it.

 

~~~

 

It was 5 weeks after the assassination attempt that Jensen was declared fit to resume his duties. Jared had argued that he should rest some more, the Empress supporting him. But, even they had to agree that Jensen couldn’t afford to neglect his duties any more than he already had, given the current unrest in the Empire.

 

The first thing Jensen did was send word to the King of Anpi, requesting to meet with him. King Gerald had accepted his request and sent word that he would travel to Sydan as soon as he could. After that, Jensen met with his ministers and went over the proceedings of court that occurred during his absence.

Administration in order, Jensen met with his second-in-command Christian Kane, Steve Carlson and other trusted generals. It was of the utmost importance that they found out who was behind the attempt on the Emperor’s life. It was both a matter of security and consolidating authority. Should an act of treason go unpunished, it might be considered a weakness on the Emperor’s part and rebellions would soon arise. Thankfully, Jared had begun the process of the investigation as soon as he could, while Jensen was still unconscious.

 

Jensen was in one such meeting with Christian, discussing matters of security, when an attendant informed him that Jared had requested an audience with him. Jensen caught Christian smiling and glared at him.

 

“What?” Jensen asked, annoyed.

 

“Prince Jared has you wrapped around his little finger,” Christian said. He was no longer Jensen’s general but one of his closest friends.

 

“That is not true,” Jensen lied.

 

“Of course not,” Christian said, with a smirk. “You better get to him soon lest he come barging in here and have my head.”

 

Jensen scowled at Christian even as he rose to leave. “Jensen?” Christian called after him, just as he was about to leave. There was no hint of amusement or teasing in his voice. “I’m happy for you,” he said with a smile.

 

“I am too.”

 

Jensen found Jared with Noble Sebastian of Roche. “Turn the nib downwards and draw a thicker line like this,” Sebastian said, demonstrating his movement on a paper that he was holding. Jared copied the movement on his own paper, gliding the pen across the parchment with care.

 

“You asked to see me Jared?” Jensen said as he moved to stand in front of his husband. Sebastian rose to his feet and bowed to Jensen.

 

Jared looked up at him and smiled. “Yes, I did. Leave us,” Jared said. Sebastian bowed to Jared and once again to Jensen before leaving. “Please sit,” Jared said when they were alone.

 

Jensen sat across Jared, his curiosity having been piqued. Jared turned the paper he was holding towards Jensen, holding it up for him to see. Jensen recognized the Carstavan calligraphy script, written in bold and beautiful lines on the sheet of paper. It was like a piece of art in its own right.

 

“I have made something special for you,” Jared said, looking at Jensen expectantly. “I am learning Carstavan calligraphy,” he said, with a sort of childish excitement in his voice that Jensen found endearing. “And these are the first words I’ve learned to write.”

 

“God be praised! This is exquisite,” Jensen said honestly. The delicate lines of the Carstavan script looked even more beautiful to Jensen, just because it was Jared that had written it. “This calligraphy… this handwriting… whatever is written, it is very beautiful.”

 

Jared’s face glowed under Jensen’s praise. Jensen grinned at him. “Since it is your writing, why don’t you read it aloud for me?”

 

Jared blushed. “No, you must read it yourself,” he said ducking his head.

 

Jensen’s smile faltered and slowly disappeared altogether. He should have known that Jared didn’t know everything about him, by now. But, every time, Jensen realized how different he and Jared were and how much there was to learn about each other, Jensen’s heart hurt a little. He told himself that it was to be. Even people who grew up with each other didn’t know everything there is to know about the other. And since he had Jared with him now, Jensen could spend his whole life learning everything about Jared and giving Jared a chance to learn him.

 

With a self depreciating smile, Jensen said, “Now, there is something you must know about me Jared.” Jared looked at Jensen, his smile still bright and expectant, apparently having not noticed his husband’s discomfort. “I, uh… I cannot read or write.”

 

Jensen watched Jared’s smile fall. “Having been holding a sword my whole life, I never had the chance to hold a pen or a book,” Jensen said. He waited for the rejection he thought he would see on the face of his well-learned and educated husband. But, there was only understanding written on Jared’s face. “That was why I didn’t know the contents of the letter you had written to Mathew and took Samantha’s word for it.”

 

Understanding dawned on Jared and his lips parted slightly, as if he wanted to say something. But, nothing came out. Uncomfortable, Jensen tried to lighten the mood. “So now would you read it for me?”

 

Jared ducked his head, blushing, and spoke softly. “Jensen Ross Ackles.”

 

Jensen’s heart beat faster in his chest on hearing Jared say his name. The last time he heard Jared say it was when he was in the throes of a fever due to poisoning. Jensen had convinced himself that he had only imagined Jared saying his name and that he would never get to hear it again. But, to think that the first words Jared learned to write in a new language were Jensen’s name was more than he could handle.

 

“Say it again,” Jensen pleaded. “Look into my eyes and say it again.”

 

Jared looked up to meet Jensen’s eyes. “Jensen Ross Ackles.” Time froze around them, leaving Jared and Jensen alone in their own little world. The air crackled with desire around them as Jensen stared into the hazel depths of Jared’s eyes. He could see the blush creeping on Jared’s cheeks but Jared didn’t look away. He held Jensen’s gaze, love shining in his eyes.

 

“Jared?” Jensen found himself whispering. He would loathe breaking the precious moment by being too loud. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything,” Jared replied quickly and just as softly.

 

Jensen had to take a deep breath to steady his hammering heart. “Not here. Come with me, I’ll show you something.” Jensen got to his feet and indicated Jared to follow him. Jared put down the parchment he was holding and followed Jensen.

 

Jensen led him to Jared’s bedchambers. He turned around to see Jared standing right behind him with anticipation written across his beautiful features. Jensen smiled knowingly. He moved to the corner of the room where the ornate gold mirror, which Jensen had ordered especially for Jared, stood. Placing Jared a few feet away from the mirror, Jensen moved towards it. He turned the mirror in a particular way so it partly faced the entrance that they just walked through.

 

Satisfied that the mirror stood at the perfectly right angle, Jensen moved to the other side of the bedchamber. He glanced out of the entrance and saw the high outer wall of the fort that surrounded the palaces. There was just a small patch of the blue sky visible between the wall and the arch of the entrance to Jared’s bedchamber. Jensen could see that it was almost time for sunset. He turned around to see if Jared was still standing where he left him. He was still standing in front of the mirror but, Jared was looking at him with a confused frown now.

 

“What is it that you wanted to ask me?” Jared said, hesitantly.

 

“I am waiting for the right moment,” Jensen told him. And just as Jensen knew it would, the sun moved into the little patch of blue sky that was visible from the chambers, on its way to setting.

 

The sun rays, emerging from between the fort wall and the arch of the entrance, focused directly on the golden mirror. The gold surface shone and the tiny diamonds that embellished the ornate mirror sparkled in the sunlight, like a thousand stars. As the sun moved even further down, the sun rays angled in such a way that they reflected off the mirror and hit the gold inlays of the ceiling. The ceiling shined brightly, illuminating the bedchamber in an exquisite radiance from inside out, giving the impression that the room itself was a living, glowing thing.

 

Jensen heard Jared’s sharp intake of breath as his eyes drank in the beautiful play of light. Jared turned towards him, amazement clear in his eyes. Jensen had to admit that it was a beautiful sight. But, what truly stole Jensen’s breath away was Jared’s reflection in the mirror. His magnificent form was framed by shining gold and glittering jewels and the light reflecting off the ceiling bathed his face in a soft golden glow.

 

Jensen walked towards Jared and his husband lowered his eyes from the ceiling to meet his. Jensen turned Jared around so he was fully facing the mirror and he stood behind him, their eyes meeting in the reflection. Jensen’s hands hovered at Jared’s side and only when he received a tiny nod of acceptance from Jared did he put his hands on Jared’s hips.

 

“Do you love me, Jared?” Jensen whispered softly.

 

“I do, I love you,” Jared admitted, his eyes still locked on Jensen’s. “Do you…”

 

Jensen dared to place a kiss on Jared’s shoulder. Jared shivered slightly. His eyes fluttered but he kept them open. “I love you very much,” Jensen said.

 

The sun moved lower in the sky, setting behind the fort wall, leaving the bedchamber in semidarkness. But, neither Jared nor Jensen noticed it. All they could see was each other, their hearts beating to the same rhythm as the weight of their confessions settled on them.

 

Jared turned around in Jensen’s arms and placed his arms on Jensen’s waist. His eyes dropped to Jensen’s lips in a silent question. Jensen answered by slanting his lips on Jared’s. The kiss wasn’t like any that they had shared before. While their previous kisses were sweet and mostly chaste, this one was frantic and erotic. Wet slide of lips over the other. Jensen’s tongue darted out to lick across Jared’s bottom lip. Jared readily parted his lips to let Jensen in. Jensen licked across the hot, wet cavern of Jared’s mouth, running his tongue on the back of his teeth. Jared tasted like heaven and the sweetest nectar. As their tongues darted around each other, caressing and exploring and Jared made a broken desperate sound in the back of his throat.

 

Jared’s hands were bunched up in Jensen’s robes and he was madly pulling at them for purchase without getting anywhere. Jensen put his hands on Jared’s shoulders to still his frantic movement. He, then, slowly moved his hands up Jared’s neck, caressing the soft and sensitive skin, drawing pleased sounds out of Jared. Jensen could feel his cock thicken and lengthen, arousal coursing through his body and heat pooling low in his stomach. He tangled his fingers in Jared’s longish, brunette hair and pulled him closer.

 

They parted as the need for air became too much to ignore, chests heaving and panting. Jared’s eyes were lust blow, with only a tiny ring of color visible around the black. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen and glistening pink with spit. Jared licked his lips as if trying to chase Jensen’s taste on them and Jensen moaned, his hips bucking to meet Jared’s. Jensen’s hard cock brushed against Jared’s equally hard member, through the layers of fabric, and both men moaned at the sensation.

 

Jared pulled Jensen’s body impossibly closer to him as he rutted up against him. Jared looked utterly debauched and helpless as he desperately sought after friction and relief. Jensen thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

 

“Jensen, please,” Jared whispered brokenly, his voice already hoarse from arousal.

 

“I got you,” Jensen said, turning Jared around so his back was to the bed. Jensen’s hands stilled at the belt of Jared’s robes. “Jared, can I?” he asked. Though Jensen was desperate to feel his husband’s skin against his, he had promised Jared that he would never touch him unless Jared wanted him to. He could never break that promise.

 

“Yes. Please,” Jared said. Jensen wasted no time in unfastening the belt and pushing Jared’s robes off his shoulders. He walked them backwards towards the bed even as he unbuttoned Jared’s doublet. Jared’s own hands were roaming all over Jensen’s body, making him shudder with want. The back of Jared’s legs hit the bed and Jensen let him fall on the mattress with a bounce. Eyes never leaving Jared’s, Jensen began to undress himself as Jared pulled off his slacks. Jensen cursed all the layers of garments he wore when he felt like he was unable to get them off fast enough.

 

Jared was lying on the bed in nothing but a thin, white linen tunic. His cock was fully hard and stood proud and erect, curving towards his belly. Jared was lying on the bed, spread out and waiting for Jensen and he was busy trying to get his clothes off him. “Fuck!” Jensen cursed, the swear word slipping off his tongue unnoticed. In normal circumstances, Jensen might have bit his tongue but not now. A small laugh escaped Jared as Jensen struggled to get his slacks off.

 

Jensen didn’t bother leaving his tunic on and undressed until he was naked as the day he was born. Jared gasped, swallowing hard as he took in Jensen’s naked body. Jensen was never vain but he knew that he had a desirable and enviable body. Jensen climbed the bed on his knees, straddling Jared’s thighs and leaned over him, bracing his hands on either side of Jared’s head.

 

Jared ran his hands over Jensen’s shoulders and the bulging biceps, his touches curious and almost reverent. Jensen shivered and resisted the urge to hump Jared’s thigh. He let Jared touch him to his heart’s content, let his hands roam over his chest. Jensen’s nipples hardened under the attention until they were extremely sensitive to the touch. Jensen couldn’t stop a moan from escaping as Jared flicked his thumb over the hardened bud.

 

Unable to be patient anymore, Jensen captured Jared’s lips in another searing kiss, fucking his tongue in and out of Jared’s mouth. He pulled at the linen cloth until it was bunched up under Jared’s arms. Jensen broke the kiss, wanting, needing to get Jared naked underneath him. He pulled the tunic over Jared’s head and threw it behind his shoulder, no care as to where it landed.

 

Jensen latched his mouth to one of Jared’s nipples and sucked while he pinched the other one between his thumb and forefinger. Jared writhed underneath him, arching his back and pushing his chest into Jensen’s mouth. With a final nip and tug with his teeth, Jensen pulled off, only to lavish the same attention to the other nipple. Soon he had Jared moaning and pleading.

 

“Aah… Jensen, please. Ugh! Oh Gods!”

 

Jensen moved lower along Jared’s body, lavishing kisses and bites to the golden skin. Hard muscles of a man rippled under the soft skin of a growing teenager as Jensen moved lower. He sucked a bruise on the jut of Jared’s hipbone and watched in fascination as the blood rose to the surface and colored the skin. Jensen pressed his fingers on the mark and Jared squealed, bucking his hips up.

 

“I’m going to mark you up Jared,” Jensen told him. “Cover your skin in bruises and bites so that everyone who sees you will know you are mine.”

 

“Oh Gods, Jensen…” Jared’s cock brushed against Jensen’s cheek and Jared groaned. “Please, Jensen!”

 

“I got you, my love.” Jensen took the thick shaft in his hand and moved his hand along its length. He collected the precome beading in the slit and used it to smoothen his movements. The silken feel of the hot flesh felt right in his hands. The cock head was engorged and an angry red. Jensen wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hard.

 

Jared let out an animalistic groan and thrust his hips upwards, causing Jensen to choke on his cock. Jensen pulled away with a cough and Jared turned panicked eyes at him. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry, Jensen,” Jared began to apologize, moving to sit up. Jensen put his palm flat on Jared’s chest and pushed until he was lying flat on his back again. When he was sure that Jared would not try to get up, Jensen put his hands on Jared’s hips to keep them in place, as he took Jared in once again.

 

This time Jensen swallowed as much of Jared’s length as he comfortably could. He ran his tongue on the underside of the cock, sucking hard and hollowing his cheeks. Jared was beyond any words now, only letting out loud moans and garbled pleas for more.

 

Jensen pulled back, holding the base of Jared’s cock in his hand to prevent him from reaching completion. A string of saliva connected his lips to the head of Jared’s cock which was now shining with precome and spit. Jensen drove his tongue into the slit, prodding the opening and collecting the precome. Jared groaned again, his hands flying to Jensen’s shoulders as he tried to hold onto something. One of his hands bunched up in the short hairs on the back of Jensen’s head and the other dug into his shoulders.

 

Taking pity on his husband, Jensen removed the hand which was holding the base of Jared’s cock and moved it lower, towards his balls, instead. Jensen massaged Jared’s balls as he swallowed him once more. When all Jared did was writhe and moan in response, Jensen grew braver, letting his hand wander lower. When he found Jared’s puckered entrance, Jensen circled the rim with his forefinger once and twice to see if Jared would object. When no protest came forth, Jensen pushed his finger inside, breaching the fist ring of muscle.

 

With a guttural cry, Jared climaxed, the first spurts of his release hitting the top of Jensen’s mouth. Jensen pulled back and stroked Jared through the rest of his climax as he came all over his stomach in hot spurts.

 

Ignoring his own throbbing erection, Jensen moved up the bed until he was lying beside Jared. His husband was still trying to get his erratic breathing under control, his body occasionally jerking with the aftershocks.

 

“Gods! That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had!” Jared exclaimed with wonder.

 

“I’m glad I was of some use,” Jensen said with a smile.

 

Jared turned towards him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I’m sure we can find more uses for His Majesty.”

 

Jared shifted on the bed to face Jensen, causing his hip to rub against Jensen’s cock. Having been hard and aching for a long time, his arousal only having quadrupled by watching Jared’s pleasure, Jensen moaned at even the slightest stimulation.

 

Jared’s eyes widened. “Oh, you haven’t… Let me…”

 

Jensen put a palm on Jared’s chest to stop him from moving. “Have you ever pleased a man?” Jensen asked.

 

“No! Of course not!” Jared sounded appalled at the suggestion.

 

“It is alright, Jared,” Jensen soothed. “I believe you. But, it isn’t a sin to lay with someone before your wedding as long as you are faithful after the wedding. I don’t believe it corrupts one’s virtue.”

 

Jared sighed. “No, I haven’t,” he said, softer and less panicked this time. “But, I have pleased myself.”

 

“I have,” Jensen admitted. His heart soared with joy at the knowledge that no one but Jensen ever had Jared this way and no one ever will. He wished he could be the same way for Jared. He couldn’t do anything about that now, but he swore to himself that no one would ever have him but his husband. “I have lain with other men.”

 

“I don’t care,” Jared said. “As long as you are all mine now.”

 

“All yours,” Jensen promised, touching their foreheads. “And you are mine.”

 

“Yours,” Jared replied.

 

“I wish to consummate our marriage. Completely.” Jensen said. “Do you want that?”

 

“Gods! Yes, Jensen, I do. Take me, make me yours.”

 

Jared’s words sent sparks up Jensen’s spine, fireworks of pleasure and joy exploding behind his eyes. “God, Jared. You are so beautiful. I could spend every day and night worshipping your body and making love to you.”

 

“Why don’t you start now?” Jared whispered hotly.

 

Wasting no time, Jensen sat up and moved off the bed. “Where are you going?” Jared asked.

 

“Stay there,” Jensen commanded. The room was almost completely dark now, the only illumination being the torchlight from the corridors. Jensen quickly set to work, lighting a few candles on the walls. He wanted to be able to see Jared when he finally took him. When the light was enough to see but not enough to ruin the mood Jensen moved to the bath room of the palace. On a shelf, Jensen found the bathing oils he was looking for.

 

The sight that greeted Jensen when he returned to the bedchamber, made his knees buckle. Jared was lying on his bed, his head thrown back and one hand lazily stroking his hardening cock. His legs were spread wide like an invitation for Jensen to come claim him – an invitation that Jensen accepted happily.

 

Jensen crawled over Jared’s body, claiming his mouth in a possessive kiss. His hand snaked down Jared’s belly and slapped Jared’s hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own.

 

“Jensen, c’mon,” Jared said in a gasp when they broke the kiss.

 

Tired of waiting, Jensen dipped two fingers in the bathing oil and circled Jared’s rim with them. He didn’t push in, only putting slight pressure on Jared’s entrance but, enough to have Jared gasping and pushing back into his hand. Jensen pushed one finger into Jared and slowly fucked it in and out of him, thoroughly massaging Jared’s channel.

 

“More,” Jared gasped. Jensen obliged by pushing his second finger into Jared. He was relaxed enough that the finger slipped in with little resistance. Jensen latched onto Jared’s neck and sucked a deep bruise into the skin as he fucked Jared with his fingers. Jared began to move in tandem with his fingers, meeting each upward thrust with downward movement, fucking himself on Jensen’s hand.

 

“’M ready for you, Jen,” Jared said, trying to speed up his thrusts. Jensen wanted so badly to put his cock in the tight, exquisite heat of Jared’s body. But, he didn’t want to hurt him, so he took his time preparing Jared. By the time three of Jensen’s fingers moved easily in and out of Jared’s hole, Jared was loose and writhing underneath Jensen, begging to be fucked. His cock was hard again, precome pooling in the slit.

 

“Turn around,” Jensen said, pulling his fingers out of Jared. “It will be easier that way,” he said, noticing Jared’s confusion.

 

Jared shook his head. “Want to see you.” Jensen couldn’t argue with that.

 

Jensen slicked his cock with bath oils, hissing through his teeth at the touch. He held his cock in one hand, lining himself up with Jared, while the other snaked under Jared, pulling him closer. Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes as he pushed into his hole. He watched Jared’s face for any signs of discomfort as Jensen’s head breached the first ring of muscle. But, Jared only moaned wantonly, pushing himself down onto Jensen’s cock.

 

Jensen had to tighten his grip at the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming at the tight heat that surrounded the head of his cock. He was too worked up and Jensen knew he wouldn’t last long. But, he wanted to be buried deep inside Jared, joined to him completely as he spilled his release.

 

Pushing in inch by inch, Jensen only stopped when was buried inside Jared to the hilt, giving him time to adjust to Jensen’s girth. But, Jared was having none of it. He canted his hips upwards, body squeezing around Jensen’s cock. “Move, Jensen!” he ordered.

 

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” Jensen replied. He pulled back, feeling each inch of his cock slide out of Jared and slammed back. Jared cried out, arching his body, his fingers clawing at Jensen’s back. Jensen set up a rhythm, pulling out completely and slamming into Jared. His thrusts were sharp, fast and claiming. Jared moved up with bed with the force of his thrusts. His husband had completely given up trying to form coherent words and settled for making high pitched, drawn out screams and wanton moans.

 

Jensen felt his orgasm build up at the base of his spine. Being inside Jared was like being in heaven, tight heat engulfing his cock. He knew he was going to finish soon. So, Jensen got his knees underneath him, putting more power behind his thrusts. He wanted to see Jared come once again before it was over.

 

The new angle hit Jared’s sweet spot head on and Jared cried out loudly. Jared started to meet him thrust for thrust, a steady stream of what sounded like, “Please! Yes! More! Oh Gods! Fuck me!” falling from his lips.

 

“I’m close, Jay,” Jensen whispered. He snaked a hand between their bodies and took Jared’s cock in his hands.

 

“Mmm… ahh… Gods! Jen, me too. Ugh…”

 

Jensen started stroking Jared in tune with his thrusts and soon, Jared reached his second climax of the night, spilling between them with a choked off scream. Jared’s channel tightened around Jensen, squeezing his orgasm out of him. Jensen’s world went white as his hips helplessly buckled forward, fucking into Jared without finesse. He spilled his seed deep inside Jared, fucking him through both their orgasms.

 

Boneless and sated, Jensen collapsed on Jared, his heart jack hammering in his chest. Jared went completely plaint underneath Jensen, almost melting into the mattress.

 

“Fuck!” Jensen said in an exhale.

 

“Yeah. Fuck,” Jared replied weakly.

 

His limbs didn’t want to move from the soft pillow they found in Jared. But, it would be a tragedy to crush his husband on the night they consummated their marriage. So, Jensen rolled off Jared, feeling like his limbs weighed a ton. Falling on the bed beside his husband, Jensen turned to his side and pulled Jared to his chest, spooning him from behind. They were both sweaty and filthy. But, neither minded, content to lie in each other’s arms.

 

Jensen placed a kiss on the mark that he sucked into Jared’s neck, felt Jared shiver in his arms. “I love you, Jay.”

 

“I love you, Jensen,” Jared whispered back, sagging in Jensen’s arms as his eyes slipped close.

 

Jensen placed his hand on Jared’s belly, where soon their kids would grow. Having a family, a spouse, kids had never been on Jensen’s mind. He was always thinking about the next province to conquer. But, now, with Jared in his arms, a prospect of a future with kids that he would have with Jared – Jensen felt like he had conquered the world.

 

~~~


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Mark of the House of Pellegrino.”

That was Christian Kane’s verdict on the investigation about the assassination attempt on the Emperor. That was the name of the man who had committed treason against the Emperor. The court burst into whispers and no one noticed the hurt passing across Jensen’s features, no one but Jared.

Jared could see that despite the anger blazing in the Emperor’s eyes, Jensen was hurt. Jared wasn’t surprised. Surely being betrayed by his own brother-in-law so soon after Samantha Smith’s betrayal wasn’t easy. But, Jensen masked his feelings well. Jared wanted to comfort his husband but, he knew it wasn’t the time or place. They were all at court and they had to behave accordingly.

The Emperor had asked Jared to be a part of the court proceedings and help him with the administration of the Empire. Jared was so delighted at the offer that he didn’t mind the derisive looks he got from some of the other courtiers. They all did bow down to Jared when he acted as regent. So, it was easy to chalk their sour looks to envy, now.

One of the first duties Jared would have taken on as a minister at the Ackles Court was presiding over the negotiations regarding the succession to the Anpi throne. But, all those plans derailed when the soldiers he had sent to investigate the assassination attempt returned with news. Mark of Pellegrino had conspired with Noble Mark of Sheppard in an assassination attempt against Jensen’s life.

Men rode out of the fort, at the speed of wind, to capture Mark. But, it seemed that they had underestimated him. Mark had been amassing an army for some time now, right under the Emperor’s nose, using his influence as the governor of the provinces. And he had declared war against Anpi, striking at the moment when the King of Anpi was in Sydan, meeting with the Emperor.

What hurt Jared the most was his brother, Mathew’s, involvement in the whole affair. Jared had thought that he and Jensen would convince the King to give Mathew his share of the kingdom and finally he could be reunited with his brother. However, he was too late, for Mathew had allied with Mark of Pellegrino after having lost the support of the King of Heimsveldi.

Now, Mathew had joined his small, but loyal, group of men to Mark’s army and was marching towards Anpi with plans to conquer it.

“Mark and his army are moving fast towards Anpi,” King Gerald bemoaned. “Mathew has sided with him too.”

This was what Jared’s father had been afraid of all along – Anpi at war. It was the reason why the King has pledged allegiance to the Emperor and married his youngest son to a man of a different faith. It wasn’t that Anpi didn’t have a well trained army. But, the King sought to protect his people from the perils of war. It was a noble idea and Jared no longer had any qualms about his marriage to the Emperor – far from it. But, he couldn’t forgive his father for what he had done.

There was a quite simple way to avoid war, an option the King hadn’t considered before – giving Mathew his rightful place on the throne of Anpi. Whether it was out of greed or prejudice, Jared didn’t know. But, Jared did know his brother. He loved Anpi as much as the King did and Mathew would try to avoid a war raging on the lands of Anpi if he could help it. Jared was confident that should Mathew be given what was rightfully his, he would no longer go against the Emperor.

“Father, you know there is a way to stop this war,” Jared spoke from Jensen’s side. “Give Mathew his share of the Kingdom.”

“That is not an option, Jared,” his father said. “You don’t know what you are talking about. Mathew can’t be a good ruler. His actions now prove it.”

“But, I do,” Jared said. He had kept quite long enough. “Mathew’s actions are that of a desperate man, trying to save his honor. He simply trusts the wrong people. None of this would have ever happened if you weren’t so greedy enough to deprive Mathew his rightful place on the throne and give it to your own child.” Jared was almost yelling now.

“That is not true, Jared. I have never –”

“You know, as well as I do, that Mathew would be a great ruler,” Jared interrupted. “And he isn’t asking for the whole kingdom. He is content to co-rule with Jeffery. I can see no other reason, why you would do this, other that greed.”

The King fell silent in face of his son’s accusations, his eyes lowering in shame.

“Father?” Jared’s brother, Jeffery, spoke up from behind the King. The King turned to look at his eldest son. “I am more than willingly to share the throne with Mathew if it would prevent this war.” There was nothing but truth and conviction in Jeffery’s eyes. Jared hadn’t expected anything less of his brother. Though, Jared was closer to Mathew than to Jeffery, he held both his brothers in the highest regard. He knew that both of them would only do what was right.

“King Gerald, your sons speak the truth,” Jensen said softly, drawing the King’s attention to him. “The only way to avoid this war is to give Mathew his rightful share of the throne.”

The King still hesitated. “Have no fear! Accept this arrangement and I will take care of the rest.” Jensen said putting a hand on the King’s shoulder. The Emperor’s tone was sympathetic but it left no room for argument. Jared didn’t think his father would argue either way.

“Okay,” the King finally said in a somber voice. Jared exchanged a relieved look with his brother.

“As for Mark,” Jensen said, his face turning dark, “we have to stop him in Merta, before he reaches Anpi.” The Emperor turned to his second-in-command. “Christian, prepare the battalions. We ride out at the break of dawn.”

~~~

“I will need a sword and armor,” Jared told the Emperor, later that day, when they were alone. “Mine are still at Anpi.”

Jensen turned to him with a confused frown. “You can have the palace blacksmith make them for you at any time. Why are you asking this of me now?”

It was Jared’s turn to frown. “We ride out at dawn. I don’t have the time to have a sword cast out for me. I will need to borrow one from the armory.”

“No, Jared, I ride out at dawn. You are staying here,” the Emperor said, with a shake of his head.

“I’m not letting you go to war alone!” How could Jensen even think that Jared would idly sit on his thumbs while his husband was fighting a battle?

“It is too dangerous for you to be out there, Jay. You have no idea how low Mark would stoop to gain what he wants. I cannot expose you to his line of fire.”

“You know damn well that I can look after myself,” Jared said, incredulous. He didn’t even care that he was swearing. “Besides, I can talk to Mathew. I can make him listen.”

The Emperor seemed to consider that for a moment. Then he shook his head no. “Mathew thinks you betrayed him.”

The realization hit Jared like a bucket of ice cold water. Suddenly, a new fear gripped Jared. Even if the issue of succession was resolved, would Mathew want to talk to him? Jared wondered if he could ever have his brother back. “All the more reason for me to go,” Jared argued.

“Jared I know you wish to speak to Mathew and clear the misunderstandings that have grown between you,” the Emperor said. He put a hand on Jared’s arm. “And you will have time to do so.”

“But, not now,” Jared finished for him.

“Not now,” Jensen repeated. “And I know you can hold your own on the battlefield. I wasn’t lying when I told you that you are one of the best swordsmen I’ve ever seen. But, I need you here.”

Jared looked at the Emperor, confusion evident on his face. “I need you to be the regent,” the Emperor clarified. “Protocol dictates that I should appoint a regent to govern in my stead when I go to war. Should something happen to me on the battlefield, the regent would ensure a smooth transition of the crown.”

“But, nothing will happen to you,” Jared said quickly. He didn’t even want to think about the possibility where he would lose Jensen just when they had finally become one.

Jensen smiled fondly at him. “No, nothing will happen to me. But, I cannot change the protocols. Earlier I would leave Samantha Smith in charge. But, now…” Jensen trailed off, the hurt, he had been trying so hard to mask, showing on his face. Jared took the Emperor’s hand into his own, in a tiny gesture of comfort. Jensen smiled tiredly at him. “There is no one else that I would trust my Empire with, but you Jay.”

Jared’s heart soared at those words. He knew, logically, that Jensen was right. Someone had to stay behind to govern the Empire while the Emperor was gone. And Jared knew it was a great sign of trust from the Emperor to be appointed as the regent. But, that didn’t mean he was happy about being separated from his husband.

“You will have to promise me that you will return safely,” Jared whispered. He was scared that voicing his concerns too loudly would make them real.

“I will,” Jensen said, placing a kiss on the corner of Jared’s lips. “Besides, if I can help it, there will be no war. Hopefully, Mathew will withdraw his support from Mark once he knows that the King has named him his heir. And Mark will not dare to face the wrath of the Ackles army without Mathew’s forces by his side.”

Jared nodded his head, hoping for the best too. But, deep down, he just knew that things won’t be so easy.

~~~

His fears came true in the form of Princess Mackenzie.

Genevieve entered the room, interrupting his meeting with Michael of Rosenbaum, saying she had some important news. “Forgive me, Your Majesty. But, the Princess Mackenzie has requested a private audience with you,” she whispered into Jared’s ear.

Jared was fairly shocked, to say the least. He had never spoken to Jensen’s sister in person but, he had corresponded with her by letter. Mackenzie seemed like a nice girl, someone he would have liked to have a friendship with. He had also heard from the palace attendants and courtiers that she was a kind-hearted and gentle natured princess who didn’t have a malicious bone in her body. Jared had also heard the Empress speak of her daughter with much love and pride. He knew that Jensen doted on his little sister and was disappointed when she was unable to attend their wedding.

But, all that was in the past. Now, they were at war with Mackenzie’s husband. What could she possibly want from Jared at such a time?

“Please, Jared,” Genevieve whispered, so Michael couldn’t hear her. “Listen to what the Princess has to say.”

Genevieve had lived at the court since she was a child and was one of the playmates of the young Princess. She had always spoken highly of Mackenzie. But, Jared knew that Genevieve wouldn’t insist on this meeting if it wasn’t important.

“Michael, could you excuse us for a few minutes?” Jared asked politely. The finance minister seemed to have realized that there was something Jared wasn’t letting on but, he rose to his feet without a protest, bowed to Jared once and left the room.

Jared turned to Genevieve. “Are you sure about this?”

Genevieve nodded vehemently, her black hair bouncing. “Yes, Jared. I know that the Princess would never conspire against her brother. She was an innocent bystander in this whole affair.”

Jared nodded, trusting Genevieve’s judgment. “Let her in.”

Misha entered the room first and held the door open for someone behind him. A slender woman in ordinary robes entered the room, followed by Chad and Sophia. Her face was hidden by a cloak and a veil. Misha closed the door behind them and turned to Jared.

“Jared, this is the Princess Mackenzie,” he announced.

The woman lifted her cloak and pulled off her veil, revealing fair skin and blonde hair. Instantly, Jared could see that Mackenzie was Jensen’s sister. She had her brother’s grass green eyes.

“Your Majesty…” Mackenzie began in a meek voice.

Jared quickly moved towards her. “You have never used such formal form of greetings in your letters. Why start now? Call me Jared.”

Mackenzie smiled gratefully. Jared could see the relief his acceptance had brought her. “Thank you for seeing me Jared. You have to believe me; I had no part to play in the assassination attempt against my brother. I would never dream of committing such a heinous crime!”

Jared pulled the frantic young woman into his arms and hugged her. The tears that had built up in Mackenzie’s eyes as she spoke finally spilled out, falling on Jared’s robes. When Mackenzie’s breathing had turned more even he pulled himself away to look at her eyes. “I know,” he whispered simply. “So does Jensen.”

The princess sagged in relief, the tension in her frame melting away. “I have been meaning to speak to Jensen ever since the news of the attempt on his life had reached me,” she said in a more even tone. “But, Mark never let me. Now, I know why.”

Jared could sympathize with Mackenzie, her relationship with Jensen mirrored Jared’s relationship with Mathew. The only difference between them was that Jensen knew his sister was innocent. “Mackenzie, it is quite dangerous for you to be here at this time,” Jared said. “Does Mark know you are here?”

“No, he doesn’t” the princess said. “He had me locked away in our palace all this time but now he is marching towards Anpi with his army. Your brother, Mathew, accompanies him with a smaller army of his own.”

Jared looked away, unable to think of his brother at the moment. “But, there is a reason I’m here,” Mackenzie continued. “I came here to warn you.” Jared turned to look at her, his attention snapping back to the present. “My husband plans to betray your brother. He could kill him at any moment.”

Jared’s eyes widened, his heart beating faster. “How do you know that?” Jared asked.

“I overheard Mark talking to the Noble Sheppard. They plan to kill Mathew once Anpi is conquered. And given the chance, they will kill Jensen too.”

“Do not worry, Mackenzie,” Jared said, though he was worrying himself. “There will be no war. My father has agreed to give Mathew his share of the Kingdom. Once Mathew hears that, he will no longer support Mark. And without Mathew’s support, your husband will not dare to wage a war.”

Mackenzie shook her head vehemently. “You do not understand. Mark knows that your father has named Mathew his heir. But, he hasn’t informed Mathew of this. And he doesn’t intend to. He will kill Mathew and make it look like the Ackles army had done it so that Mathew’s army will continue to be loyal to him.”

Fear gripped Jared’s heart in a vice as he went over the possibilities. “You are the only one who can stop this, Jared,” Mackenzie said, bringing Jared out of his worry. “I came to you because I thought my brother wouldn’t listen to me. I am not sure he will, either. After all, I do have my husband’s interests at heart. But, you should know that I do not wish any harm to befall Jensen, just as you wouldn’t wish to see Mathew get hurt. Both Jensen and Mathew will listen to you and only you.”

Jared shook his head. “Mathew wouldn’t listen to me. He thinks I have betrayed him.”

“Yes, he does,” Mackenzie said. “But, he loves you still. When he found out about the assassination attempt, he was happy to know that you weren’t shot. And before allying with Mark, he made it clear that you should not be harmed. No matter how angry he might be with you, he loves you Jared.”

Jared’s eyes filled with tears as he thought of Mathew. His brother had always wanted to protect him. Jared was glad that despite what had happened, that protective instinct hasn’t left Mathew.

“Jared, please stop our three families from drowning in blood,” Mackenzie said, tears pooling in her eyes as well.

Jared nodded, his mind made up. “We must ride to Merta right now.”

~~~

 

White sands stretched across the lands, as far as the eye could see and then some more. Despite the blistering heat, Jensen’s army moved forward, marching towards Mark’s army. Dust rising across the horizon gave Jensen an early indication of the approaching army before the men themselves came into view. When there were about 3 miles between the two armies, Mark’s group halted. Jensen’s army halted when there was one mile between them.

Both armies stared each other down, neither making a move to break the tension. Jensen could feel the excitement that came with the promise of a battle, pouring off from his soldiers. But, there was apprehension in their faces as well; there always was. None of them knew if they would be returning home today. But, if Jensen had any say in it, they would all be returning home safe, having not spilled a drop of blood on the mile long battlefield stretching in front of them.

Jensen urged his horse to move forward, and the army parted like the sea to let their Emperor pass. Christian and Steve fell in step with him, flanking him on either side. Jensen noticed the Ackles’ standard flying over the enemy’s camp. But, instead of the Imperial Lion, the flag bore a boar, signifying the House of Pellegrino. The blatant disregard of his family’s crest made Jensen’s blood boil. But, he fought to keep his calm.

“Your Majesty, our archers await you command,” Steve spoke, his eyes never leaving the rebelling army.

“No,” Jensen said, drawing both Christian’s and Steve’s eyes towards him. “I want peace; not war. Christian? Raise the peace flag.”

Christian did not respond immediately with a “Yes, Your Majesty.” Jensen turned to glance sideways at his general. Christian hesitated but, then spoke in a grim voice. “Pardon me, Your Majesty. But, Mark will misunderstand and consider us weak.”

Jensen smirked. “That is exactly what I want. Mark will consider us weak and his arrogance will lead him to commit a mistake.”

Christian nodded, comprehension dawning on his face. “I understand, Your Majesty. Raise the flag!” he ordered his soldiers.

The Ackles peace flag, bearing the Ackles standard on a white cloth, was raised, signifying Jensen’s request for negotiations. The flag bellowed in the air for a few minutes, before a peace flag, not much dissimilar to the Ackles one, was raised over Mark’s camp, signifying Mark’s acceptance of Jensen’s request. Within the next few hours, camps were set up on either side of the battlefield and tents were erected. Now was the time for strategizing.

“His disuse of the Great Elephants is deliberate,” Steve told Jensen, once they were inside the Imperial tent. “He did not want them slowing his pace.”

“His army carries large quantities of food and other supplies,” Christian said. “There will be no use trying to draw this out and hold him here. His army can withstand longer than ours, Your Majesty.”

Jensen had known that. Mark would have expected to encounter resistance along the way, not so soon perhaps, but he would have made sure to carry additional supplies.

“What are we waiting for?” King Gerald said impatiently. Jensen startled, having almost forgotten that the King and his eldest son had accompanied him. “Why don’t we send a messenger to the enemy’s camp, informing Mathew that I have decided to name him my heir?”

Jensen could understand the King’s desperation. He wanted to prevent to war from raging on the lands of Anpi. Jensen wanted that too. But, he was smart enough to know that Mark didn’t play fair. “Mark would most likely kill the messenger and prevent the news from reaching Mathew’s ears. That wouldn’t work.”

Jensen looked out of his tent and saw the rows upon rows of soldiers stationed in front of Mark’s camp. Most of them were once part of the Ackles army, the army that Jensen had lent to Mark to help him in the governance of the provinces he was entrusted with.

“Many of our soldiers were misguided to join Mark’s army,” Jensen told his generals and the King and the Crown Prince of Anpi. “Some of them are only fighting on his side because of fear. We will have to turn them to our side at all costs.” Many of those soldiers had once stood by Jensen’s side as he fought wars, helping him annihilate army after army. Now, he knew how the defeated ruler might have felt like when losing their men. Jensen thought of all those wars and remembered how hollow all those victories felt. Sure he had won but at the cost of scores of lives.

“The greatest victory is the one in which we destroy the enemy’s defenses without ever yielding a sword.”

~~~

Jensen was in his tent, speaking to King Gerald, when Steve came rushing in. “Your Majesty, there is some suspicious disturbance in the enemy’s camp.”

Jensen frowned and left his tent to see what the suspicious disturbance was. Indeed, Jensen could hear yells and frantic shouts coming from the Pellegrino camp. Jensen’s men braced themselves in front of the camp, ready for an attack. Soon, a flurry of activity started just behind the line of Pellegrino soldiers and then there was chaos. Something or someone was cutting through the Pellegrino men, fighting their way through the soldiers forming the front. Even from the distance, Jensen could hear the sound of metal striking metal and a horse’s frantic whinnying and galloping.

Then, Jensen saw a lone rider, holding a sword, emerging from the chaos, making his way towards the Ackles camp. However, men on horseback began pursuing him soon enough. But, the rider was fast and the men soon fell behind. That was when they drew out their arrows and bows. Disgusted, Jensen watched as the Pellegrino men rained down arrows on the rider, while his back was turned to them

Jensen turned to Christian and nodded once. Christian only seemed to be waiting for Jensen’s order, for he wasted no time in shouting, “Men! Ride out!”

A dozen of the Ackles soldiers swiftly rode out of the Ackles’ camp, trying to reach the rider before the Pellegrino men could. Whoever the rider was, Jensen was sure that Pellegrino wanted to prevent him from reaching Jensen.

But, even as he watched his men draw closer and closer to the rider, Jensen knew that the man would be dead. The Pellegrino men were slowing down and they stopped entirely when they reached the mid-point between the Ackles and Pellegrino camp. But, they continued to shoot arrows at the rider. Jensen had to give the rider credit for never faltering despite the numerous arrows lodged into his back.

As soon as the Ackles men reached the rider, the Pellegrino soldiers stopped firing arrows and began their swift retreat to the camp, seemingly satisfied that their work was done. Jensen’s soldiers flanked the rider on either side but the rider didn’t ask for their support or lean into them. Instead, he soldiered on, his eyes fixed on Jensen’s camp. As the man drew closer, Jensen’s respect for him only grew when he saw that the sword he was holding was covered in blood. The man must have single-handedly defeated at least ten men.

But, Jensen’s heart sank when he heard Prince Jeffery speak. “Oh Gods, it is Mathew!” he exclaimed.

The rider – Mathew – drew closer and Jeffery ran forward to meet him. Jeffery caught him just in time as Mathew slipped off his horse. The adrenaline, having apparently been drained from his body, no longer kept Mathew’s pain at bay and the young man’s face twisted in agony as he fell into his foster brother’s arms.

“Mathew!” Jensen heard Jeffery whisper as he moved closer to the pair. Other soldiers were already grouping around them, trying to help Mathew.

“Brother,” Mathew croaked out. “Please pull out the arrows.”

Jeffery moved to pull the arrows lodged in Mathew’s back and Jensen almost told him to stop, “it would only make his blood drain faster” just dancing on the tip of his tongue. But, then Jensen remembered that

Pellegrino would have used the same tricks the Ackles’ army used; which meant poisoned arrows. The poison wouldn’t be enough to kill the soldier right away but enough to incapacitate him and put him in a world of pain. Death, when it came, would have been a welcome relief.

As Jeffery pulled out a total of 5 arrows from Mathews back – God! Five! How was Mathew even coherent, Jensen thought – Jensen wondered why he had ever approved the use of such inhumane weapons. Sure, it was Jeffery Dean’s idea – “Seeing their fellow men in pain would make them afraid. And fear makes them an easy target” – but, Jensen had gone along with it.

“Bring him into my tent,” Jensen told the soldiers, before entering his tent. He ordered his attendants to place a mattress on the floor so Mathew did not have to lie on hard, uncomfortable ground.

Jeffery helped his brother into the tent before sitting down on the mattress and putting Mathew’s head on his lap. Jensen could see that Mathew was trying hard to mask his pained groans but his breath still came out in rushed pants and huffs. The young man’s handsome features were pinched and strained, sheen of sweat covering his face. His blue eyes were red rimmed and swollen looking, filled to the brim with tears.

Jensen crouched down, sitting on his haunches so Mathew could talk to him. “Mark has sent a soldier…” Mathew panted, his voice coming out in hoarse whisper, “… disguised as an Imperial guard… to, uh… to assassinate you.”

No sooner had Mathew finished panting out the words than a man in an Imperial guard’s uniform rushing towards Jensen, his sword poised to strike. However, before the sword could strike Jensen, Christian stepped in front of them man, one hand clasped around his fighting-arm and the other curled around his throat. With a groan of anger, Christian pushed the man until his back hit a table and the sword slipped out his grip. Christian kneed the man in the abdomen, causing him to double over in pain. Jensen’s actual Imperial guards were on the conspirator in the next instant, hitting him and dragging him out of the Imperial tent.

Jensen turned to Mathew with a confused frown. Had Mathew not spoken to Jensen about the imposter, the man probably would have waited longer to reveal himself and would have struck Jensen when the Emperor was alone. His chances of succeeding in his mission would have improved drastically. So, why had he come to warn Jensen of an attempt against his life, putting his own life at risk while doing so?

Mathew huffed out a laugh when he saw Jensen’s confusion. “I am a warrior, not a conspirator… I couldn’t stand by… and watch… as Mark ignored the conduct of battle.” Jensen gaped at Mathew in surprise. He had heard of the Valtakun honor and seen it in Jared. Even Jeffery had proven himself honorable by agreeing to give up his throne to Mathew. But, this was the first time Jensen had realized that the Valtakuns were true warriors. They weren’t warriors because they were skilled in the arts of battle but, because they were just and righteous.

The King of Anpi, who had been silent all along, stepped forward so that he was in Mathew’s line of sight. Jensen noticed the sadness and fatherly concern in the King’s face. There were tears in his eyes and his hands were clasped together, as if he were making an effort to not reach out to Mathew.

Mathew turned to his foster father and tried to smile. It came out as a pained grimace. “Father… I overheard Mark…” Mathew huffed out a tired breath and continued, abandoning whatever that train of thought. “I am grateful to you…” Jensen noticed that Mathew’s breaths were getting shorter by the minute, “… for agreeing… to offer me… my share of the kingdom.”

The proud king fell to his knees, the tears spilling out of his eyes. He held Mathew’s hands in his own and spoke in a gentle, but trembling voice. “I have made a grave mistake in judging you, son. Please forgive me.”

Jensen’s first thought was how happy Jared would have been to see his father and brother reconcile. But, when Jensen took in Mathew’s trembling hands, a sign of the poison having spread into the tips of the body, his heart ached for Jared. “Oh, Tuhan! Jared would be devastated,” Jensen whispered.

Mathew’s eyes stopped smiling when he heard that. He turned to Jensen and spoke more steadily, his anger fueling him. “Do not speak of that traitor!”

It took a moment for Jensen to understand what Mathew was saying but, when he did, he shook his head vehemently. “No, Mathew, it isn’t as you think it is. I was the one who had mistrusted Jared and ordered your arrest,” Jensen explained, his words tumbling out in a rush. “Jared had no part to play in it.” He needed Mathew to understand it. He couldn’t let Mathew die thinking that Jared had betrayed him. Jensen didn’t think he would be able to face Jared if it happened.

Mathew frowned, processing the information. “What?” he gasped out. Jensen nodded insistently, trying to get Mathew to understand. Just then, there was a flurry of activity outside his tent. There were voices speaking and horses whinnying. Jensen frowned and turned to Christian, gesturing him to see what was wrong. But, before Christian could leave the tent, the flaps were thrown open and the last person Jensen would want to see at that moment entered the tent.

Jared’s eyes darted around the tent, taking in the scene around him. His eyes landed on Mathew and Jared froze. It was a couple of seconds before Jared could move again. “Matt?” Jared whispered disbelievingly. Jensen bowed his head, unable to see the pain in Jared’s face. Jared circled around Jensen and the others slowly, moving to stand beside Mathew. He looked like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, like he kept hoping that this was just a bad dream.

“Mathew!” Jared cried as he fell to his knees beside his brother.

“Jared…” Tears welled up in Mathew’s eyes as they met Jared’s. “I have misunderstood you… doubted you… forgive me… please, forgive me.”

Jared shook his head, tears sliding down his cheeks. His voice shook as he spoke. “No, brother, don’t say that.” He took Mathew’s hands in his own. “Matt, please don’t.” Jared looked towards Jensen, asking silently for help. With a heavy heart, Jensen shook his head no. There was no cure for the poison that had been used and Mathew had been hit by too many. “You cannot leave,” Jared said, turning to Mathew, shaking his head.

Mathew barely managed a smile. His raised a trembling hand and put in on Jared’s cheek, Jared clasping it in his own hand. “Maybe the Gods… and Goddess watch over you.” Mathew’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Mathew turned to Jensen, raising his hand towards him. Jensen wasted no time in taking it, leaning forward to hear Mathew speak.

“You… are a great man,” Mathew said. Jensen could feel Mathew’s pulse on his wrist and it was almost non-existent. He knew these were Mathew’s final words. “I was wrong… in understanding you. What you have done… for Jared… will bring you… the res-pect… and ho-nor… in the… uh, centuries… to come…” Mathew’s last breath left his throat in a gasp; his eyes lost their light, forever blankly staring at the sky.

“NO! No, no, no! Mathew!” Jared cried, burying his neck in Mathew’s neck as his shoulders shook with the force of his grief. Jensen offered no words of comfort to Jared, knowing that they would do no good. Jeffery, who had been trying to hold back his tears all this while, let go as tears fell down his face. He gently moved his fingers over Mathew’s face, shutting his eyes. Mathew had died a warrior’s death and he deserved to lie in peace.

Eyes filling with tears, Jensen rose to his feet and moved to exit the tent. Jared’s anguished cries were the only thing Jensen could hear as he decided to rain his wrath down on Mark.

But, just as he was about to step out, his sister stepped in front of him; her tear streaked face and red-rimmed eyes pleading with him.

“Mackenzie, Mark is a rebel,” Jensen uttered through gritted teeth, as he tried to keep his emotions in check and his voice even. Mackenzie clutched her heart, shaking her head slightly. Her lower lip trembled. Jensen wanted to comfort his little sister but, he had to do what had to be done. “Your husband has committed treason against me. It is my duty to punish a traitor. It is also the right thing to do.”

“I know that what Mark has done is wrong,” Mackenzie said, fresh tears spilling out of her eyes. “But, I beg of you to show some mercy. Brother, please!” Mackenzie buried her face in Jensen’s chest as she cried, her fists balled in Jensen’s robes. She reminded him so much of the little girl that clung to her elder brother and cried her eyes out when she found out that their father was never coming back from war. Jensen wanted nothing more than to comfort his sister and keep her safe. But, he couldn’t let Mark get away with what he had done.

“Tuhan! Please help me!” Jensen prayed, his eyes turning skyward for guidance, putting his arms around his sister’s trembling form. “What am I supposed to do? First it was Kerr, then Samantha now, Mark. Why is it that I am being forced to strike my loved ones with my sword?”

Jensen turned around to glance at Jared. He had stopped crying now, but he was slightly swaying where he was sitting, quiet as the night, as he cradled Mathew’s face in his hands. Mathew looked peaceful in his death but, the cuts and bruises on his arms and torso betrayed the fact that he was gravely injured in a battle.

Mackenzie detangled herself from Jensen’s arms and stepped back with a pleading expression her face. “I love him,” she whispered to Jensen. “And despite all he’s done, I know he loves me.”

“Jensen,” Jared’s muted voice startled Jensen and he turned around to look at Jared. His face was stoic but his eyes were filled with unshed tears. “No good ever came from war,” Jared said, his eyes just as pleading as Mackenzie’s.

Jensen shut his eyes, praying Tuhan to grant him the strength to make the right choice.

~~~

Mark’s face showed no remorse for the actions that he had committed. Perched on his stead, Mark’s blue eyes remained cold and his expression remained neutral as Jensen rode his horse forward to meet him at the middle of the battlefield. Jensen’s generals flanked him on both sides, his archers at the ready behind him. Mark’s men were just as prepared, each group waiting for their leaders command to begin the battle.

“This was exactly the kind of heinous act I would expect you to commit,” Jensen told Mark. “But, it was your misfortune that I am still alive.” Mark raised his chin in defiance. “Had you asked me, I would have given you more provinces to govern,” Jensen said his voice no longer calm. “There is nothing you can achieve through rebellion but bloodshed.”

Mark’s face darkened. “Kerr Smith was like a brother to me. Didn’t your philosophies about bloodshed come into play when you mercilessly murdered him?” Mark yelled.

“Kerr Smith’s matter was a different one, Mark!” Jensen growled.

“Wow! You make the rules of the game and make the moves too?” Mark asked with a humorless scoff. “It doesn’t work that way, Jensen. This time I will be the one to decide the rules of the game,” Mark said, watching Jensen with calculating eyes.

“I am listening,” Jensen prompted.

“If you want, you can prevent this bloodshed,” Mark said.

Jensen’s interest piqued. “And how is that?”

“You will have to fight me, in an arm-to-arm combat,” Mark stated calmly. “If I win, then Perandora is mine. And if I lose, I will leave this country forever and never return.”

Jensen only needed to consider the matter for a moment. “I accept!” he declared.

“This is not the way to crush a revolt,” the King Gerald said in a hurry, when Jensen entered the Imperial tent. “Why did you accept this?”

“To prevent unnecessary bloodshed,” Jensen told him. Jared entered the tent, looking just as heartbroken as the last time Jensen had seen him. But, he seemed to have collected himself now.

“Pardon me, Your Majesty,” Christian said, “but, Jensen, you forget that Mark is vicious and fierce. A blood hungry animal when on the battlefield.”

“I am aware of that,” Jensen admitted. “He is a very strong fighter.” Jensen had trained with Mark and Kerr when he was younger. They were both his playmates, during a time when life was much simpler and happier. Mark had always defeated both Jensen and Kerr. That was a long time ago and Jensen had become a much better fighter since then. But, he had known of Mark’s caliber as a warrior, heard the stories of him on a battlefield. Jensen’s admiration for Mark as a strong fighter was one of the reasons why he encouraged a courtship between him and Mackenzie.

“Being a strong fighter doesn’t mean anything if those skills aren’t used properly during battle,” Jared said, interrupting Jensen’s train of thought. Jared’s voice was scratched and dull but, his eyes held a fierce determination. His presence exuded quite strength and Jensen found himself calming down.

“Mark’s anger clouds his judgment,” Jared continued. “He will be a brute, using brawns rather than brains. Should you play your cards right, you can defeat him,” Jared told him with confidence.

Jared’s belief in him filled Jensen with renewed fire. At that moment, Jensen knew that no matter what happened, he would never let Perandora fall under the wrong hands.

~~~

Standing a few yards ahead of Jensen, in a full armor, Mark regarded him with cold eyes. Both the armies stood at full attention on either side of the field, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. Jensen could feel the eyes of his men, the King and Crown Prince of Anpi and Jared. Across the field, on Mark’s side, were Mackenzie and Noble Mark of Sheppard. The tension was high in the air, the silence thick enough for even a pin drop to be heard.

Both the competitors, Jensen and Mark, were dressing in full body armor, holding a javelin spear in one hand and a shield in the other. Two swords were driven into the ground, a few feet behind each man, to be used if necessary. Each was waiting for the other to make the first move.

Mark began moving towards Jensen at an even pace, his eyes never leaving his opponent’s. Jensen strode forward, deciding to meet Mark halfway across. Just when there were a few feet between them, Mark yelled a battle cry and ran towards Jensen with his spear held high.

Mark ate up the distance quickly, but Jensen was quicker. He ducked to the side and drove his own spear at Mark, which Mark blocked with his shield. Mark drove his spear at Jensen’s head again and Jensen deflected it with his shield, while driving the blunt edge of his spear into Mark’s knee. His knee gave and Mark fell to the ground. Using that opportunity, Jensen drove his spear down but Mark rolled away and used his feet to kick Jensen’s legs from under him.

Jensen fell to the ground just as Mark got his feet. Mark’s spear rushed towards Jensen’s face but he managed to avoid it just in time. Rolling away, Jensen got to his knees at hit Mark with his spear staff, causing him to stumble backwards. Jensen got to his feet and adopted a defensive stance. Mark ran forward, driving his spearhead at Jensen. Ducking slightly to his side, Jensen managed to capture Mark’s spear between his shield and his own spear, holding Mark immobile.

Jensen punched Mark in the face, the force of it causing him to stumble back slightly before he regained his balance. Both men stood a few feet away from each other, their spears and shields at the ready. Mark advanced on Jensen, trying to hit Jensen with his spear only to be blocked by Jensen’s shield. Jensen drove his spear between Mark’s legs and used it to push one of Mark’s legs away, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the ground.

Mark deflected Jensen’s spear with his shield, causing Jensen to stumble forward. A solid punch from Mark caused Jensen to reel back, giving his opponent the time to get back to his feet. Jensen once again thrust his spear at Mark which his opponent easily deflected with his own spear. Both men drove their shields at each other, blocking the other’s shield with the fist holding the spear. For a while, both fighters were at a stalemate, each staring the other down, putting all their force into driving the other to the ground. But, it was Mark who ultimately succeeded in pushing Jensen down and onto his back, still pressing into Jensen with both his shield and spear.

Mark seemingly distracted with trying to pin Jensen to the ground didn’t notice Jensen pulling his leg up until it hit him square in the abdomen. Mark flew back, landing on his ass, losing his shield in the process. Jensen left his spear in the sand as he rolled to his side and assumed a crouching position. Mark drove his spear towards Jensen and Jensen used his shield to push it away. Mark lost his grip on his spear, just as Jensen’s shield fell from his hands and rolled away, and fell to the ground on his knees.

Jensen got his legs under him and aimed a powerful kick to Mark’s face, causing him to fly backwards. Mark fell near his shield and picked it up. He tried to hit Jensen with it and Jensen swerved to the side, avoiding the blow. Jensen pulled Mark’s feet from underneath him using a well placed kick to the knee. Mark fell to the ground, the momentum of the kick causing him to roll a few feet away from Jensen.

Crouching low, Jensen waited for Mark to regain his footing. As soon as he was up, Mark charged towards Jensen with a yell. Jensen aimed a fist at Mark’s face with Mark avoided by ducking to the right. He then drove his left elbow into the back of Jensen’s head. A white hot pain flared in the back of Jensen’s head. The impact caused Jensen’s world to grey out for a while as blood rushed into his ears and he lost coordination.

A loud buzzing noise flared up in his ears. Shaking his head to clear it Jensen turned to Mark, aiming a blow at him. But, Mark’s earlier hit had Jensen disoriented and Mark was able to easily grab hold of Jensen’s arm and twist it behind his back. Mark pulled Jensen towards him and hooked an arm around Jensen’s throat, cutting off his air supply.

Despite the lack of oxygen, Jensen was somehow able to maintain a clear head. Using his free arm to grab Mark’s wrist, Jensen used all the strength he had to pry Mark’s hand away from his throat. Busy with trying to keep his arm on Jensen’s throat, Mark didn’t notice that Jensen had twisted his other arm around and freed it from Mark’s grasp. Jensen drove his elbow into Mark’s face, the edge connecting with Mark’s nose, causing him to stumble backwards.  
Jensen turned around to face Mark and charged towards him. But, Mark ran head-on towards Jensen, his arm flying to grab hold of Jensen’s throat and the other blocking Jensen’s arm. With one hand holding the arm Mark had at his throat, Jensen caught Mark’s throat with the other and the two men were once again at a stalemate, struggling back and forth.

Mark hooked a leg around Jensen’s ankle, stilling Jensen’s movements and causing his back to painfully arch upwards. Mark held Jensen in that position for a while putting strain on Jensen’s neck and back muscles. Finally Jensen was able to summon his strength and push Mark backwards. Once his neck was mobile, Jensen reared his head into Mark’s causing him to fall on the ground.

Unfortunately, Mark landed near a spear and he grabbed hold of it. Jensen moved a step backwards and crouched low, waiting for Mark’s attack. Mark yelled and charged at Jensen with the sword. Jensen swiveled to the right and elbowed Mark in the back. Gaining his footing once more, Mark turned to Jensen and threw the spear towards Jensen. The spearhead sliced through the air, just where Jensen’s neck was moments ago, as Jensen swerved to the side.

With a frustrated groan, Mark charged like a bull towards Jensen, throwing him to the ground. Jensen managed to hold Mark in a head lock and drove a fist into Mark’s jaw. Mark fell to Jensen’s side and Jensen sat up on his knees, grabbing hold of Mark’s hair. Jensen drove Mark’s face into the ground once and then dragged him up to his feet using his hair. Mark’s hands flew to his hair and he tried to claw at Jensen’s hands, letting out pain filled groans.

Jensen let go of Mark’s hair but didn’t give him any respite, driving a fist straight into Mark’s solar plexus. Mark flew back at the impact, landing on his front. Jensen wasted no time in drawing his feet back to deliver the final kick to Mark’s head. But, Mark grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at Jensen’s face, momentarily blinding him.

Jensen stumbled backwards, hands flying to his face as he tried to get the sand out of his eyes, huffing and spitting to get the dust out of his nostrils and mouth. Just as Jensen forced his gritty eyes to open, Mark hit him dead-on with a shield that he must have grabbed while Jensen was incapacitated. The metal of the shield clanged loudly with the metal of Jensen’s armor as Mark repeatedly aimed blows at Jensen. One blow to his head and Jensen fell to the ground.

Jensen rolled onto his back just as Mark drove a spear towards him, managing to catch the spear staff not a moment too soon. Mark pushed hard, putting all his strength into driving the spear into Jensen. Using the force to his advantage, Jensen pushed the spear to the side, causing it to break in half. Momentum caused Mark to stumble forward and Jensen thrust the staff he was still holding into Mark’s face. Mark pulled back just in time, but managed to get nicked across the cheek on the spearhead.

Jensen pulled out from under Mark, still holding the shortened spear staff. Somehow, they found themselves beside one of the swords that was placed on the battlefield. Mark drew the sword from the ground and thrust it towards his enemy. Jensen used the spear staff to deflect the blow but, the force of Mark’s blow caused him to lose his grip on the staff.

Mark aimed a strike after strike at Jensen, each one cutting through air as Jensen ducked and avoided them. But, soon Jensen lost his footing and fell to his knees, fortunately falling beside his shield. Mark aimed a blow at Jensen’s head, which Jensen blocked using his shield. Driving his shoulder into Mark’s chest, Jensen pushed him off but, Mark aimed another strike, this one causing Jensen’s shield to fly away from his hands.

Jensen ducked low and turned around to escape Mark’s sword. He could see his sword just a few feet behind Mark, still lodged into the ground. Jensen swiveled to the side and rolled on the ground to reach his sword. Once he had his grip on the hilt, Jensen got to his feet and pulled the sword free.

Mark struck at Jensen with his sword and Jensen used his own to block it. The metal clanged as both swords met in the air, one striking and the other opposing. But, Mark had the advantage of still holding his shield. He hit Jensen in the ribs with his shield causing Jensen to fall down. But, Jensen recovered soon, getting to his knees, just as Mark swung his sword at him. Jensen used the metal plate on his arm to block Mark’s strike, moving backwards.

Mark swung his sword again, this time causing Jensen to fall back. Jensen grabbed hold of the shield that was lying nearby and rolled to his side to escape Mark’s strike. Getting to his feet, Jensen thrust his sword at Mark, but Mark deflected it with his own. Mark used his sword to push Jensen’s to the ground, moving closer to Jensen in the process and Jensen used the proximity to hit the other man with his shield.

Mark stumbled backwards but quickly assumed position. Jensen thrust his sword at Mark but, Mark trapped it between his own sword and shield. Mark twisted his hands so that Jensen lost his grip over the sword and then threw Jensen’s sword away.

Advancing on Jensen with strike after strike, Mark stopped when he reached Jensen’s discarded sword. He then threw his shield away and picked up the second sword, expertly swiveling them both in the air. Jensen noticed the spear staff he had lost earlier, lying on the ground, just a few feet away from him. So, when Mark lunged at him, Jensen dived to the side, kicking at the ground so that the spear staff flew up into his arms. Sharply turning to the right, Jensen dragged the spearhead along the vulnerable area on Mark’s stomach, just below his breast plate.

Mark lunged at Jensen with both the swords. Jensen used his shield to block one of the swords and drove his spear staff at the other, causing Mark to lose one of his swords. The other one he lost when he drove it at Jensen and Jensen managed to capture it between his staff and his shield. Jensen then yanked, causing Mark to let go of his sword. Mark knocked the staff out of Jensen’s hand, just as Jensen drove his shield into Mark’s ribcage.

Mark doubled over in pain and Jensen hit the man’s back, hard, with his shield, losing the shield in the process. Paying no heed to the shield that rolled away, Jensen kicked Mark in the abdomen, causing him to fall backwards.

Mark landed on a spear that was intact, and was lying in the sand. His hand grabbed the spear staff but Jensen drove his heel into Mark’s hand, preventing him from picking it up. Jensen used his other leg to aim a kick at Mark’s head. Mark flew back, letting out a grunt of pain as he hit his head and then continued to roll, coming to a halt a few feet away.

Jensen picked up the spear and ran towards Mark, his spearhead driving into its target with the force of a thunderbolt.

There was a long moment of silence when it was over and Jensen could hear the muffled sobs of his sister, as clear as day. Panting over Mark’s body, Jensen waited for the sobs to subside and for her to look at him. Though he didn’t turn to look at her, he heard Mackenzie take in a sharp breath.

Beside Jensen’s feet, Mark opened his eyes, with a confused frown on his face, probably wondering why he wasn’t dead yet. Jensen waited as Mark slowly moved his eyes to his right. Mark gasped as he took in the spearhead, which was driven into the sand, a mere centimeter away from Mark’s head.

“Mark of Pellegrino,” Jensen growled, “if you weren’t my dear sister’s husband, I would have driven the spear into you. Only for Mackenzie’s sake, I forgive you.”

Jensen pulled the spear out of the ground and threw it to the side, taking a step back. Mark slowly turned to his side, pushing himself up on shaking hands. With a defeated expression on his face, Mark sat on his knees near Jensen’s feet. There was a large bruise forming over Mark’s right temple and he seemed to have dislocated his shoulder. Jensen waited to see if Mark would try to get up and fight Jensen again. But, he remained kneeling.

“I am taking away all your provinces,” Jensen announced. “From now on, you will not be allowed to take any administrative decisions.”

“As you command, Your Majesty,” Mark spoke in a hoarse whisper.

“And all your life, you will remain loyal to me,” Jensen growled, his fists clenching at his sides.

But, Mark only bowed his head weakly. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Long live Emperor Jensen Ross Ackles the Great!” Christian roared. The entire Ackles army added their voices to the cry, shouting praise and wishing long life to their Emperor, the desert wind carrying their yells beyond the horizon.

Jensen turned to his camp and spotted Jared looking at him with undisguised pride in his eyes. He gave Jensen a watery smile and an imperceptible nod. Jensen knew that Jared wasn’t just proud of him for winning the battle but also for sparing Mark’s life. He turned to Mark’s camp and saw his sister wiping away her tears. She clasped her hands together and bowed her head when she met Jensen’s eyes, in a gesture of gratitude and respect. A few feet behind her, Mark staggered backwards on his feet, as if even Jensen’s gaze scared him.

As it should, Jensen thought. But, dealing with Mark and all the soldiers who decided to side with Mark would come later. Not everything was solved during this battle. Jensen was yet to weed off many more disloyal and corrupt officers like the Noble Mark and his brother-in-law. Many changes and reforms were yet to be made to bring the Native Perandorian people and the Carstavan Immigrants together. There was a lot to be done before Perandora was united and prosperous under his watch.

But, for now, Jensen had a feeling that he had truly won – in all ways that mattered.

~~~


	10. Epilogue

 

The war had ended any rebellion that dared arise after Mark’s rebellion was crushed before it began. All, but one, of the culprits who had been disloyal to the Emperor had been dealt with. The court had once again assembled in the Sydan Fort’s Court Hall. Every courtier, including the Empress and the Emperor Consort were in attendance. The Emperor stood in front of his throne, exuding majesty and power.

Standing in front of him, with his head bowed low, was Mark of the House of Sheppard.

“Respected Mark of Sheppard,” the Emperor called out. The man in question raised his eyes to meet the Emperor’s. “True happiness in life cannot be divided on religious and cultural grounds.”

“I am a worshipper of Tuhan,” the Emperor said, addressing the court as a whole. “But, I bow my head in respect to every culture and religion. The people in this Empire are free men, at liberty to practice and worship any religion.” He turned to Mark, his tone laced with disappointment. “But, it is a shame that you have failed to understand this. Now it is my wish that you leave for the Holy Grounds of Carstava on a pilgrimage to Tuhan’s shrine.”

Mark of Sheppard, the former Noble and spiritual advisor the Emperor uttered no words in his defense. He simply bowed his head to the Emperor and left the Court Hall, dejected and disgraced.

The Emperor then turned to his husband, who was sitting beside the Empress. “Now, I request the Emperor Consort Jared to join me on the throne.”

The Prince Jared joined his husband in front of the Imperial Throne and turned to face the Court, that not so long ago had despised him. Now, he was greeted with a bow and a smile by almost everyone.

“To everyone present in this Court Hall and to the entire Ackles Empire,” the Emperor announced, his voice rising, “I say this for the last time. Prince Jared is a Valtakun, my husband and the Emperor Consort of Perandora. Any act against him or his honor is an act against the Ackles Empire and myself.” The Emperor threw a pointed look at the remaining Nobles.

“And let this be clear to everyone of you: tolerance of every religion and culture is what will make Perandora prosperous. Neither Native Perandorians nor the Carstavan Immigrants are above the other. We are all equal under the eyes of God and hence we will treat each other as such!”

“May it be,” Steve said and the rest of the court murmured their acquiescence. “May it be! May it be!”

The Emperor turned to his second-in-command. “Anything else for the day, Christian?”

“Only prayers for the good health of the Emperor and the Emperor Consort, Your Majesty,” Christian replied.

Jensen turned to his husband and co-ruler, smiling sweetly at him. Jared returned the smile with equal force, their eyes locked with each other’s.

They were here and they were with each other. Neither Jensen nor Jared needed anything more.

~~~

This was the story of Jared and Jensen and how their love shaped the face of a great Empire. There aren’t any odes and poems written in honor of their love. And neither is their love story ever talked about. Perhaps, it is because their love was never a part of history books. But, the truth is that Jared and Jensen have, together… silently… made history.

~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was not just the first J2 fic I finished but also the first multi-chaptered fic I ever finished. I have this horrible habit of leaving fics unfinished when I hit a writer’s block so, I never usually take on multi-chaptered fics. Fanfiction was an exercise in overcoming that. So, I guess I did well.
> 
> But, I wouldn’t have been able to complete this fic without the support and encouragement of all of the amazing people who commented on my fic. So, thank you, everyone. A special thank you to heartblowswild for giving me a kick start when my muse left me during the sex scene. I don’t know how the scene turned up but, any mistakes in it are all mine.
> 
> Conquer My Soul is an adaptation of the Indian movie Jodha Akbar. I take no credit for the story. However, I tweaked a few things here and there, developed a little on the characters. And all the writing is mine. But, if anyone finds offense in me writing this story, please feel free to PM me with your concerns. The entire work is un-beta’d so I take responsibility for all the mistakes and typos. And I know there are many.
> 
> I created a art post for this story. It is available on my LJ at hafireika.livejournal.com/2655.html Check it out.
> 
> I mean no disrespect to the people mentioned in this story or the people this was inspired from. It also isn’t my intention to hurt or belittle any culture. 
> 
> Lastly, my mother celebrated her 50th birthday this August 2nd. I wish to dedicate this fic to her. Looking forward to 50 more years with you, Momma :D Love you <3
> 
> I swear I’m done talking. There is just one last thing I wanted to leave you guys with. Here is a video of a song from the movie Jodha Akbar. I personally think the choreography of the song and the costumes are just amazing. It also had a grand and regal feel to it. Check it out, guys. The song is Azeem-o-shan Shehanshah. I used to listen to this song for inspiration while writing this fic. This isn’t the complete song but it was the best version I could find online. Watch it in 720p HD. The song is set during the festivities at Sydan Fort (Agra Fort), right before Jensen (Akbar) is shot. It cuts after Jared (Jodha)’s arrival. I hope it helps you guys paint a better picture of the story and I hope you’ll enjoy it :D
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQuHgMFCc5E


End file.
